Tomorrow
by samx5453
Summary: Bella is chosen to pretend to be the billionaire, Edward Cullen's, girlfriend for the holidays. Her vengeful Aunt Lady Hannigan and the situation its self could bring this crashing down on them both. Will either be able to make it through the holidays?
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first time doing a cross over so please bear with me here. The idead for this one came from a night of watching movies with the girls. Twilight and The Little Orphan Annie with a Pretty Woman twist I hope you all enjoy but a warning there probably won't be any lemons for a while but I do promise to have at least one.  
**

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that this woman has raised me since I was eight I would choke her with her own fake pearls. My aunt Agatha Hannigan is one of the city's most successful escort service owners. She owns Lady Hannigan's which is where most of the upper class men come for a secret nights of fun. My name is Bella Swan and I have lived with my aunt for eleven years now and I know it is only a matter of time until I will need to leave. Luckily for me she refuses to have me work for her in the traditional sense.

Lady Hannigan, as I call her, has me do the cleaning around the private rooms and brothel. I do the laundry, which is disgusting; I clean the windows, floors, and walls on a daily basis. Lady Hannigan always claims she gives me special treatment but I believe it is the other way around. Being that I am blood family she feels obligated to keep me from the evil of the world, but in my opinion she is the evil she speaks of.

In the line of who is the most important around here I fall nearly last in line. It goes Lady Hannigan, all the girls, the book keeper, the cook, me and then the house cat, which I might add I am allergic to. Even though I am very grateful that I don't have to do the things the other girls do I wish I had some more freedom.

The only times I am allowed to leave the brothel are when I am grocery shopping or taking the cat to the vet. I am currently working on the windows in the girls' rooms while they get ready for the night. I wish I was brave enough to just leave this awful place but I have seen the people out on the streets and I am far better off here, even though I hate it here.

Just as I walk down the stairs I see an older woman in a red dress suit walk into the office to speak with Lady Hannigan. I ignored them until ten minutes later they came out and she yelled for all the girls to come join them in the hallway. "Ladies this is Grace Farrell the personal secretary of Edward Cullen. She is here to find him a suitable escort for a special event next week. Now if you would please line up and let her get a good look at you?"

The girls lined up and Miss Farrell looked at each one shooing away the ones she absolutely couldn't use. A few moments later the only ones left were Jessica, Lauren and Angela. I was trying my hardest to wait but I really needed to get the money for me to go grocery shopping.

"Excuse me Lady Hannigan, but I really need to get to the store if you want me to get back in time for cook to make dinner." I know I wasn't supposed to interrupt her when she was with a customer but this was necessary. "Just wait here Bella I will be right back with the money for the groceries."

She left me standing there with Miss Farrell. "Well Lady Hannigan I think any of…" She was staring right at me when her jaw literally dropped, "I must have missed you earlier." "Actually I don't work here; I mean I do just not in that way. I'm Lady Hannigan's niece I just do the cleaning around here." She immediately silenced me by walking away and disappearing into Lady Hannigan's office.

It took an hour before they came out to speak to me. "Isabella, Grace Farrell wants to ask you to join Mr. Cullen for two weeks. I of course have informed her that you are not one of my girls and that this is entirely up to you. And according to her it would be strictly just escorting nothing physical. Of course if you do this you will either have to continue and give me my cut or you can take all of the money and leave this place to be on your own. The choice is yours."

Either choice would change my life forever but a chance to get out of this hell whole wasn't something I could turn down easily. Looking out the window and seeing what I could possibly have helped me make my decision. "Aunt Agatha I think its time for me to start a new part of my life and this will give me the perfect opportunity to do just that."

Miss Farrell was smiling at my decision while Lady Hannigan gave me the evil eye, "Well go and get your belongings so that we can get going." Agatha stepped in front of my path blocking me there, "Everything of hers was bought by me so she has nothing of her own." I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt a little but she always was a bitch. "No matter I'm sure Mr. Cullen will need to buy more appropriate clothes for her anyway."

We walked out of the brothel not even looking back but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the stretch limo waiting for us. "Come on we should get going Mr. Cullen will be home in nearly an hour and I would like to show you your room and let you get used to the house. I will send Cecille out to get you some suitable clothes while you get ready to meet Mr. Cullen."

I just nodded hoping I wasn't missing anything important as I looked in amazement at everything in the limo and everything around the city. I hadn't been to the better part of the city since I was little and it was quite a different place from where I was living. There were no people wearing crappy clothes asking for money and even the outsides of the buildings looked clean.

We came to a stop out side of a gate and Miss Farrell spoke to someone but I paid it no attention. Before I knew what was happening we pulled up to the biggest house I have ever seen. You would think that a hundred people lived here but as far as I knew Mr. Cullen, the billionaire, lived alone with the exception of his staff.

I wasn't even in the mansion for more than a minute before they were escorting me upstairs and into the bathroom and I was forced to take a shower. After fifteen minutes of enjoying the wonderful heated water and the expensive strawberry scented toiletries I got out only to find a black dress and a pair of black heels waiting for me.

It amazed me that they knew my sizes perfectly; someone had a really good eye. The dress went all the way to floor, before I put on the heals, it had a v-neck and short sleeves. The heels weren't too tall for me but they still made me nervous. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom Miss Farrell was standing there waiting for me. "Isabella this is Mrs. Greer she will be helping you with your hair and make-up."

I spoke up before she could leave the room, "Please Miss Farrell call me Bella; I hate being called Isabella it makes me feel like I am in trouble." She smiled, "I will as long as you call me Grace." I nodded and then she left me alone with Mrs. Greer who dried and straightened my hair just in time for Grace to return letting us know Mr. Cullen was home.

We quickly headed down the hallway and down the grand staircase where Grace instructed me to wait until I was called for. The wait was nearly unbearable. I tried my hardest to not fidget but that was impossible. Grace walked by and nodded for me to go in without speaking a word.

I stepped into the dinning room and waited at the end of the table. He finally looked up at me and I felt like I was being auctioned off and he wanted to look me over before purchasing me. "Who are you?" The voice that I heard was so soft that it sounded like an angel but yet it held such authority that I felt like I had no choice but to answer him. "I'm Bella."

He stood from the gigantic dinning table and walked to me. He circled me looking me up and down and I stood there feeling even more like something he was about to purchase. Once he was in front he smiled and stuck his hand out to me, "Welcome to my home Bella." I shook his hand before he led me to the table and pulled a chair out for me to sit beside him.

Neither of us spoke until the food was placed in front of us. "Bella, my family is coming to town in two days for the holidays. You are here to play the part of my long time girlfriend. During the next two days we will learn as much about each other as possible. You will call me Edward and in return I will call you by your preferred name of Bella. You are a guest in my home so feel free to act as one. The only thing I ask is that you please avoid my office when I have meetings. This is strictly a platonic relationship even if we have to pretend other wise in front of my family and friends.

"In return for your services I will pay you five thousand dollars at the end of the two weeks. Grace will act as your personal assistant during this time and I also ask that you behave as a woman of the class you are going to be in. Grace will help you with this by giving you etiquette classes. Now if you agree to these terms lets please enjoy this meal."

I placed my napkin in my lap and reached for my fork before I placed my hands in my lap forgetting about the fork, "May I speak?" He waved his hand waiting for me to continue. "I know it may be hard to believe considering where Grace found me but I do know how to behave in high society. My family was once well off until my parents died in a car crash, so the etiquette classes will probably not be necessary."

When I finished speaking he snorted at me. In response I sat at the table eating with perfect manners and half way through dinner I corrected him, "Edward it's rude to have your elbows on the table while you are eating." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes at me but there was also a smirk that caught my eye as well.

The rest of the night was spent in silence after the table was cleared we separated to go to our separate rooms where I was told by Grace that I would be woken Drake who would bring me breakfast in bed. I slept like a rock and dreamed wonderful dreams that I hadn't dreamt of since I was a little kid when I thought I could be anything I wanted to be. The difference now was instead of dreaming about being a star on Broadway my dreams were surrounded by Edward Cullen and that smirk I saw on his face at dinner.

* * *

**I normally** **keep my stories limited to one POV but if you think I should include others or if you have any ideas let me know and don't keep your feelings about this story bottled up let them out by PM or reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took awhile but here you go.  
**

* * *

As promised Drake woke me with a tray full of food, I was almost finished when Grace came in to check on me. "Good morning Bella, I take it you had a good nights sleep?" I took a sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice and nodded. "Well Mr. Cullen has a meeting this morning so you are free to do what ever you would like until one and then he will join you where ever you are. So, what would you like to do?"

No one has ever asked me what I would like to do so when she said those words I almost cried. "Bella I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Please just take your time finishing your breakfast and then we can decide what you would like to do then."

I laughed at her panicking and she looked at me silently asking if I was ok. "Grace I'm not upset or anything and honestly I would love to get out of this room. I was just surprised that you asked what I wanted to do, nobodies ever asked me that before."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Well what would you like to do? We have an indoor swimming pool with hot tub, a pool table, tennis court, a bowling alley in the basement and of course a gym with all the exercise equipment you could possibly need. There is also a screening room but we haven't sent out for any movies that are currently in the theatres."

I was still caught up on the fact that they had an indoor pool and here she was acting like it was nothing at all. I had to admit sitting in the hot tub and reading a good book did sound absolutely perfect. "I guess the hot tub sounds the best." She smiled at me, "You don't sound to enthusiastic about it."

I was a little afraid to say it but how would she know if I didn't say it out loud. "Do you have any books around here?" She smiled showing me her bright white teeth and opened a drawer on the dresser. "Just put a bathing suit and cover and follow me."

She stepped out giving me a chance to get dressed. I grabbed what I considered to be a skimpy bikini and the matching black cover before opening the door to find Grace waiting for me.

She nodded her head to the side and I followed her down stairs and down the back hall. "The pool and hot tub are through the door at the end of the hall, you will find plenty of towels there but first." She opened the wooden door that was directly beside her. "This is the library. You are free to take anything you like and read it. Please try to remember where you got the book from and put it back there, you may take them out of the room just be careful with the older more expensive books."

My jaw dropped when I saw how many books were in this room. "I'll leave you to enjoy your free time. Mr. Cullen will be by later." I subconsciously nodded at her trying not to be rude. I swear I heard her laugh at me as she left the room.

I scanned the room for two hours before I settled on reading _Where the Red Fern Grows_. It isn't on my top list of favorite books but its one of those books that is great to just read without having to concentrate too much on the plot.

I headed to the pool room at the end of the hall and was floored when I got in there. Along with a pool that's bigger than the entire brothel, there was a hot tub big enough to hold twenty people and still have plenty of space and there was slide and diving board for the pool.

I took a few minutes and I couldn't help but to think of Dorothy saying 'Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore'. I placed my cover on a chair before I took the book and climbed into the hot tub immediately enjoying the heat on my muscles.

Before I knew what was happening I was halfway through the book and when I looked up Edward was in the hot tub with me. He looked really relaxed as if he had been there for awhile. "How long have you been here?" He ran a wet hand through his dry hair before speaking, "What chapter are you on?"

I didn't see why that was important but I answered anyways, "I just finished chapter 10." The same smirk from last night spread across his face, "Then I have been here for the last two chapters." I immediately closed the book and placed in the chair I pulled to the edge of the hot tub, "Why didn't say anything? I would've stopped reading."

Fear went through me, maybe he really didn't want me here or maybe he was a complete ass and expected me to notice when he entered the room at all times. "Bella I didn't interrupt your reading because it wasn't necessary. My family will be here tomorrow evening for dinner and I took my last meeting this morning. I have nothing but free time until they leave after the holidays. Besides after my meeting I thought it would be best to relax a little."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while before he spoke again, "So were you enjoying your book?" I pulled my knees up to my chest under the water, "I guess, I just needed something to do and I rarely ever get the chance to read at the… at my aunts house." Why was I so ashamed that I lived in a brothel, its not like I did anything with anyone?

"Is that one of your favorites?" I shook my head, "Not really but I enjoy reading it. I guess that's because my dad used to read it all the time before he died. I would always see him sitting in his favorite chair reading it." Just talking about my parents made me miss them, the only thing that I have left to remind me of them is a locket I hid from Lady Hannigan.

After everything was given to me in their will she started pawning things off leaving me with nothing. The sad part is that the locket is hanging on a piece of floss because I broke the gold chain one day when I fell off a latter cleaning in the attic of the brothel.

"You look sad; did I say something to upset you?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "No, I was just thinking about how much I miss my parents." He titled his head as if asking me to continue, "I don't really talk about my parents but every once in awhile a little tidbit will slip and then it all hits me again."

"You mentioned them last night; I would like to here your entire story if that is ok with you." Did I really have a choice? I could lie and tell him that I had a great life and just bull shit my way out of this awkwardness but for some ungodly reason I felt the need to tell him the truth.

"It was New Years Eve in '97, I was eight. My dad had a party to go to for work. I cried as they left begging my mom to stay because I hated the old lady from next store who was to watch me. The next morning when I woke up the police where there but my parents weren't. That after noon my aunt Agatha Hannigan showed up and took me to her house."

"I cleaned the brothel, which doubled as our home, as compensation for living there. Hannigan is a total, pardon my language, bitch. She always treated mw like garbage, in fact the girls that work for her treated me better than she did. The only good thing about her was that she never tried to make me work in the brothel and for that I will forever be thankful. God knows what could have happened to me if she really didn't have some kind of heart."

I waited for the tears to start pouring but by some amazing grace from God they never came. Edward looked very confused like I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. "Please just ask because you're freaking me out." He sat up straighter before looking into my eyes, "If you didn't work in the brothel? How did Grace find you?"

I let out the breath I was holding, "I needed to get the grocery money from Hannigan and Grace was looking over the girls when I walked up. She immediately sent the others away and then ten minutes later I was in a limo coming here. Needless to say I don't think Hannigan or the other girls were happy."

Soon after our conversation ended Grace came in the double doors, "Sir, Emerson sent me to get you for dinner. Where would you like it to be served?" He climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed himself a towel. "I think in the kitchen will be fine, unless you would like to eat in the dinning room Bella." Both of them looked at me waiting for my response. "Anywhere is fine with me." Grace nodded quickly and left us alone.

I stood to get out and when I turned Edward had stuck his hand out to help me out. I smiled a thank you as he quickly wrapped a towel around me. "We should get dressed before dinner. I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're ready." I grabbed my book and cover before heading upstairs.

Once in my room I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. I pulled my pulled a brush through my hair hoping to tame it but gave up on it quickly. I would really have to learn how to do my hair while Edward's family is here. In the bathroom connected to my room was some perfume, I smelt them all settling on a strawberry scented one.

When I finally made it down stairs he was pacing in the foyer yelling on his cell phone pulling on his hair. I thought about going over to him but I thought it best to let him find me when he was feeling better. I went into the kitchen and there was a man running trying to get the food finished.

"You must be Miss Bella?" He was a very tall with long bland hair tide back in a ponytail. His eyes where the palest blue I have ever seen they reminded me of ice. He extended his hand out towards me; I hesitated before shaking it and immediately regretted in because I got a cold chill all over.

"I'm James Emerson the cook around here. Mr. Cullen and Grace call me Emerson but you can call me James. Well I should get back to finishing the dinner." I chewed on my bottom lip and sat down in the chair furthest from him but making sure I could keep my eyes on him at all times.

Even though he never directly looked at me I still felt his eyes looking over my body. I relaxed a little when Grace came into the room but I still stayed tense until Edward came into the room. That worried me the most; I've never been able to trust anyone but it seemed as if my heart and body were trying to tell me it was OK to trust him. I knew I should keep him a safe distance from me but just him being around seemed to calm me.

Edward took the seat across from me at the small table after exchanging a few words with Grace. Moments later it was just me, Edward, and James left in the kitchen and I was still uneasy as James moved around. When he placed our plates down in front of us I jumped a little when he was standing right next to me.

Edward must have seen that James made me uncomfortable because he asked him to leave us alone. I finally relaxed and I felt slightly exhausted from keeping my body so tense even for just that small amount of time. I used my fork and played around with the food. It looked safe but I was a little afraid to be the first to take a bite.

I looked up and watched Edward take a few bites before I finally decided to try it. It was delicious not that I thought Edward Cullen would eat anything that was disgusting. We ate in silence the only sounds were out utensils against the plates or us taking a drink.

I was completely stuffed and couldn't eat anything else, but Edward thought I could. He reached across the table and started cutting into some type of dessert. He placed a slice on a small plate and tried to hand it to me. I looked at it and scrunched up my nose at it and shook my head. "You don't like strawberry chiffon?" I shook my head, "I don't really like strawberries."

He titled his head at me, "You used the strawberry scented perfume?" I blushed that he noticed which perfume I used, "I like the smell of strawberries and I can eat strawberry flavored things but actual strawberries are just gross. I know it's weird." He laughed and took a huge bite of the dessert.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "So Edward you know a lot about me, but all I know about you is that you are a rich businessman, you live in this mansion with several savants, and apparently you have a family you want to impress. Who is the real Edward Cullen?" He dropped his fork not even finishing his dessert.

He stood and signaled me to follow him, where we ended up in his office. Once were we through the door he turned me around and pointed up to a huge family picture above the door. "The blond haired man standing between me and the bronze haired woman, that is my father Carlisle the woman is my mother Esme. They live in Chicago next door to my uncle Aro who has two twin sons, Jasper and Emmett. They are the three men on the opposite side of the painting."

He turned to his desk and grabbed a picture frame, "This is Jasper and his wife Alice. They got married a year and a half ago and they have four month old twins Leah and Seth. Since Alice can't keep up with them they have a nanny who I understand is named Rosalie, she will be joining them when they visit."

"Emmett lives in Florida away from the family like I do, but he will be coming to visit too. My full name is Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen, named after my grandfathers, and I am 24. I hate people who crunch ice, my favorite color is blue, I eat the fancy food that Emerson make but I love hamburgers and tacos, even though I'm good at my job I hate it, kids scare the shit out of me but, and I love to travel all over the world."

I sat down next to him on the couch that he flopped down on while he was telling me his likes and dislikes. He turned his head to look at me and I smiled, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, named after my grandmother, I turned 18 nine months ago. I like any shade of green especially emerald, I'll eat fruit but prefer vegetables, I've never had a taco in my entire life, the only family I have is Hannigan and I hate her, I like kids until they cry, and the only time I've ever been kissed in a romantic way was by my neighbor Jacob at my parents funeral when I told him I had to move away."

When I turned to look at Edward his eye brows were raised and his mouth hanging open. "You've seriously never had a taco?" I shook my head surprised that was the only thing he got out of my confessions. "Ok tomorrow you are going to experience Spanish cuisine." He lifted the black phone that was sitting on the table next to him, "Grace please tell Emerson that we want Spanish food all day tomorrow…Thank you… Good night."

"OK Bella would you like me to escort you to your room?" He extended his hand out and I took it as we walked up stairs. Neither of us spoke as we walked but it was a comfortable silence. He opened the bedroom door for me and wished me a goodnight. Before he could close the door I called out to him, "Edward," he turned and looked at me, "you're different than I thought you would be."

"How so?" He looked really confused.

I played with a strand of my hair while I spoke. "Well being around the brothel I have seen several of the higher classed men and you are completely different from them. I've seen them hit the girls and yell at them but you're really nice, at least from what I've seen." He ran his hand through his hair and he blushed a little, "Bella I'm so sorry you had to meet people like that and I hope you will see that not everyone in my world treats woman like that. Goodnight."

He closed the door and left leaving a smile on my face. I may not know him very well but I have a good feeling that we will be getting along even if it is just for this short amount of time.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke early enough to watch the sunrise; which is always something I love to do. After all the beautiful colors were gone leaving just the blinding yellow I decided to go take a shower. Edward's family was due to arrive this afternoon and we still had a lot to talk about.

I thought of what he had told his parents about his non-existent girlfriend. He mentioned that he told them about a girlfriend but what was the story. Did I work, how did we meet, did I have family, and if so how would that play into the holidays? All these possibilities were driving me mad as I showered and got dressed.

I had finally decided to quit driving myself crazy and just go find him and ask him these questions. I opened my bedroom door and screamed at the top of my lungs when James was standing there waiting for me. I heard heels against the hard wood floors before I saw Grace running towards me. I also heard a door down the hall open before Edward came running towards us.

"Bella are you alright?"

It didn't escape me that Edward sounded a little more worried than someone normally would for a person they just met. I clutch my heart and caught my breath. "Yes, I'm fine I was just startled by James." He lifted the tray of food that he was holding that I didn't notice before. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to drop off your breakfast. Drake isn't feeling well and he asked if I could do this for him. I am very sorry." As he spoke I noticed what Edward was, or wasn't wearing. He was shirtless wearing very low pajama pants. I had to force myself to not lick my lips.

"Miss Farrell, if you would please take Bella down to the living room, I will join her there shortly." She nodded and guided me down the hallway towards the stairs. We had just rounded the corner when I heard Edward yell,"…I don't care you don't come around her alone and you stay away from her room. I don't know what you did but she obviously doesn't like you!"

I glanced at Grace and smiled timidly, she rubbed my back to silently tell me that it was ok. I waited in the living room watching the weather channel hoping that the weather would be nice for when Edward's family got here. I was looking at all of the pictures he had sitting on the mantel of the fireplace when I heard a knocking on the doorframe.

When I turned around Edward was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. "Are you ok?" I stuck my hands in my back pockets and shrugged. "Yeah, he really just startled me. I was expecting _anyone_ to be standing outside of my door. I actually thought I was the only one awake. I didn't get him in too much trouble did I?"

Edward leaned against the doorframe. "You really don't need to worry about that. Emerson will be leaving you alone from now on. Now let's go eat." We walked into the kitchen where James was waiting for us. I kept my gaze to the ground, "Miss Bella, I want to apologize for this morning. I am truly sorry and I promise it won't happen again." I smiled timidly at him. "Emerson, could you leave us please?" He nodded and left the kitchen.

Edward and I sat down and I looked at the food sitting before me and raised an eyebrow to Edward. He laughed at me before answering my unspoken question, "It's a breakfast taco. I told you we were going to have Spanish cuisine today." I picked it up and took a tentative bite, but then hummed at the delicious taste. "Oh my god that is delicious!" He chuckled at me before returning to his food.

After we finished eating we walked around the inside garden while he checked all the flowers he said were his mothers favorites. I was admiring a rose bush while he was cutting some stems off of it and placed them in a vase. I watched as he made his way around the garden clipping certain flowers and placing them in vases.

I pulled myself up on a countertop next to him as he wrote cards to go with each, "So I have a question for you." He stopped writing and turned to look at me. "Well your family's gonna be here soon and all I know about 'us' is that I'm you long time girlfriend. I'm pretty sure we need to get our stories straight before they get here."

Edward hoped up on the counter next to me and grabbed my hand. "Honestly my parents don't know anything about my 'girlfriend'. I haven't seen them in at least three years and we only talk around the holidays. I always tell them that I am not spending the holidays alone and that there is a special someone in my life but I never told them anything specific. But I suppose we should iron out those details."

He was just about to speak when Grace came running in the room "Mr. Cullen you have an emergency phone call I told them you didn't want to deal with business but they started talking about some deal that has gone south and it needs your immediate attention."

He placed his hands on Grace's shoulders to calm her down. "Grace, deep breath," she did as he instructed; "OK I will go handle the call. Can you please help take the vases into the proper rooms? The orchids go in my mom's room, the freesia's go in Alice's, the pink roses go in Rosalie's, and the cream roses are for Bella."

I perked up when I heard him say my name. When he left the garden I looked at the vase of cream roses and they really were beautiful. They weren't that perfect solid color that you see all the time. There was a delicate shade of pink on the tip of the petals. It reminded of something but it was like a flash of a memory that I couldn't quite grasp. I mentally shook my head and got up to help Grace. "May I?" She smiled and handed me the orchids for his mother's room and the roses for my own.

We went up stairs and put the flowers in each room. "It's really nice of him to put flowers in everyone's rooms. Does he know if they like these flowers?" Grace laughed, "Actually I asked a similar question when I first started working here. He took a gardening class in college and part of the course was learning what each flower means and if I know him like I think I do he probably told everyone in the cards." She left me standing in my room holding the flowers and the unopened card. I placed them both on the vanity across the room from my bed. I laid down on the bench in front of the bay windows.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by Drake who brought me lunch. "Mr. Cullen is still trying to straighten out the mess and he sent me to serve you lunch. Emerson made you a fish taco and a burrito. Also the family is due around four o'clock and dinner will be served at six with cocktails an hour prior." I thanked him and he left me alone.

After lunch curiosity got the best of me and I went to the library where I saw a computer. I searched online for flower meanings wanting to know what the others meant. I was still too afraid to know what my roses meant.

First I found the pink roses which meant friendship. I guess he is trying to get on Rosalie's good side early. Then I looked up freesia. I was surprised to find that they mean spirited, maybe that would make more sense after meeting her. The orchids for his mother made me smile, they meant delicate beauty.

I glanced down at my watch and almost died when I saw it was almost three thirty so I ran to my room to take and shower and get presentable for the family. It was then that I realized that Edward and I never worked out our story. This was going to be a very interesting night. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but the next chapter should be longer. PM or review and let me know what you think. Also I can't decided if I should write some from Edward POV give me your thoughts on this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

After Grace informed me of the phone call I quickly took care of the problem. After an hour on the phone I was finally able to resolve the non-existent problem. I fucking hate it when rumors from other companies affect my business.

I poured my self a scotch and sat down in my chair thinking about the even bigger and more important problem that was known as Bella Swan. When I first saw her standing in my dinning room I have to admit I wasn't too impressed. She looked fairly normal and slightly exhausted, which was to be expected from a person who has her job.

It wasn't until she snapped at my comment about her needing etiquette lessons that I noticed how different she was from anyone else I ever met. I learned quickly that she really did know how to act in the situation she would be in for two weeks. It seemed that everything I learned about her made her even more appealing to me.

I have heard that people can become more beautiful by the way we feel about them but I was never a believer, until now. With each comment about my lack of etiquette I grew to appreciate the blush that would spread across her face, unknowingly of course. I knew after that first meal together that she would get along perfectly with my family.

She was definitely a diamond in the rough. She came off as a shy person on the outside but I was corrected when she politely told me that I knew nothing about her and to not assume anything about anyone. Just that alone would get her in the door with both of my prankster cousins and my mother.

The next day in the pool when she told me her story about her parents I felt an undeniable urge to hug her and chase away the bad memories. The thing that shocked me the most was when she revealed that she didn't in fact work in the brothel but instead was the owner's niece. It made me happy to know that she wasn't involved with those kinds of men.

That nigh during dinner I could tell she felt uncomfortable around Emerson but I knew he wouldn't try to do anything to upset her, at least he wouldn't if he valued his job and possibly his life. When he left us I immediately noticed her relax and return to the Bella that had been reading in my hot tub earlier.

The conversation about my family was easy to get through. She was silent and soaked up everything like a sponge I was truly surprised when I caught her nodding along with my words. I'm sure she didn't even realize she was doing it which made it even more sincere.

The best part of that whole night was when she told me I was different than all the other men she had met. I knew that this shouldn't have been a huge compliment considering where Grace found her but for some reason it gave me an ego boost I would definitely need when my father gets here.

The only down side to having Bella around is that I already care too much for her. I wouldn't go as far to say that I love her or even have romantic feelings for her but I do feel completely protective over her. When Emerson scared her this morning I was ready to throw his ass out on the street.

I was in a deep sleep when she screamed. What took my mind a few minutes to register was like an instinct to my body. I was in shock until I saw that she was ok and I was ready to rip into Emerson right then and there but I held it back. I became very self conscious when I saw Bella's perfect brown eyes looking over my body. I sleep naked and I immediately looked down amazed that I somehow managed to put on pants before I ran out of my room.

Once she and Grace were out of earshot I calmly told Emerson to back off. You wouldn't have been able to tell by my voice but the look that I was giving him was enough to scare anyone shitless. I was still outraged all through the morning until we were in my garden.

Now I would never admit this to anyone but I truly to love gardening. It calms me down better than anything else. When I get stressed I will try to run until I feel more relaxed but normally I end up in my garden messing around. Today however I was on a mission. My mother loved to see flowers in a girl's room and I knew she would comment if I didn't have fresh flowers in everyone's rooms.

I took a gardening class as an elective in college, my father really loved that. As part of the class we had to learn the meanings of each type of flower. I chose each flower carefully the only one that worried me was Bella's roses. Several people, Grace being one of them, know that roses in general mean love and white roses mean purity. I however gave Bella a particular rose, it is a cream-white color with the slightest shade of pink on the petal tips I truly hope she appreciates them without knowing the deeper meaning.

The flowers would mean a lot when my mother sees them, but I'm not sure if I want Bella to know about that just yet. I have only felt this way towards one other person before and that grew into full blown love. Nicole, the one who destroyed me, she is one of the two reasons my dad dislikes me.

Nicole was my girlfriends from junior year in high school until junior year in college. I always knew we were meant to be together but she said I was crazy. I proposed and she said yes at the time but as soon as we got home she threw the ring at me.

I didn't understand what was going on. She accepted my ring at the restaurant and then I realized that she only said yes to save me from embarrassment. I ran up the stairs and found her packing a huge suitcase. When I asked her what was wrong she collapsed on the floor and told me she was pregnant.

I fell apart right then and swore to lock away my heart and never let anyone else in. I know what your thinking 'a baby that's a good thing right?' the problem is that I can't have kids. When I was in high school I played soccer and let's just say those cups don't work as well as you would hope.

I hadn't thought about Nicole since I graduated college. I was suddenly remembering her because Bella reminds me of her. Nicole had brown hair and was about the same height as Bella. She also liked to read when she was in the hot tub. The main difference between Bella and Nicole is the eyes. Nicole had green eyes just like me and they always seemed a little cold to me but Bella, Bella had the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen.

I could sit and stare into her eyes forever. They reveal the innocence that is inside of her, and if you look past all the feelings she allows to be revealed through her eyes you can that special something. I don't know what to call it but it pulls you in and you feel like you can't live without being around her.

Damn, how could I even think that I don't care about Bella? After thinking about those eyes it is very obvious that she had melted the ice block around my heart and found away to jump start it. I opened the book sitting on my desk and read over the poem:

_THE red rose whispers of passion,_

_ And the white rose breathes of love;_

_O the red rose is a falcon,_

_ And the white rose is a dove._

_BUT I send you a cream-white rosebud_

_ With a flush on its petal tips;_

_For the love that is purest and sweetest_

_ Has a kiss of desire on the lips. _

Until I am man enough to tell her about this development, if I can, I will just have to secretly love her. Who knows, maybe she hates me for having to pay her for her company. Either way she will always be special to me. I jumped when I looked at the clock and ran to get ready, my family would be here in fifteen minutes.  


* * *

**I know it is short again but I think it told a lot. Let me know what you think about EPOV.**

_The poem is A White Rose by John Boyle O'Reilly._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it took a wile but here it is I hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

BOPV**

I had just finished straightening my hair when Grace came in. "Oh good you're ready. Mr. Cullen's already running late and his family has just pulled into the driveway." We walked to living room where she told me we would have our drinks before dinner.

As soon as we got in the room you could hear a loud booming voice from the hallway. "Someone tell me again why it is we never come and visit Edward. I mean the guy is loaded and he has a kick as house."

When I turned around I saw three beautiful women, three panty dropping men and two of the cutes little babies I had ever seen. "And a sexy as hell girlfriend." Esme smacked him on the back of the head. "Your mother raised you better than that Emmett McCarty Cullen!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Esme that fucking hurt." This time it was Carlisle who smacked him on the head, "Language."

Everyone laughed at the interaction between Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. "You guys are going to scare her off with your tactless talk and beating up Emmett. Bella please excuse my brother-in-law and his aunt and uncle. I'm Alice; this is my husband Jasper and our two children Leah and Seth."

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear, "It's nice to finally meet you Alice, and don't worry Edward already warned me about Emmett. He didn't however tell how cute your kids are." Alice ran towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "We're gonna be best friends, I can tell."

"Alice if you need someone to hug you have three people to choose from now get your hands off my girlfriend." Alice released me and ran over to her husband who was holding both of the car seats holding their children. I don't know what it was but something about Edward actually calling me his girlfriend made me feel full of pride.

Edward leaned in a placed a kiss on my cheek on his way over to the liquor cabinet. As soon as his lips touched my skin it was as if lighting had stuck my cheek and sent heat through my entire body. I couldn't help the blush or smile that covered my face, "Aw, how cute she blushes from a kiss on the cheek." This time it was Alice who slapped Emmett on the head.

Everyone walked past me as I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "What does everyone want to drink?" Esme and Alice both asked for a side car, Carlisle got a dirty martini, Jasper got whiskey, and Emmett and Edward got brandy. Rosalie refused to drink since she was technically working and I didn't respond so it surprised me when Edward handed me a drink and whispered in my ear that is was a lemon drop.

Edward sat next to me on the love seat; Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch; Japer and Emmett both claimed the recliners and Alice and Rosalie sat in the floor with the babies. "So Bella, Edward has apparently told you all about us but we never hear anything about you, so tell us about yourself. We want to know everything there is to know."

I looked at Edward who had placed his arm around my shoulders. It didn't escape me that he became much more physical with me after his family got here. "Well there's not much to tell. My parents both died car crash when I was eight and I've lived aunt ever since. I help her out in her office at the restaurant she owns from time to time. I love to read almost anything and I'm a complete kluts."

Alice was now standing holding her daughter walking around the room, "Well how did you and Edward meet?" I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at Edward who was just looking at me with a smug look on his face. At was as if he was waiting to see what I could come up with on me own. I decided I needed to wipe that look off his face.

"It's actually a really funny story. I took my aunts car to go to the grocery store and I got flat tire, of course it was raining so no one would stop help me. It also didn't help that I didn't know who to change a tire. I had just about given up on doing it myself when Edward pulled up next to me and offered to help. It took me about ten minutes to realize he didn't know what he was doing either. He eventually admitted to being unable to change the tire. He took me to the store and then home. After that he was conveniently at the grocery store every time I was. After about three weeks he asked me to dinner. At first I said no but he was very persistent and I finally caved and now here we are."

At first glance Edward looked happy but if you really looked at him you could see embarrassment in his eyes. "Dude you couldn't change the tire? I thought we covered that shit in our automotive class in the tenth grade." Edward flipped Jasper off, "If you would have been me you would have been distracted by the beautiful soaking wet woman watching your every move too."

"Bella, be a deer and smack my son up side the head." I hesitated but after seeing the Esme was serious I eventually complied and smacked Edward. "Ma?" He rubbed the spot on his head. "Don't flip people off it's rude."

He then turned to look at me and I thought he was going to be mad but he smiled. "That hurt." I placed my half gone drink on the table and rubbed my free on the spot that I had smack. "You poor baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Emmett snickered just as James came in to inform us dinner was ready.

We went into the dinning room and everyone sat by their significant other. Carlisle and Edward took the ends of the table with me and Esme on their right hand sides. Alice and Jasper sat by me which left Emmett and Rosalie on the other. Both side had a kid in a high chair.

Once everyone was situated the staff brought in the plated for everyone. James made enchiladas, burritos, and tacos with beans and rice on the side. Everyone started to eat leaving little room for conversation. We were half way through dinner when I stopped eating because I was distracted by the garbage disposal known as Emmett. I leaned over and whispered to Edward, "Does even stop to breathe?"

Edward nearly spit his drink out all over the table. "Edward, honey are you ok?" He wiped his mouth but was still laughing. "I'm fine mom. Bella is just disturbed by Emmett's eating habits." I could feel the blush starting to spread when Rosalie spoke. "Thank God. I thought I was the only one disgusted. I thought he was going to eat my arm." Everyone except Emmett burst out laughing.

He finally stopped shoveling food in long enough to talk. "I'm not a cannibal. Your arm is perfectly safe." Esme placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "You'll have to excuse Emmett. Everyone tried so hard to teach him proper table manners but they never stuck." After that everyone went back to eating in silence.

For dessert we had fried ice cream, which I'm not even sure how you go about frying ice cream but it was delicious. Once the table was cleared Edward showed everyone to their rooms while I went to get ready for bed.

I was just about to slip into that wonderful world of dreams when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" The door barely opened but I could see the slender figure of Edward come in. I reached over and flipped on the side lamp so he wasn't walking in the dark. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

I sat up while keeping the blanket tucked under my arms. When he reached for the doorknob I spoke up, "Your family is really nice, and I hope my story about how we met was ok. I just panicked; we didn't get a chance to talk about it earlier."

He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you like my family and Bella and your story was great. I wish we would have been more prepared but it really did sound like something I would do." He pushed a loose curl behind my ear and I had to fight the urge to lean into his touch. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Bella."

As soon as he was out of the room I flipped off the light and laid down and finally fell into dream land. Unfortunately my dreams had been invaded by the one and only Edward Cullen. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating from a dream of Edward make sweet love to me. I had to find a way to push these feeling aside before I got myself hurt.

**EPOV**

Saying goodnight to Bella was harder than it should have been. After I kissed her cheek earlier it was so hard to look away from let alone leave her side. I took a deep breath and leaned against her now closed door. I was surprised when I saw Emmett staring at me. "Dude, just back in there tell her to come to your room and fuck her like you want to."

I don't know what came over me but I punched my cousin right in the face. He of course took it like a champ and pretended to not even feel it. "Emmett I'm sorry but when you said that about her," he waved it off. "Forget, I deserved it. It's clear to everyone that you really care for her. It's just you have to know that none of us believe that you two sleep in different rooms. I mean come on Edward give us some credit."

I slid down the wall running my hands through my hair, "Actually Emmett we don't share a room. Bella's different and I care for her." He lightly kicked my leg. "You have been dating for a time and you guys haven't slept together? Man grow a pair." I looked up at him and if it would have been about anyone else I would have agreed with him but Bella really is special. From what she had told me I assume she is a virgin and I refuse to take that from her. Besides that I did tell her this was to be a strictly platonic relationship.

"Thanks for the advice Emmett but please excuse me if I ignore you on this one." He shrugged and walked off back to his room. Once the house fell silent I forced myself to go to bed. Tomorrow I was going golfing with my dad and cousins while the girls took Bella out shopping. I would have to send her with my black card otherwise my mom will yell. I just hope she can handle the way they shop.

Not only was she going with Alice and my mom but I informed Alice I have two maids who are going to take care of Seth and Leah so Rosalie can enjoy the trip as well. She quickly informed Rosalie of this and also told her she would still be paid even if she wasn't working. From what I know about these women Bella better wear comfortable but fashionable shoes tomorrow.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of nothing but Bella. I dreamt of what I wanted to with her and not just sexually. I dreamt about taking her on trips to exotic places and having her meet the rest of my family. However the one that stood out the most was the dream of her in a white wedding dress walking down the aisle towards me. That was the dream that woke me up in the middle of the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and you should know the drill by now push the green button and talk to me.**

**Lissagirl26 thanks for the cookies and brownies they were delicious!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Early the next morning I got up and got dressed before going down to breakfast. I had a bounce in my step all the way down the stairs and through the halls but when I went into the dinning room to see no one but James I felt all the happiness leave me. "Good morning Bella, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." I looked behind me when I saw him straighten up and then I saw Edward in the doorway.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes and I felt like the third wheel. James left and Edward stood there staring at me awkwardly. "Um, my mom and the girls talked to me last night and they want to take you to a spa and shopping today." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed me a credit card.

"Go ahead and use this on anything it has no spending limit so have fun." I stood there gaping like an idiot, "Edward, I can't do that. I wouldn't feel comfortable spending your money." He tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Just consider it a perk."

"What are we considering a perk?" Both of our heads shot towards Emmett as he walked in on our conversation, "Oh me and Bella are just having our normal argument about her spending my money. She is so stubborn and never wants to use my card." Emmett came over and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Hell Bells if you won't spend his money give me the card and I will do it for you."

Edward practically ran over and pushed Emmett away from me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, "Emmett I've been telling you this since we were little; keep your hands off my things." I shook his arms off of me and turned around, "I am not a thing." "Oh, I like her Eddie she's a keeper. I mean she's sexy and she isn't afraid to put you in your place. Don't let her go."

I blushed at the compliment but still stood my ground about not being a thing. He may be paying me to pretend to be his girlfriend but I will not let him refer to me as a possession. "Bella please forgive me, I did not mean to insinuate that you are a possession." He pouted and it pulled at the strings in my heart and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "You're forgiven, this time."

Everyone eventually made it downstairs to join us for breakfast. It was very obvious that Alice and Jasper were both morning people where as everyone else needed to drink their coffee before actually doing anything, including talking. We all walked to the garage together and we got into separate cars after breakfast was over.

I rode in the back of the rental car with Rosalie while Alice and Esme sat up front. "OK so this is a girl's day out and Bella Edward told me he gave you his black card and we will have you completely comfortable with spending his money by the end of the day." I gulped loudly and Rosalie looked at me apologetically. "Alice, as great as that sounds I don't want to spend too much money."

She turned in her seat and looked at me like I was an alien. "You have a billionaire for a boyfriend I don't think he would mind if you spent some of his money on yourself." I scrunched up my nose, "Alice I don't like Edward for his money and I would feel bad if I spent it." She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. We pulled into the spa and they immediately started pampering us. We each got deep tissue massages, facials, pedicures and manicures. Rose and I were forced into enduring hair cuts while Alice and Esme gossiped about god knows what.

When it came time to pay Alice and Esme argued over who would pay. Both of them felt like being the generous party. Rose and I just stayed back not wanting to get involved in the sophisticated cat fight.

"So Bella I take it you aren't into the whole money aspect of being with Edward? I mean you just appear to be uncomfortable with anything that could be classified as a luxury." I sighed, "Well my parents weren't rich by any means but we were well off and my aunt didn't want to spoil me so I just got used to dealing with what I had. I meant what I said earlier I'm not with Edward because of his money, but I don't expect you guys to believe me."

Rose shook her head like she knew what I meant, "I completely understand. You love Edward not what he has and you would love him even if he was broke with not even two pennies to rub together." We shared and quick smile before Esme and Alice returned yelling that we needed to leave to go eat.

We went to some fancy and very expensive French restaurant that I would never be able to pronounce and of course we had to endure the argument of who would pay all over again. The waitress waiting for the card looked almost as frightened by them as Rose and I did.

While they continued to fight I handed her Edward's card and she ran away before either of them saw her leave. When she came back I signed the slip and me and Rose stood to leave and the two bickering hens robotically followed us. It wasn't until we were two blocks away before either of them noticed we had left. "Wait, nobody paid for lunch." Both Rose and I laughed at Esme.

"What are you two laughing at?" I placed a hand on her shoulder as we walked down the street, "Lunch was on your son Esme. Consider it part of his penance for not visiting you enough." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tightly I'm sure it rivaled Emmett's hugs. "You are just what my son needs." I blushed and we kept walking.

Four hours later we all had hands full of bags containing more clothes than I would ever wear in an entire lifetime. By the time we were done shopping I was surprised Edward's card hadn't been worn down to nothing because Alice stole it from me and used it way too many times. Fortunately for me I wasn't the only one being spoiled. According to Alice Rosalie needed a new wardrobe too.

Rosalie protested saying she couldn't afford to spend too much but Alice took care of that by not letting her spend anything. We both pouted like little kids when they shoved us into the dressing room with arms full of clothes. As the day progressed I learned a lot about each woman, but I learned the most about Rosalie.

Even though she may look like a snobby bitch who can't take care of herself she made sure every man whose eyes lingered too long knew that she could kick their ass if need be. She was a fairly open person who didn't get embarrassed often, so I caught my eye when she blushed when Alice and I talked about Emmett. I would have to bring that up later when it's just us without her boss and his family around. Maybe then I could actually talk about Edward and make it seem like we're really in a relationship without it being awkward.

When we got back to the house the guys were all hanging out in the front room drinking except for Emmett. Almost immediately after we walked through the door four of the maids, whose names I hadn't been told, came up and took each of our bags and told us the things would be put away before we would go to bed. I stopped the girl who took mine and told her not to take the stuff out of my bags because some of them had Christmas gifts for everyone in them.

Alice ran and jumped into Jasper's arms and covered his face in kisses. Esme slowly walked over and sat on the arm of Carlisle's chair while Rose and I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. I walked closer to Edward and was going to sit next to him on the sofa but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. I blushed and smiled at him.

It wasn't long before Emmett came bursting into the room, "Edward, you have billions of dollars and you have practically anything someone could ever need but you don't have single bottle of aloe vera in this fucking mansion. What the hell man?"

I had to cover my mouth to keep from busting out laughing at Emmett who was sunburned so bad that he looked like a tomato. I heard Rosalie giggling as she stood from her seat, "I have some you can use." Once they walked out together everyone laughed. "Carlisle, how did he get sunburned so badly?" I admired the adoration that Carlisle showed towards Esme, "You know Emmett he's always too stubborn to listen to us. Edward told him just because it is cold out doesn't mean he wouldn't get sunburned but he never listens."

Just then Emmett came back in with Rosalie. "How was I to know that I was going to get fried, seriously it's December for Christ's sakes. Rosie here thankfully had some of that blue ice aloe vera so I should be fine by tomorrow." I'm not sure if anyone else noticed but when he called her Rosie she smiled and bowed her head to avoid everyone else's stares.

My head shot back to Edward when I felt his hand rub my back. "You don't look nearly as tired as I would expect someone to look after their first round of shopping with Alice." I smirked at him, "I'll take that as a compliment?" It came out as a question not sure if I was supposed to look rundown. "Very much so and I absolutely love your hair cut." My breath got caught in my throat when he said love and I had to remind myself that he was just acting like a real boyfriend.

"Thank you," We both looked at Alice, "she is very stubborn and we had to force her to get it cut. And speaking of stubborn, it was like trying to shoot through a bullet proof door to get her to spend any money. You didn't tell me she is a tightwad."

My jaw dropped, "I am not a tightwad. You are just a squanderer." She furrowed her brow and whispered something to Jasper who laughed and whispered back. "I am not a wasteful spender!" Everyone busted out laughing after realizing she asked what squanderer meant.

"Alice sweetheart, you do spend a lot of money." She then stood up and huffed out of the room, "You guys go ahead and continue with pick on Alice day while I go check on my children." Jasper sighed before rising and going after her, "Thanks guys." Emmett then laughed at him.

Esme and Carlisle both yawned at the same time before they dismissed themselves to go take a nap. I caught Rosalie and Emmett sharing glances at each other across from the room. I turned to look at Edward, "Edward, would you come help me with something in the… library?" He didn't notice that I was trying to get him to leave with me but agreed anyway.

Once out in the hallway I peek back in the room and saw Emmett making his move, "What did you need my help with?" I shushed him and pushed him away from the door. "I don't need your I just wanted to give Rosalie and Emmett some time alone. I really think Rose likes him and he might feel the same way."

He brushed my hair out of my face behind my ear and grabbed the piece of floss that held my locket on it. "May I?" I nodded and he opened it to see the two pictures. On either side of the locket was a picture with me and each of my parents. "Your mom and dad?" I nodded, "It's all I have left of them. Lady Hannigan got rid of everything else." He let it go and I tucked it back inside of my shirt. "I'm really sorry." I shrugged, "It's ok; I've had a lot of time to get over it."

I hadn't even noticed that we had continued to walk, with me walking backwards, until my back hit the wall and then I noticed how close Edward was to me. "Just because you're over it doesn't make it right." He was now twirling a strand of my hair around his finger and my breathing picked up. With every breath I could smell him and his scent was clouding my mind. "Bella?" I looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Would you… like to go sit in the hot tub with me before we go out to dinner?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded before he took a step away.

"Please, don't let us interrupt." We both turned to look at Alice and Jasper who were staring at us from down the hall. I was about to sprint towards my room when I heard Edward reply, "We won't!" Before I had time to register what he said I felt his lips against mine and damn were the soft. He hadn't even deepened it at all and I was already moaning.

Man hands grabbed onto his hair when his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. As much as I wanted to cave and let him deepen the kiss I couldn't let him. When I pulled away he looked slightly disappointed. "OK if you two are done, is it alright with you if we join you in the hot tub?"

Edward still didn't take his eyes off of me, "Yeah, you guys can join us." Then we heard Emmett's booming voice, "Us too!" Everyone immediately looked over to him and saw him with Rose on his back. I was pulled from looking at them when I heard Alice yell, "Ha I told you Jasper! When will you learn to never go against me?"

* * *

**Talk to me, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Still in a dazed state I made my way up to my room and changed into my bathing suit. We still had a few hours before we were to go out to dinner so we were going to make the best of it. After a day of shopping with Alice soaking in the hot tub seemed like a dream come true. I was excited to find out what happened between Emmett and Rosalie and I was also a little afraid to know what that was between me and Edward.

Wrapped up in a towel I headed down to the pool and unfortunately I had to go by the kitchen where James was. I was hoping he wouldn't be around since he didn't have to cook for us tonight but I could hear his booming voice yelling at something as I passed by.

Something about him yelling sent a cold shiver down my spine and I felt the need to run towards any other person in this house and that is exactly what I did. I took off at a sprint and I had almost made it far enough away when he came out of the kitchen going to the pantry. "Good afternoon, Miss Bella!"

I turned to acknowledge him and almost screamed when he was right behind me. "James." I could barely speak because I was out of breath from running and because he really scared me, especially after hearing him yell. I could feel his eyes lingering on my body too long and I tightened the towel around me. He reminded me of the men who would come to the brothel. They were only interested in one thing and I sure as hell wasn't giving it to him. "I should be going; Edward and his family are waiting for me."

Before I could turn to leave he grabbed my arm stopping me. "I just wanted to let you know that I know about the agreement between you and Mr. Cullen, Grace told me. Anyways after you're done with him maybe we can come to an agreement." As he spoke his arm that was once on my arm slid down to the top of the thigh where he was grabbing forcefully and his eyes were transfixed on my chest.

I gasped in shock at his proposal and tried to push him away but he didn't budge, so I put all my weight into it and I punched him right in the face. I almost smiled when I heard a cracking noise and he grabbed his nose. "Don't you ever fucking touch, look, or think about me again." He was still busy with his now broken nose so I went back to sprinting down the hall.

I stopped and took a moment to compose myself before entering the room. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but I would have to wait and do that later. I am used to holding on to my feelings until a later time so I could do this. With one last deep breath I entered the room.

My jaw hit the ground when I saw Rose standing there in her red bikini. She could make any woman feel like a troll by just being present in the room, but you put her in a bathing suit and you will just want to die. "Bella are you ok?" Still feeling inadequate I walked over and sat in the hot tub with everyone else next to Edward who is the Rosalie of the men.

I don't know what it is but after that kiss he just looks different now. He draped his arm over my shoulders pulling me towards him and I almost let the whole James thing get to me. Even though he had no idea he was doing it, Edward was comforting me in a way no ever had.

My breathing became labored as I fought the tears. I mentally yelled at myself, I could do this. I had to, if his family saw me crying because of what James did and said they would find out the truth. "Bella, look at me." I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw concern, "What's wrong?"

I broke the staring contest with him and looked around to see that everyone was staring at me. I gasped and jumped out of the hot tub and ran to hide in the room that contained the tanning beds. I could hear Edward coming after me so I curled up into a ball sitting on the floor in the back corner.

My knees were pulled up with arms wrapped around them while the tears I tried to keep at bay poured freely. Edward sat in front of me not speaking just waiting for me to calm down. When I calmed down to just faint sobs he spoke, "Tell me what's wrong, please." I shook my head not wanting anyone to ever hear what James said to me. "Bella, you need to tell me what is wrong or I can't fix it. Please tell me, seeing you like this is and not being able to make it better is killing me."

I let my head hang low and shook it again. Before I knew what was happening he lifted me off the ground and placed me on his lap holding me as he rocked us back and forth. "Please." I wrapped both of my arms around one of his making sure he wouldn't be able to leave. "I ran into James on my way down here."

I barely heard the growl come from his chest but I pretended not to hear it. "He kind of asked if, after your family leaves, if I would agree to be with him. He didn't say it but I know he meant sex. I felt so bad that he insinuated that I would do that and then I realized that everyone would see this," I waved my hand between us, "that way."

A sob rocked through my whole body and I felt Edward's lips on my shoulder, "Bella, you are nothing like the women from the brothel. I know you fear being like them but you are different." He turned my face to look at him, "Don't worry about James I will take care of him." I shrugged at him, "I already broke his nose when he touched me."

And then I remembered I left that part out on purpose. "HE TOUCHED YOU! WHERE?" I shook my head, "It doesn't matter I took care of it. Please just calm down." I could see the muscles in his jaw straining as he carefully placed both hands on either side of my face, "Isabella where did he touch you?" I was too afraid to speak so I took his hand and placed it high on my thigh where James' hand previously touched.

I watched as realization took over his face. His eyes flashed from the beautiful green to a burning red. Before I could even try to calm him down he had risen from the ground placing me on my feet before he stormed out of the room. When the door opened I could see everyone else waiting to hear what was wrong.

"Edward, is everything ok?" He didn't stop to talk he just kept on walking. "Bella, where is he going?" I watched as he walked away, "I don't know." I ran after him grabbing a towel as I went. "Edward, Edward where are you going?" I was yelling down the hall and he was ignoring me. I was truly terrified that he realized James was right and I wasn't worth it.

I could hear the others behind me still trying to figure out what was going on. I saw him turn off and head in to the kitchen and then I heard a loud crashing noise immediately after the door closed. "Oh my God." I gasped when I pulled the door open to see Edward holding James up against a wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Edward!" He didn't turn around to look at me but I caught James glance at me. "You don't fucking look at her! You're fired; get the hell out of my house before I do more than break your damn nose." He released James and as James straightened his jacket he smirked at Edward. "I think you've gone and fallen for a whore Mr. Cullen."

All at once I stopped breathing, Edward started beating the shit out of James, Emmett and Jasper ran to pull him off, and Rose and Alice ran to my side. They directed me out of the room and up to my room where I curled up into a ball on my bed. They both tried to calm me down but I couldn't, I had never been called a whore before and it hurt mainly because it seemed to be true at least considering where I currently was.

"Get out!" hearing Edward yell I jumped a little and then registered what he was saying. He wanted me to leave. James calling me a whore brought it to his attention and that caused a new wave of sobs to take over me. "Rosalie, Alice get out. Leave us alone." I heard the door closed and then I felt Edward lay on the bed and he pulled me against his body so my back was against his chest.

He rubbed his hand over my arm while whispering calming words to me. He told me James was wrong and that I wasn't a whore. I'm not sure how long we laid there but at some point I fell asleep. When I opened my dry eyes it was dark outside and there was a snoring Edward sleeping with his arm draped over my waist.

"Edward." His eye fluttered open and he looked right at me, "I think we missed dinner. I'm so sorry, you should have woken me. Your family must be so upset." He shushed me and pulled me down so I was lying down next to him with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Don't worry about dinner, the family went without us. I sent Grace out to get us dinner and she should be back soon and my family is not upset."

I calmed a little and relaxed still tired from the awful afternoon. "Did they ask about James?" He growled when I said his name, "They did ask but I told them he was just being an ass. I had to explain what caused me to explode and then Emmett and Jasper wanted to go out and find him to beat him but I told them to relax. Which is also what I want you to do right now."

I nodded and laid my head back down on his arm. It was quiet for a few minutes before I rolled over to face him and noticed he was staring at me. "Edward?" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Yeah." I kept my eyes away from his knowing I wouldn't be able to ask if I looked at him. "Why did you react that way when I told you about James?" He wrapped both arms around me crushing me to his chest, "Bella first off no man should ever treat a woman like that, ever. Secondly no man working for me will ever talk to anyone I care about like that." I shot up and looked him in the eye, "You care about me?" I could have sworn I saw panic cloud his eyes but he was saved when Grace knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cullen your dinner is here." Her and one of the women I never met came in carrying trays of food. "Thank you Grace I will take mine in my office please." He kissed the top of my head before he stood and walked to the door, "Goodnight Bella." He and both women were gone before I said good night. It didn't escape me that he didn't answer my question and by now I know that he doesn't do anything without a purpose, so why didn't he answer my question?

**EPOV**

I ran from her room and hid in my office. Today had been a roller coaster and I was royally fucked, she had to know how I felt about her now. When she told me that James had touched her I took all my strength to keep from killing that bastard but when he called her a whore I snapped. Nothing was able to stop me except my two cousins. Had they not been there I would have killed him.

I guess I need to come to terms and find a way to tell Bella that this is quickly becoming more than what I had originally planned. I find it hard to believe that she doesn't notice that I am falling for her, even my dense cousin, Emmett, sees it. Maybe the perfect Christmas gift would do the trick. I guess I need to go shopping in the morning since tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and you should check out my new story "Letters". Push the green button and talk to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

After I ate I curled up in the bed and tried to fall asleep being exhausted from the night of crying. It took a while to fall asleep but when I did I instantly missed the feel of Edward's chest against my back.

The next morning I woke and the sun was already out and the tray that once held my empty dinner plate was replaced with a breakfast tray and a note. I grabbed the note and my orange juice and walked over to the window to enjoy the wonderful view of Edward's backyard. When I opened the note I found that it was from Edward:

Bella,

I am leaving the house and I won't be back until later this afternoon. My parents are going to spend some quality time together during the day and I have told the others that you still might need your space. They won't bother you. Please enjoy your day and I will see you when I get back.

Edward

P.S. Think of any Christmas movies you would like to watch tonight, it's a family tradition.

According to what Grace had told me Christmas Eve was a big deal with the Cullen's. Apparently they enjoy a casual dinner followed by their favorite Christmas movies with hot chocolate and s'mores made from the fire in the fireplace. I couldn't really remember anything about Christmas with my family and Lady Hannigan didn't celebrate because it was one of her busiest nights of the year.

I decided the wrap the gifts that I had bought for everyone while I was out with the girls but I never did find anything for Edward. I wasn't sure what to get him. I was supposed to go shopping with Alice again but that wouldn't be happening. Honestly I wasn't too upset about it because she wanted me to by lingerie for him and that wouldn't work.

After an hour I was finally finished and I went down to the library to see if Edward had my favorite book "Wuthering Heights". I didn't notice it before but after looking I noticed his library used the Dewey Decimal System. While searching I noticed that a few of his collection weren't complete and I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a few titles.

Once I had a small list of books that I thought he should have I went to find grace and let her know that I would be back that I just had a few last minute errands to do before tomorrow. She handed me the black credit card and insisted I take a car and I have learned you don't argue with her so Jeremy, the driver, took me to the nearest book store. He told me he would be waiting in the car for me and I assured him I wouldn't be too long.

I headed into the small store and was amazed by the books that were there. There were old leather bond books and then there were also newer paperback books. I was sure I would have sticker shock if I went to the antique section but I couldn't help myself from going over there and at least looking. Just being by these books reminded me of the movie "The Ninth Gate" where the main character Dean Corso is searching for old books and he has to check the authenticity.

I ran my fingers along the delicate binding smiling as I went by. "Can I help you?" I was startled by an old mole looking man. He had pop bottle glasses the magnified his eyes and he looked like a cartoon character. "Actually I am looking for these books." I handed him the list I had and he looked over and a smile spread across his face.

"I didn't know Mr. Cullen had a new secretary." I scrunched my eyes up in confusion, "How did you…" He turned the list around and point to the letter head where Edward's name was on it. "I'm actually just a friend." The man shrugged and turned with the list in his hands while talking, "Well any friend of Mr. Cullen's is a friend of mine and that means you can have his normal discount."

Before I was even able to protest he had the four books on my list already in his hands. I tried to protest and tell him that I couldn't afford them from the antique section but he assured me I was wrong. The first one he rang up he told me was a leather hardcover copy of several of Shakespeare's works from 1839. I was really shocked when I saw the only Shakespeare works Edward had was "Romeo and Juliet" so this was a must.

"Now this would run at $180.00 for a normal person but the Cullen price is $100.00." I cringed but thought that it was a hell of a deal. The next book he rang up was one that I would love to get my hands on and it would complete Edward's Jane Austen Collection. It was a leather bound copy of "Mansfield Park". "OK this one you are getting a really good deal on, your price is $125.00, normally $207.00. The cover is accented in 22kt gold which is what causes the price to be so high."

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I had heard of this kind of stuff but to actually experience it was surreal. Since I noticed he didn't have a copy of "Wuthering Heights" I got him a first edition leather bound with 22kt gold accenting. It was originally $275.00 but only cost me $145.00.

The fourth and final book that he rang up was a rare first edition black leather bond copy of "The Great Gatsby" this one wouldn't finish any collections but I noticed he had three paperback copies of it and all three of the spines were falling apart. He told me that the book normally would go for $350.00 but he was giving it to me for $200.00. I would have put the rest of them back if I had needed to in order to get just that one. With a total of $615.60 with tax I slid the black card knowing I would pay him back as soon as he paid me when I would leave.

I felt very confident in my purchases and was sure he would love them, at least I hoped so. When I got back to the house Grace had a lunch tray ready for me and I quickly ate so I could wrap Edward's gifts before he got back. I ate the soup and grilled cheese she made quickly and then sprinted up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later I was done wrapping all the gifts but still had plenty of energy so I decided to go down to the gym and exercise a little. I turned on the radio to a local 90's station and began to sing along to the radio as I worked out. After an hour on the treadmill and fifteen minutes on the bike I decided I had enough and began cleaning the equipment. I was singing and dancing along to No Doubts "Spiderwebs". When the song ended I heard clapping and immediately blushed knowing I had been caught.

When I looked at the doorway there stood the God known as Edward Cullen applauding me. "That was very entertaining." I shrugged and continued to wipe down the equipment, "I aim to please. Did you need something?" He shook his head and pushed off the doorframe walking towards me. "No I just heard the music from the living room and then I heard your lovely voice; next thing I knew I was standing here watching you dance around my gym. I may have to take you out dancing before our time is up."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "No, I don't dance in public. Had I known you were there I wouldn't have been dancing just now." He was no standing right in front of me and reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "We'll see about that." He was now so close to me that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and his hand had yet to leave the side of my face.

I could feel an electric current course through my body starting where his hand was touching me and I had to really focus on keeping my breathing steady. "So Bella did you have a good day? I heard Jeremy took you somewhere." I took a deep breath that only clouded my mind more because if his intoxicating scent. I wonder if it is cologne or just the way he smells. "Um yeah, I uh… had some more Christmas shopping to do." I stuttered as his hand moved from my face to my locket which he opened to look at the pictures again.

"You look like your mom, but you have your dad's eyes." I closed my eyes trying not to let the tears fall. I had always been told I had Charlie's eyes but I always thought they paled in comparison. I took a deep breath before looking up at Edward and he looked slightly confused by my reaction. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella." I shook my head and took the locket out of his hands.

"I'm not upset; I just haven't been compared to my parents since their funeral. It feels really good to hear that part of them stayed with me." We stood there is silence for a few moments and it felt like he wanted to say something to me but he couldn't quite find the words. When I began to feel awkward I turned and put the towel in the laundry basket across the room. "So did you really want when you came in here?" He shook his head as if clearing his mind, "I wanted to tell you we will be eating in an hour then we will hang out watching movies. Grace said for you to place all of your gifts by the door and she would be sure they make it down under the tree by tomorrow morning."

I went and turned the now forgotten radio off. When I got to the door Edward stood there just staring at me and I had to turn sideways to squeeze between him and the doorframe. Once in the hall I turned back to look at him, "I guess I'll see you at dinner." He nodded and I headed upstairs. I was almost up there when I heard Esme start talking from behind me, "You two don't need to cool anything down just because we are here."

"Excuse me?" When turned to look at her she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. She sighed and started climbing the stairs, "I said you and Edward don't have to distance yourselves from each other just because we are here. We can all feel the sexual tension between you guys."

I immediately blushed and wanted to run away but I couldn't do that. "Esme I can assure you that Edward and I aren't acting any different than we normally do." She stood there staring at me trying to tell if I was lying and thankfully I wasn't because if I was she would have seen right through it. "Fine. Alice has picked out your outfit for the night and laid it on your bed. I'll see you at dinner."

Once I got to the room I closed the door and leaned against it sighing. This would be so much easier if his family wasn't trying to analyze our relationship. Lying on the bed was a simple black long sleeve turtleneck sweater dress and grey leggings to go with it. I let a smile cover my face when I saw the black UGG boots on the floor.

I took a quick shower washing away all of the sweat and grime from my workout before I did my hair and applied very little makeup. By the time I put on my clothes I had just enough time to put my gifts by the door and go see Edward like I had planned. I stuck my head out the door and made sure no one was in the hallway before I made my way to his room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I slowly opened the door and looked around to find him standing in front of a mirror fighting with his hair. "Oh, I thought you were… Never mind, did you need something?" I closed the door and leaned against it. "Your mom approached me today. She thinks we're distancing ourselves from each other because they're here."

He continued to keep fussing over his hair as he spoke, "Yeah they all think we are avoiding each other because of their presence. Damn my hair!" I smirked at him before I left the safety of the door and headed over to him pulling a chair behind him. "Sit." He looked at me like I was crazy but he did as I said. "Now what are you trying to with your hair."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "I just want it to lay flat." I laughed and messed around with it for a minute, "Ok just wait here I will be right back." I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a bunch of the hair supplies from the bathroom. When I got back he was still sitting in the chair but he was pulling at his hair. "Ok for this to work you have to stop that." He smacked his hands down on his knees and waited for me to start working.

I brushed through his hair and then used a hair straighter on it, "I think you should leave it the way you always wear it, it looks good that way." He shrugged, "My mom always says it's too messy and I try to tame it but nothing I ever do works." After it was straightened I gelled it back then secured it with tons of hairspray. "Alright how does that look?"

His eyes shot up to the mirror and his jaw dropped, "You did it. No one has ever been able to get my hair to lay flat." I shrugged as I gathered all of my stuff to put back in the bathroom. "It's no biggy I used to help the girls do their hair. Yours was nothing compared to Sarah's. Now her hair is untamable." He stood up and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you." I just smiled and ran to my room where I threw everything on my bed and placed my hand on my cheek. I swear I could still feel the electricity coursing through my body.

When I opened my door Edward was standing there waiting for me, "You ready?" I smoothed out my dress and nodded. He extended his hand which I instantly took and we walked down the hallway holding hands. I couldn't keep the smile from my face even if I tried and I'm sure I looked really stupid.

When we walked into the dinning room everyone was waiting for us and Esme smiled at me when she saw our hands. "God Eddie you guys took long enough." Edward growled, "Emmett if you call me Eddie one more time I'll tell Rose about our spring break in St. Thomas." Emmett's eyes popped out of his head and he immediately shut up.

"Edward you look so debonair with your hair like that." I tried not to roll my eyes at Esme. Sure Edward looks good no matter how he wears his hair but I prefer the sex hair he normally has. "How did you get it to do that because we've never been able to get it to lay flat?"

He pulled on my arm until I was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around my shoulders with his chin on my head. "Bella did it. Now let's eat so we can watch our movies." We all sat around the table and the staff brought in a spiral ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, and sweet potato casserole.

Carlisle said grace and everyone started eating. "So Bella did you think of any movies you would like to watch tonight?" I shrugged looking at Alice, "My family doesn't really have any traditions for Christmas so I couldn't really thinking of anything." This time Esme spoke up, "Well then you can join our family tradition and pick out a movie tonight."

I smiled at her then looked around at everyone, "So what movies did you guys pick?" Edward cleared his throat, "Esme and Carlisle picked "It's a Wonderful Life" Alice and Jasper chose "Noel" Emmett wants to watch "Elf" which Rosalie agreed to and now we are waiting your choice." I wracked my mind and blurted out the first Christmas movie I could think of, "How about "Home Alone"?" Emmett busted out laughing and Edward groaned, "Ha dude you said I couldn't pick it but she picked it. I love you Bella!"

"Why wouldn't he let you pick that movie?" Everyone got really quiet except Emmett who kept laughing. I felt better when I saw a confused look on Rose's face as well. "Go ahead mom tell the story." I reached across the table and grabbed Edward hand and silently asked him if he was ok and nodded.

"Well Edward hasn't watched that movie since he was sixteen because he got left home alone. We were going to celebrate Christmas with Carlisle's aunt in London and he wanted to drive himself to the airport. He ended up getting a flat tire and didn't make it on time. We tried to get him on a flight later but they were all booked. He ended up spending all of Christmas and New Years alone. We even had all of his gifts so he couldn't even open them."

After dinner was over we all pilled into the living room and watched the movies, we started with "It's a Wonderful Life" then "Home Alone" because Emmett wanted to torture Edward. "I'm sorry Edward." He pulled me against his chest and we laid down on the couch being careful not to knock over our hot chocolate. "I forgive you, besides you didn't know."

It felt so good to be in his arms for the first time in a long time I felt like someone actually cared. I glanced up to look at him and he was looking down at me smiling. Then I was blinded by bright flash, "OW, look how cute they are." I was blinking trying to be able to see again, "Great Alice you blinded her."

I was finally able to see figures although they still had halos around them. "I want to see that picture when I can actually see again." Alice giggled and I laid back down against Edward who surprised me when he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch with Edward holding me tightly**.**

* * *

**Here you go. I hoped you liked Christmas Eve with the Cullens. I just saw "Remember Me" tonight and figured if I get a treat then my readers should too. Review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**~SAM~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while but I am really busy with school stuff right now! Hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

* * *

We were all woken up early by Carlisle and Esme. "Mom, Dad, why are you guys waking us up at 5:30 in the morning?" They looked completely refreshed and just smiled at how tired we all seemed to be. "Well son we are waking you guys up as pay back for all those Christmas mornings that you guys would wake us up at ungodly hours." I groaned and rolled over to burry my face in Edward's chest, "I never did that so leave me alone."

I heard everyone around me chuckle at my lack of enthusiasm. I guess I picked up being a night person from living with Hannigan. We would always stay up all night long and sleep in until late in the morning, even on Christmas morning. I barely felt Edward's arms wrap around me as he told everyone else to go start the coffee and that we would be waiting for them to open the gifts.

I curled deeper into him trying to escape back into a deep sleep, but Edward was making it very difficult. "Bella you need to get up or Emmett might draw on your face." I shook my head against him and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I heard him sigh and gave up on keeping me awake and he just held me as I slipped back into the best sleep I had ever had.

"Bella…Beeelllaaaa! I have coffee." I literally growled at Alice causing Emmett to bust out laughing. "Get away from me you evil little pixie." This time a felt a pair of very soft lips on my shoulder before I heard Edward speak, "Bella if you get up now we can open all the gifts and then you can go back to sleep."

I looked into his eyes and pouted, "Is there really coffee?" He laughed and took a mug from Alice and handed it to me. I sat up before taking a sip and enjoyed the warm liquid and the caffeine. "OK now that I'm up can we get this over with?" Esme looked a little shocked that I was in such a hurry to 'get this over with', I didn't mean it to be bitchy but after my parents died I never really celebrated Christmas like a normal person.

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person." Then I noticed Rosalie slowly come stumbling back into the living room to join us, "Me either, I'm with Bella let's get this over with." Alice insisted that all of us 'children' go change before we open the gifts so we all went upstairs and changed.

When I got back into the living room everyone was sitting waiting for me and Rosalie. When Rosalie walked back in like a zombie Edward got up from the couch and went to the tree and I motioned for Rosalie to come sit by me and we ended up cuddled up under the blanket sitting by each other.

"OK Edward it's your house you pass out the gifts!" I envied Esme's energy in the morning. Edward grabbed the gifts and started passing them out stopping only when He came across a gift for himself. Every time we came across a gift that I had bought for someone I held my breath hoping they would like it. From what I could see everyone loved their gifts. I almost bit straight through my bottom lip when Edward opened his books.

"How did you know this is my favorite book?" I couldn't help the bright smile of pride that covered my face when he expressed how much he loved the book. "You have three worn out copies of it in your library I figured it was important to you." All in all it was a successful morning.

I got tons of clothes from Alice and Jasper, most of which was the stuff she had told me looked fabulous on me but I vetoed during the shopping spree. Esme and Carlisle bought me a weekend spa trip to one of the most expensive spa's in the city and they also got me several gift cards to different types of stores. Emmett embarrassed me with his gift of lingerie I was unable to speak or even breathe I was so embarrassed. "Emmett!"

He threw his hands up in his defense, "Hey, Alice was the one who told what sizes and color to buy." I balled the used wrapping paper into a tight ball and threw it at Alice's head. "What? What did Emmett get you?" My eyes almost shot out of my head looking down at the lingerie realizing that only those in the loop knew what was in this box. I slammed the lid back down on the box and shook my head at Esme and Carlisle, "Nothing."

Thankfully they didn't press it but Edward's curiosity was killing him and without saying anything he asked Emmett what it was just by looking at him. Emmett glanced at me seeing my death glare before shaking his head, "You'll see later." Thankfully from then on it was relatively calm. Rosalie got me a book that I had pointed out to her while we were shopping and I couldn't wait to start reading it.

I was stunned by all the wonderful things that I had received that I didn't even notice until Esme said something that Edward hadn't given me a gift. "Esme, it's ok…" Edward interrupted me grabbing a small box from under the tree. "No Bella, I was gonna give this to you later just you and me but I guess it doesn't matter."

He handed me the wrapped box and I slowly ripped the paper from it to find a black velvet box. I looked up at Edward from under my eyelashes and loudly swallowed before I lifted the lid. Inside was a plain gold chain and I knew exactly what it was for. I gasped and covered my mouth with my shaking hand.

"I know how much you care about you parents and that locket is your most valuable possession. It deserves a proper chain to hang from." He kneeled down in front of me and removed the locket from me neck and placed it on the gold chain before returning it to my neck. I'm not sure what came over me but when he went to stand I grabbed his face between both of my hands and brought his lips down to mine.

This kiss was so much different than any other we had ever had. I let all of my emotions flow out of me into this kiss and I could feel Edward responding to it. For the first time ever I didn't care who saw me or what they would say later. He had just done the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me and I had to express some way how I felt. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his tongue licking my lips asking for entrance and I immediately granted it to him.

We fought for dominance but only for a split second before I succumbed to him letting him lead me. I amazed myself when I noticed that at some point we both stood and that my hands had made their way into his beautiful hair. Sooner than either of us liked we had to separate to breathe and I immediately remembered who was in the room when I felt his lips start to travel down my neck.

"Edward, stop." He pulled away and had a look of confusion on his face but it quickly vanished as he remembered who we were with. Everyone was quiet until Emmett spoke, "Looks like my gift will be used tonight." I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow off of the couch and hit him right in the middle of the face. "Shut up!"

He stood from his spot on the floor and looked really pissed. "That's it I'm gonna get you." I stopped breathing and I swear I whined like a dog. I looked up into Edward's eyes and he looked almost as scared as I did, "I'd start running." I didn't even stop to think before I took his advise and ran as fast as I could going anywhere that would get me away from Emmett.

Somehow I made into the library and seconds after I hid behind a shelf I heard Emmett come in. "I saw you come in here, Bella." I started tip toeing around hoping he wouldn't catch me. I was sure he wasn't really going to hurt me but I don't really know anything about Emmett. I dashed across the room towards the latter that led to the upper half of the library with out getting caught but I couldn't climb it without being seen so I hid under a desk.

"Emmett, let it go. You're in her favorite room and I'm sure she knows more about it than I do. You're not gonna find her in here." I closed my eyes and prayed Edward was able to get him to leave. "OK fine let's go I'll just get her later." I heard the door close but still waited a little while before I crawled out only to find Emmett and the rest of the family waiting in the hall way.

I threw my hands up in the air, "I surrender." Emmett laughed but Edward stepped in front of me blocking the water that was meant to hit me in the face. "SHIT! Emmett that was fucking cold!" Everyone giggled except for Edward who then turned to look at me. "This isn't funny I just saved you from having ice water thrown in your face." I used my hand to fan my face and dramatically sighed, "My hero!"

Apparently that made him mad because he turned to leave ending our morning fun. Emmett pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Just remember Bella revenge is a dish best served cold." I in turn whispered, "Don't play with fire if don't want to get burned." When he let me go he got to see my cocked eye brow and I hoped he knew I wasn't kidding. One of the things I learned living with Hannigan is how to pull pranks and I'm sure I am better at it than Emmett.

Alice came up and pushed my shoulder signaling that needed to go talk to Edward. She thought I needed to talk to him about the water but I desperately wanted some private time to thank him for the necklace. I'm sure he knew it was a big deal for me but I couldn't say how big of a deal in front of his family.

I knocked on his bedroom door before entering and waited for what seemed to be an eternity. He jerked the door open only wearing his pants from last night using his wet shirt to wipe some more water from his chest, which was hypnotizing. "What?" I shook my head to clear my mind, "Um… Thanks for blocking me from the water. It was very chivalrous of you."

He shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "Can I come in for a second?" His dazzling smile spread across his face as he moved so I could enter. My heart rate jumped to unhealthy rate when he closed and locked his door. God if he only knew what he does to me. "I wanted to thank you for the necklace. Most people wouldn't have thought about that and really does mean a lot to me." I played with the locket that now had an appropriate type of chain.

He came towards me and grabbed my face kissing my forehead, nose, and both cheeks before speaking. "You're welcome, but I must say it looks for more beautiful on your neck than it did in the store. Can I ask a question now?" I closed my eyes and titled my head towards the ground, "You already did, but sure."

I barely heard him mumble 'smart ass' under his breath before he spoke, "What did Emmett get you?" I laughed and shook my head, "That's for me to know and you to go crazy over not knowing." I kissed his lips that were now in a pout before I left his room to go get some more coffee and maybe some actual food.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Alice and Esme there moving about the kitchen talking about all of their wonderful gifts. "Oh Bella dear there are bagels in the dinning room if you are hungry and more coffee in there as well." I smiled at Esme, "What are you guys doing?"

Alice turned and I got to see for the first time she was wearing an apron that was covered in food already. "We are making dinner. Edward gives the servants the day off and Esme always loves making Christmas dinner. Rosalie is in the kids' room watching the parade and I believe the guys are in the living room watching football." I sheepishly looked around not sure if I should offer to help considering I'm not that good at cooking but I figured it would be nice to at least offer. "Do you guys need any help with anything?"

They quickly looked at each other and shook their heads no, "Well I will be with Rosalie if you change your minds."

I stopped in the dinning room and grabbed a bagel and coffee before I started to go to the kids' room but was stopped by Edward holding up my gift from Emmett. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran to him. "Put that back, and stay out of my stuff!"

He laughed as he placed it back in the box, "Sorry I couldn't help it the curiosity was killing me." I jerked the box out of his hands and tucked it under my arm, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." He pulled me into the dark room behind him and started kissing my neck, "Curiosity is the very basis of education and if you tell me that curiosity killed the cat, I say only the cat died nobly."

I was literally panting and was surprised that I hadn't dropped my coffee mug when he bit down hard on my neck, I did however drop the box from Emmett. My now free hand worked it way into his hair and I pulled his lips away from my neck up to my own lips.

He took this opportunity to take my mug from my hand and he placed it somewhere that I couldn't see in the dark. I squeaked when his hands traveled down my sides to my butt and he lifted my up so that I was being held up by him and the wall. At this point I could feel his hard on pressing into me and oh my god did it feel good.

He lips traveled down across my neck until her reached the top of my shirt. I could feel his hands lingering at the bottom of it and I wanted so badly for him to just rip the shirt off of my body and do whatever he wanted to me but I had to open my stupid mouth. "Edward?" He didn't remove his lips from the top of my chest as he moaned his response and ground his hips against mine. "Edward, oh God Edward, you have to stop."

When he pulled away I saw shame and fear in his eyes and the only way I could think to make them go away was to quickly kiss his already swollen lips. "Edward, you don't want this. You said the first nigh we met that you didn't want this to happen, remember?" He slowly lowered my legs back to the ground and stepped away pulling at his hair pacing the length of the room. "Bella, I am so sorry. I never should have, I'm so stupid!"

I stepped forward and grabbed his arms pulling them out of his hair, "You're not stupid Edward." Tears started pouring down his face, "I am. I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt you and here I am doing just that. You are too good for me and I understand if you think I am just like those disgusting men from the brothel."

I was in shock. How could he think he is anything like those men? I have seen the damage they have done to the women who work there and you can almost tell just by looking at them that they are cold and heartless. Edward is the nicest person I have ever and may ever meet. "Edward, don't say that. Those men scared me. I mean really they scared me, I was afraid to sleep there but you are so different. You make me feel warm and safe and you do protect me. You got rid of James or Emerson or whatever his name is and then this morning you protected me from Emmett."

He scoffed, "Em wasn't gonna really hurt you." I placed a hand on his face and wiped the tears away, "It doesn't matter you were still there when I needed you to be there. I'm not upset about what we just did but you said…" "Bella I know what I said, but that was before I knew you. Now I just want to be with you. I never want you to leave me again. It's crazy I know, we don't really know each other and yet I feel like I can't live without knowing you at least in some capacity."

I was opening my mouth to tell Edward that I felt the exact same way when Emmett's voice echoed through the house, "Edward, the game is on!" I took a deep breath before speaking. "Edward, why don't you go watch the game and I'll go help Rose and we can talk about this later tonight?" He let his head fall but nodded before turning to leave. "Hey," he turned back to me and I kissed his lips one last time, "you could never be like those men."

* * *

**Well what did you think let me know. Also go check out my newest story Dance With Me. It's not really my story but my cousin is using my account to post hers under my name. Thanks for reading!**

**~SAM~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I sat there watching the game with all the guys but mind was still back in that dark room with Bella. The whole time I was with her I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. After seeing that gift that Emmett gave her I became an animal. When she stopped me I caught a glimpse of myself and what I was doing and I felt terrible.

It amazed me when she tried to comfort me letting me know that it was ok. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to say something to me but Emmett had to go and ruin it by yelling about the damn game. Now here I am staring at the TV but not paying it any attention and the worst part is that Jasper keeps looking at me like he knows something I don't.

At half time, which I only noticed because Emmett wanted food, I got up to grab all the bags of chips I had because I knew Emmett would eat them all. Jasper followed me and cornered me in the pantry. "Hey Ed, can we talk for a minute?" I chuckled at him, "Well we already are but I assume you have something specific on your mind so shot."

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Alice and mom weren't paying us any attention. "I just wanted you to know that Bella's different." My forehead wrinkled in confusion and he nodded his head for me to follow him. He quickly dropped off the snacks in the TV room and I followed him upstairs.

Before I knew it we were looking in the room at Rosalie and Bella. Rose was playing with Seth on the floor while Bella was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Leah. "She's better than Nicole. She loves you and I can tell that you are fighting with the feelings you have for her but your just causing yourself more pain."

I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. Just then Bella looked up at me and Jasper. The smile on her face made me wish that the little girl in her arms was ours and that scared the hell out of me. "I don't think I could handle it if she ends up being anything like Nicole. I'm scared Jazz, I haven't let anyone in since she left."

He slapped me on the back before he spoke. "No one can be for sure Edward, but you look at her and tell me if she is anything like Nicole. I don't see it, but you're the one who needs to know for sure." I did what he said and while I looked at her I felt my heart swell and it was almost painful. She wasn't anything like Nicole, sure there were the physical similarities which first drew me in but there was more to Bella and I wanted to know everything about her. Even if that meant I might get hurt again.

Jazz and I went back to watch the game and this time I actually paid attention to what was going on. I even got into a fight with Emmett over a call the ref made and Jazz had to break it up telling us we were both stupid and blind. It felt really good to have my family here with me and I would never want to go that long without them again.

**BPOV**

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. I helped Rose with the twins and we got to know each other better. She talked for almost an entire hour about her feelings for Emmett and I just laughed because it felt good to have a girl friend to actually talk about this stuff with.

Before we knew it Alice and Esme came and got us for dinner. Luckily at that point the kids were both asleep. Alice told Rosalie to enjoy herself tonight because she and Jasper were going to spend the night with the kids. We were both confused by this but it became clear when Emmett asked Rosalie to join him a late night swim later that Alice was in on it.

We all sat around the table eating the most wonderful dinner I had ever eaten. "Oh my God Esme this is the best turkey I have ever had." She smiled, "Well Bella if things go well then one day I will reveal the family secret to you like I did Alice." I put the fakest smile on my face and looked down at my plate. It was things like that that made this situation so hard. It would be much easier if this family hated me.

Rose and I cleaned the dishes even though Esme said the guys should be the ones to do all the cleaning. As soon as we were done Rose sprinted upstairs to change into her bathing suit so she could join Emmett for their date. I wondered around the house spying on everyone I saw. Esme and Carlisle were watching cheesy Christmas movies while Jasper and Alice watched even cheesier cartoon Christmas movies with the twins.

I stayed as far away as I could from the pool because it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what those two were doing. I was on a mission to find Edward but he was no where to be found. I really wanted to get the awkward conversation out of the way but that would be hard to do without him.

I had almost given up when I heard the most beautiful music coming from a hallway I had never been down before. Since I knew where everyone else was I knew it had to be Edward. I followed the music and it led me right to the man I was looking for.

I stood at the entrance waiting for him finish before I spoke, "That was beautiful Edward." He softly closed the lid on the piano and patted the bench waiting for me to join him. I slowly made my over to him and sat next to him neither of us speaking. I picked at my fingernails while Edward played with a button on his shirt.

"Look Edward, I get it ok. What happened this afternoon doesn't have to mean anything." I swallowed trying to swallow my emotions and not cry. I tried to keep my eyes down to the ground but that was impossible because Edward lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, I can't pretend like this afternoon means nothing because it doesn't. I'm silent right now because… because you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long, long time. The last person I cared about took my heart and shattered it. When she left I swore I would never let anyone in again, but you weaseled your way in. That should scare me but it doesn't. I want to give us a try, that is, if you want to."

Not once during his speech did look away from me or break eye contact. I wanted to scream at him of course I wanted to try and be with him but I knew that would be over dramatic, so instead I settled for claiming his lips.

I placed both hands on his face and pulled him to meet mine. What started out as a soft and gentle kiss quickly became very heated and passionate. His hands grabbed my thighs and pulled me so that I was now straddling him on the bench, which I must say wasn't very comfortable.

My hands moved from his face and locked onto his unbelievably soft hair. His tongue licked my lips trying to get me to allow him entrance which I of course gave him. He tasted so much better than anything I had ever tasted, mint with a hint of cinnamon but he was amazingly sweet. With his hands still on my hips he began to grind me against himself causing the friction we both desired.

I sucked on his bottom lip while he devoured my top one. I took my hands out of his hair and instead scrapped my nails down his shirt clad chest. He growled and startled me when he quickly stood and laid me down on the piano top. When he pulled from me I saw a glint in his eyes that I had seen in many men's eyes before but from Edward it was different.

He reached the bottom of my shirt and raised it to just below my breasts. Not a single spot on my stomach went without being kissed and touched. He placed his left hand on my hips to keep me from squirming. As he held me down his fingers played with the button on my pants but never undoing it.

I was panting unable to control my breathing as Edward began to lift my shirt up over my head. I had to sit up to help him and it was then that I realized what we were doing and where we were. Edward stopped lifting my shirt and grabbed my face. "Bella, what's wrong?" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head until he let me go.

I thought I was unable to control my breathing before but now I was having a full blown panic attack. "Bella, take a deep breath." Even though he said those words and I tried I wasn't able to actually do it. I was grasping at the edge of the piano trying to calm down but it was useless. He pried my hands off the piano and squeezed them bringing me back to reality.

My eyes shot open and I looked into his eyes trying to mimic each and every breath he took. When I calmed down he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Bella I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." I laughed and he pulled away looking at me like I was crazy.

I ran a hand through my hair exhaled quickly causing my bangs to fly around. "Edward, it wasn't you or even so much as what we were doing." He sat back down on the bench and looked up at me silently asking why I panicked. "You're gonna laugh at me." He lifted both of my hands and kissed them, "I promise, I won't."

I looked him dead in the eye as I spoke so that he would know I was completely serious as I spoke. "OK but no laughing." He nodded, "When I sat up to help you remove my shirt I noticed we were on the piano." He quirked his eyebrow at me not getting what I was talking about, "God, Edward don't make me spell it out for you."

He rubbed the tops of my thighs, "I honestly don't see the problem with being on the piano." I groaned and buried my face in my hands, "In _Pretty Women_ he pays her to pretend to be his girlfriend and they have sex on the piano." It was like watching a light turn on behind his eyes. "Holy shit, Bella I never…" I shook my head, "Edward I didn't mean it like that, but you can see why I panicked right?"

He stood taking my face in his hands and kissed my swollen lips. "I get it Bella, its ok. However, now that we aren't acting like hormonal teenagers I would like to ask you something." I nodded not sure if I wanted to hear what he had to ask me. "Bella, would you please do me the pleasure of going out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I giggled at this. After everything we have done today he really just asked me out and looked scared that I might tell him no. "You silly man, I would love to go out on a date with you tomorrow night." He leaned in and kissed me one last time before lifting me off of the piano and carrying me out of the room.

I thought he would put me down once we reached the hallway but he continued to carry me all the way up to my room. He gently placed me on the ground at my door. "Edward I could have walked on my own." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I know but I didn't want to let you go." He turned and our lips were almost touching when we both heard Rosalie screaming from the room down the hall. _"Emmett, OH MY GOD!"_

Edward turned back to look at me and we both busted out laughing. "That is awkward." I laughed at him, "At least it's them and not your parents." He scrunched his face up in disgust and I laughed. "OK with that I say goodnight." He leaned down and placed the softest kiss on my lips before he walked away. I waited until he was at his door and yelled, "GOOD NIGHT EDWARD!"

Once behind the safety of my door and squealed and jumped on my bed. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had a date with Edward tomorrow night. That night I dreamt of what it would have been like if Edward and I had met under normal circumstances, such as bumping into each while walking on the sidewalk. In my dream Hannigan was always right there behind me as if waiting for something to happen. When I woke up I couldn't shake the feeling that Hannigan was still going to play a major role in my life whether I wanted her to or not

* * *

**OK so don't hate me for stopping the piano sex I promise if you keep reading there will be a lemon, just not sure when yet. Tell me what you think good or bad. If you have any suggestions just let me know I might be able to fit them in.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next afternoon Alice and Rose both locked me in my room and tortured me with makeup and hair products until Edward began banging on the door screaming we were going to be late. He refused to tell me any of the details of where we were going he just told me we were staying within the city and that we would have a good time. It was such a secret that he had Grace and Alice go out and buy my dress and I couldn't see it until I put it on, not that is gave anything away.

The dress was royal blue sleeveless with wide straps that crisscross in the back with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waistline with a pleated bust that hit just above the knee. She paired it with a pair of black Louboutin peep toed heels which would probably be the death of me.

I blushed I as I walked down the stairs and Emmett whistled at me. "Thanks Emmett." I gnawed on my bottom lip as I looked around the downstairs for Edward. "He isn't down here." Fear started to settle in that maybe he changed his mind when Emmett grabbed my arm and linked it with his own. "He asked me to escort you out to the garage. He's getting the car ready."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as we walked out to the huge garage. When we got there Edward was using a white cloth to wipe down some fancy car I had never seen before but I did notice that Alice had made sure that not only did Edward and I match but we matched the car as well. Edward was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie that matched my dress.

"He must be trying to impress you."

I was drawn out of me ogling Edward when Emmett chuckled at what appeared to be my clueless ness. "That my darling Bella is the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. A non-custom one cost 17 hundred thousands dollars and we all know that Edward has to have everything his way so his is costume made." I rolled my eyes at how men are about their cars. I could care less if we walked but that wouldn't go over so well in these heels. "Hey Eddie, I brought you your date.

He immediately perked up and ran over to use. "Thanks Emmett, and don't call me Eddie." He took my arm from Emmett's and kissed the back of my hand causing me to blush yet again. We all stood there in an awkward silence while Emmett kicked an imaginary rock. "You can use the Aston Martin for your date if you leave right now." He smiled and ran off to the house but we could still hear him yelling. "ROSE HE CAVED!"

Edward being the perfect gentleman that he is opened the car door for me but then he scared me as he sped off into the city. "Edward, will you please tell me where we are going?" He squeezed my hand in a comforting way but then shook his head no. I growled and threw my head back against the headrest as he laughed.

I paid close attention to everything we passed hoping to get a clue but it was pointless I knew nothing about this side of the city. When the car came to a stop Edward handed the keys over to the valet along with a very large tip before running over to open my door. I looked up and saw we were at a restaurant called _Casa La Femme_ one that I had heard about but never dreamed of actually eating at.

When we walked in they knew exactly who he was before he told them; they led us to a secluded section which I assumed he had requested. The table was small just big enough for two and there was a white net covering it. Edward pulled my seat out for me and then took his before the waiter spoke, "Mr. Cullen we are already preparing you the White Tent Menu according to your request. Do you know which wine you would like order?" Edward kept his eyes on me as he spoke, "Yes, we would like a bottle of Perrier-Jouët Fleur, France Magnum 1.5L." The man smiled and nodded before walking away.

I chanced a look at the small list of wines that was sitting on the edge of the table and caught a glimpse of the wine he just ordered and I nearly had a heart attack, it was $1,200.00 which is beyond ridiculous for a bottle of wine.

He noticed the look of pure shock on my face and grabbed my hand before removing the list from my sight. "Quit looking at that or you will drive yourself crazy." I glared at him and he laughed, "OK, calm down. Besides that is nothing compared to how much money I actually have so please relax and enjoy the night?"

I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders back to try and loosen up. The waiter came back with two wine glasses, the bottle of wine, and a tray full of food. Once he placed it in front of us Edward took a bite of something and I looked at him like he just sprouted a second head. "Sorry let me explain, we are eating from the White Tent Menu which is a four course meal. This is the mazza course, which is Egyptian appetizers." He pointed at each as he told me what it was. "Hummus, Babagonoush, and Fuul Medames." When he saw the fear on my face he laughed, "Just try a little of each one and if you don't like them we can order something else."

I nodded and tried each dish and was surprised that they didn't disgust me. Actually everything was really good and I was even happier when then next course was served. "This is more appetizers. These are Peasant Salata, Salata Gargeer, Salata Tamatem, Warak Enab, Goulash Bil Gibnah, Crabmeat Kofta, and Felfel Mahschi." We slowly ate what was in front of us sneaking glances at each other but we always caught the other.

"Edward?" He looked up at me from his plate. "They don't normally serve all of this to their customers do they?" He groaned, "No, normally you choose one thing for each course but I thought you would enjoy trying everything and since you will never let me splurge on you like this again I took advantage. Please forgive me?"

I smiled and reached over to grab his hand. "I forgive, but just this once because this food is delicious and the company isn't so bad either." He lifted our joined hands and kissed mine. "Good because you are very special to me." We went back to eating our food and the conversation just flowed, and I learned so much about him.

I learned that he went to Brown even though his dad wanted him to go to Yale and his mom wanted him to go to Columbia. He talked about his favorite movies and music which led to how he started playing the piano and he kept mentioning a girl named Nicole but would always quickly change the topic. I decided I would let it go for now but I would find out about Nicole and soon.

At the end of the night he paid for our meal and we went back to the house. Emmett and Rose were not back from their date yet but the house was still quiet, but I guess that isn't hard to believe considering how big the house is.

"Bella what do you to do now?"

We were sitting on the couch watching the flames in the fireplace not really doing anything. I was tucked into Edward's side and was playing with the fingers of the arm that was draped over my shoulder. "This." I leaned in a kissed his lips. What was meant to be a chaste kiss quickly evolved into something more. My heart was beating so fast I was glad that no one else could hear it and my body felt like I had been lying out in the sun all day and the heat was radiating off of me.

Edward's hands moved to my hips pulling me so I was now straddling him as my hands locked themselves in his hair. When we had to separate to catch our breaths his lips attacked my neck and the front of my chest. When his lips came across the chain of my locket he ran his hand down and grabbed the locket. It was like someone reached out and smacked him. "Bella we should stop before this goes any further. I may have self control but even I have a breaking point."

I looked over at the clock on the wall before laying my head against his shoulder. "It's late." He sighed and stoked the back of my hair. "Yeah we should go to bed. I think Alice wants your help planning the New Years Eve party tomorrow." I closed my eyes not sure how he would take what I was about to say but I knew I had to say it or I would always wonder.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

I felt his chest stop rising from taking breaths but I could hear his heart beating rapidly since my ear was on his chest. "Edward?" His lips kissed the side my head and his arms rubbed up and down my back. "Sorry Bella I just wasn't expecting you to ask that. Of course you stay with me." I sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Right before I was out of the room he called out to me. When I turned to look at him he was now at the fire place holding my purse out to me. As I reached out for it he pulled me back against his chest. "Bella, this doesn't have to lead to anything. I mean, just because we are sharing a bed tonight doesn't mean we have to have sex. I want you know I'm not expecting anything."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I'll see you in few minutes." When I got to my room and I was looking at my choices of sleepwear I had a big decision to make. Do I really want to sleep with Edward tonight or not? Yes, Edward is the sexiest man I have ever seen, but that isn't really a big deal all I've ever seen are pigs. Not to mention Edward is completely different from those disgusting men. He seems to genuinely care for me but what keeps coming back to me is how often the name Nicole appeared in our conversation tonight. I really need to know about Nicole before anything happens.

I settled on wearing the lingerie Emmett got me for Christmas but I also wore my normal pajamas over it just in case. I needed to talk to Edward about Nicole even if he didn't want to. She was a big part of his life and I needed to know just how big a part she really was.

* * *

*********PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************************

**OK so please go to my profile and vote on the poll I; have posted. It will close on Monday May 3rd. It is very important to this plot. Thank you!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I may not be posting until after next week, yay finals! **

**Tell me of you liked or hated it, hell even tell me if you don't even care about it.**

**~SAM~  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

To say that her asking if she could stay the night with me surprised me would be the biggest fucking understatement in the history of the world. My breathing stopped and I had to force myself to remember how to breathe.

While at dinner we learned so much about each other. I told her all about school and my hobbies and unfortunately I mentioned Nicole a lot. She told me all about the ladies she considered her friends back at the brothel and more about the better times in her life. She was an only child but never felt like she was because she had her friend Jacob.

I could tell she cared for him even now. I laughed when she told me about him beating up a kid twice his size because he knocked Bella into a mud puddle. She said she was terrified because the kid was huge but it was like Jacob was a super hero and he just attacked him without thinking about it. The bully was forced to apologize but not before Jacob made him eat the same mud Bella had fallen in.

Every time she mentioned his name a look of sadness spread across her face but then she would look at me and it would quickly wash away. I made a mental note of his name, Jacob Black; I would try to locate him if it would make her happy. I admit I was insanely jealous that another guy had that much control over her emotions but seeing that I had the same affect on her quickly erased that.

Knowing that I would be spending the whole night with Bella laying next to me in my bed I took a quick ice cold shower hoping that would keep my body in check. I meant it when I told her this didn't have to lead to sex and I would rather die than make her feel pressured in any way.

I was thankful that she wasn't waiting for me when I got out of the shower. Normally I either sleep in my boxers or my birthday suit but considering my company tonight I decided I would wear the one pair of flannel pajama pants. I had just pulled them on when there was I soft knock on the door.

"I'll be right there!"

I walked to the door and stopped once I was in front of it. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair one last time before I reached out and opened the door. When it was open I saw my angel standing there wearing a black wife beater and a pair of short flannel shorts. I chuckled but stopped quickly when I saw panic spread across her face.

"We match."

She looked at what we both were wearing and bit her bottom lip trying to keep from smiling too much. I wanted to scream at her to stop because her biting her lip was driving me crazy, but I'm man enough to admit that I am a masochist and I secretly enjoyed it.

We stood in the doorway for a few moments in an awkward silence before she quirked her eyebrow at me and I immediately jumped to the side knowing she was waiting for me to invite her in.

This wasn't her first time in my room but I stood at the now closed door watching her look at everything that was in my room. Every time she came across a picture of me she would smile and you could feel the happiness radiate off of her. She finally stopped and settled for looking out the French doors that led to the patio.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight."

I crossed my room as quickly as possible and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder while looking out the window. "Yeah, but it pales in comparison to you." I saw her blush spread across her face out of the corner of my eye as she leaned back against my chest.

I pulled my arms from her waist as I kissed the side of her neck and lifted her up bridal style and sat us both down on the couch so that we could continue to look out the window. We sat there for several minutes with me holding Bella and her clinging to me like a life preserver. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as we sat there together.

"Edward, can I ask you question and you promise not to get mad at me?"

I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger and hummed my reply. She rubbed her hand up and down my thigh but I could tell that she was calculating the best way to ask me her question. "Who's Nicole?"

I immediately stopped playing with her hair and subconsciously stopped breathing. The only people who I had ever told about Nicole were my family. It's not that I am ashamed of Nicole or anything like that but I don't like to talk about her. Whenever I am forced to even think about her I slip into a dark place where I do nothing but mope for days at a time.

Bella turned her head to look at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious because you mentioned her so much." I sighed and leaned my head back so it rested on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes not wanting to look at anything.

"Nicole was my fiancé and the last woman I ever let in my heart." I wanted to say until you walked in but I didn't want to freak her out. "She broke my heart. We were together for years. We were friends for several years before we started dating in our junior year in high school and stayed together until our third year in college. I thought she was the one and that we would be together forever. We did everything together, we were each other's first everything. When we were kids we practice kissing on each other, then we were each other's first real relationship, we lost our virginity to each other, and I thought we were meant to be. When I proposed I so scared that she would say no to me but when she agreed to be with me I was ecstatic. I was so happy and I thought my life would be the perfect white picked fence. However, things spiraled out of control before I could even wrap my mind around her saying yes. When we got home after dinner where I proposed she threw the ring at me and ran away. It turned out the Nicole had been cheating on me and she couldn't keep lying anymore about it because she had gotten pregnant and since I can't have kids she was gonna have to tell me.

"I was a mess when she left. I was so bad I had to take a semester off from college and I isolated myself from everyone I knew. During that time I cut myself off from my parents and I was just a college kid so I didn't have anything. I got a job working at McDonalds to pay my bills but other than that I did nothing but drink. I wasn't really living I was just there."

When I opened my eyes to look at Bella there wasn't the look of pity in her eyes like many other people had shown for me. Instead I saw a hint of anger burning in her eyes.

"What made you wake up and go back to school?"

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair, "I'll tell you but you can't repeat it because she would kill me." She quickly nodded, "It was Alice. During that time I had received their wedding invitation but I marked it return to sender and acted like I never got it. She drove here and banged on my door demanding I talk to her. When I refused to open it she called a lock smith and they opened it for her. When she came in and saw me lying on my bed with Jack Daniels bottles all over my floor she literally kicked my ass. I ended up needed six stitches."

Bella's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she turned around to look at me. I chuckled and turned my head and pulled my ear down so she could see the scar that's above my ear but below my hairline. She hissed as she ran he soft finger tips over it. "That looks like it really hurt." I closed my eyes and my face into Bella's touch as she ran it from behind my ear down to my jaw.

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch but I deserved it. I was drunk and said really awful things to her and she got mad and threw a lamp at me. It was the wake up call I really needed. When we got back from the hospital we got rid of all my alcohol and she got me ready to start school again. Alice saved my life and she won't let me tell anyone about. Jasper doesn't even know about it. He thinks she went on a shopping trip for a week, which isn't really a lie."

We sat in silence until I noticed her breathing slowed and I scooped her up and walked us to the bed. After I had her tucked in I settled in the bed next to her but not so close that she would feel uncomfortable. I rolled over on my side to look at Bella whose eyes opened just barely but enough that I noticed it. "Thank you Edward."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "For what Bella?" She slid across the bed and snuggled against me, "For everything." I felt her eyelashes close against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her before saying a silent thank you for sending me Bella to what ever deity would listen.

* * *

**I know it is short but that's just how it is. Thanks to all of you who voted on my poll, I love you all. Please review and tell me what you think, and don't get too comfortable I am foreseeing my drama for Eward and Bella so send me any ideas you might have. My plans are not set in stone.**

**~SAM~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up with the sun shinning in the window landing right on my face but what surprised me the most was the muscular arm that was wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to Edward's chest. I sat there and just stared and the beautiful angel that was sleeping next to me. He looked so innocent laying there with his eyes closed and his lips in the slightest pout.

I reached up and moved a piece of stray hair that was falling into his eyes. How could anyone be so terrible to someone as gorgeous and kind as Edward? He has been nothing but nice to me and from what his family says he had always been like that and Nicole took him for granted.

Seeing his face as he told me about her killed me. He reminded me of how I looked at my parent's funeral. I was there and but yet I wasn't. Jacob told me I was zombie Bella, that the glow in my eyes was gone. I never fully understood what he meant until Edward was telling me about Nicole. I wanted to yell at her and ask if she had been dropped on her head as a baby. She had to be a heartless bitch to hurt Edward like she did, who in the world could be better than Edward.

By the time I tried to get up from the bed the sunlight had spread across the entire room and I had a pressing urge to use the bathroom. However every time I tried to move away from Edward his grip on me tightened. I wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the fact that every time he squeezed me I felt the urge to pee even more.

I never thought that my savior would have been Grace but at that point I wouldn't have cared if it was Emmett. "Mr. Cullen, I can't find Bella any…where… I'm so sorry I thought you would be up. Please forgive the intrusion." When Grace came in the room without knocking I was a bit frightened, but I was relieved that she had woken Edward. I didn't have the heart to disturb him.

He was so surprised by her invasion that he shot up from laying down to sitting up in .02 seconds, pulling me with him. Once she left he laughed and laid his forehead against my shoulder before lying back down pulling me with him. "How did you sleep?" I pried his arms from around me and ran to the bathroom yelling over my shoulder, "Hold that thought."

After I used the bathroom and washed my hands I ran back in the room and jumped on the bed before pulling the comforter up to my chin and curling into a ball. "Are you comfortable?" Edward was laughing at me but I just smiled up at him before nodding. "Yes, thank you and I had one of the best nights of sleep last night, thank you for asking." He kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I am so happy to hear that because I don't think I have slept that good in years." I placed my chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes, "Why was Grace worried that she couldn't find me?" He slowly ran the back of his knuckles down my jaw, "I believe she was looking for you to help hide you from Alice and mom, they want your help setting up the New Year's Eve party."

As soon as New Year's Eve was out of his mouth I reached down and grabbed by locket squeezing it tightly. Of course being who he is Edward noticed and kissed the back of my hand. I really hate that I would have to walk around and celebrate on a day that I have always pretended never existed. The girls at the brothel would always try to get me to stay up and at least watch the ball drop but I never did and I was always in bed by nine. Michelle, on of the girls, tried to get me to go with her and her daughter to time square one year and she cried when I yelled at her, which made me feel even worse. I always treat New Year's Eve like any other day of the year, but I guess I couldn't do that this year.

"I told Alice you didn't want to help but we both know how she can be. Rosalie volunteered to take your place but Alice told her she has her own part to worry about." I buried my face in his chest wondering if Alice knew about my parents. "Edward, does Alice know what New Year's Eve is to me?"

He rubbed my back trying to comfort me, "No, I didn't want to tell anyone without asking you first. That is a very personal piece of information and I didn't want to over step in assuming you would want them to know." "Thanks." Both of his arms wrapped around me squeezing me tightly.

We sat there in silence neither of us wanting to ruin the moment we were sharing. This was the first time that I had ever talked about my parent's death and not felt the urge to cry my eyes out. Our perfect little bubble was popped when someone knocked on the door. Neither of us said anything or even contemplated moving to answer it. "Edward, I know you are in there and you better get up and find Bella before Alice tears your house apart." I groaned as I rose from the bed and walked over to the door.

When I opened it Emmett was leaning against the frame and his jaw almost hit the floor when I opened the door. "Well I guess we can all stop the search party that is out looking for you. ALICE I mmphpfmmp….." I placed my hand over his mouth before he could finish yelling at Alice. I then pulled him into the room and closed the door after I made sure Alice wasn't coming to look for Emmett.

"Um, Bella you're hot and all but I am not gonna have a threesome with you and Edward, but hell if you want to join me and Rose, I would totally agree to that." I reached back as hard as I could and smacked Emmett on the back of the head at the same time that Edward threw a pillow at the front of his head.

"What the fuck?"

Before I knew it Edward was off the bed and pulling me so that my back was against his chest with his arms wrapped securely around me. "You take you dirty mind out of my room and leave Bella out of your fantasies." Emmett rolled his eyes but I stopped him before he opened the door. "Emmett, please don't tell Alice where I am." He stood there thinking about it for a minute but sighed and nodded, "Fine, but you better get away from the house or she will find you."

I looked over my shoulder after Emmett left and Edward must have noticed the worry that I was trying to keep hidden. "Wait here a second." I turned so that I was leaning against the bedroom door and played with my locket. He disappeared into the bathroom with his cell phone attached to his ear as I stood there waiting for him to come back.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how much my life has changed in just a short amount of time. Ever since I met Grace I went from having nothing and being surrounded by terrible people to having things everyone wants and being with people who like or possibly even love me. Even the small gift of a chain for my locket meant so much more than Edward would ever understand.

When Edward came out of the bathroom he went straight to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day. When I still hadn't moved from the door he ran over to me and grabbed my face before kissing me softly on the lips. "Bella I'm gonna get dressed in my closet, Grace should be here in a moment with some clothes and your tooth and hairbrush. Use anything you need in the bathroom to get ready." I nodded my head even though his hands were still holding it.

Almost immediately after he disappeared into the closet Grace was knocking on the door. She smiled at me as she handed me the clothes she had picked out including a coat and shoes. When I asked she told me Edward was planning to sneak me out of the house so Alice wouldn't bother me.

I went and got changed as quickly as possible glad to see more than what Edward had told me was coming. Grace grabbed everything he had said plus the essential make-up, hair supplies, and deodorant. When I left the bathroom ready for the great escape Edwards was standing by the French doors we looked out last night.

"You ready?"

I nodded and turned to walk to the bedroom doors when he called out to me, "We're using the porch." I stopped mid-step before turning to look at him. "Edward I don't know if climbing down the balcony is a smart idea." He rolled his eyes and led me out the door and to the side of the balcony that was opposite my room.

He unlocked and iron gate that was hidden behind a wall of ivy. "It's my secret passageway. The only one who knows about it is Grace and now you. This leads us down to the wine cellar which has a secret passage way into the garage."

I laughed as we walked through the wine cellar. "What's so funny back there Miss Swan?" I caught up to him and wrapped my arm around his waist, "I was just thinking of how this is like something from an action movie. You're like Bruce Wayne with secret passage ways leading to emergency exits that only your very own Alfred knows about, until you meet some girl who eventually needs to escape with you." He ended up chuckling along with me, "Well when you say it like that I guess it does sound a little coincidental."

When we got to the garage Jeremy jumped up asking if we needed him to drive us around. Edward quickly dismissed him and told him if anyone asked he never saw us. He eventually settled on driving his silver Volvo and I was surprised when we pulled out onto the street that we had actually made it without getting caught.

As he zipped through the crowded city streets I leaned my head back and just watched him. I couldn't help but feel nervous about what would happen between us after his family leaves. It was simple before our feelings came into play. I knew at the end of two weeks he would pay me and I would leave trying to find a way to make it on my own, but now I don't know what will happen. Will he still want me to leave? Will I want to stay if he asks?

"What are you thinking so hard about over there beautiful?"

I blushed and buried my face, which was still turned to look at him, in my hands. "I wish you would stop that." He reached over and pulled my hands away from my face. "You want me to stop telling you how beautiful you are?" I shook my head, "No, I want you stop over exaggerating how beautiful I am."

The car came to a stop at a red light and he pulled me to him kissing me with so much passion it made my toes curl. I was so dazed it took a while to get my eyes to focus enough to be able to look at Edward. "Bella I would never lie or over exaggerate about anything when it comes to you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and every time you act like you're not, it just makes me want to show you how wrong you are."

He cupped my face in his hands and was leaning in to kiss me again when a car behind us honked their horn letting us know the light had changed from red to green. I laughed as he quickly put the car in gear and drove off. "So know that you have saved me from the clutches of the evil Alice, what do you think we should do?"

"I have any idea." A few minutes later we pulled into a parking spot and we walked into the American museum of Natural History. "Edward what are we doing at the museum?" He smiled as he took my hand and we walked in the building. "We are going to educate ourselves today." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh at the same time.

After he purchased our tickets he sent me inside by myself while he asked a few questions. I wasn't dumb enough to believe that he was really asking questions but I didn't feel like arguing so I went inside pretending to be naïve. When he finally joined me in the lobby he looked beyond smug and I wanted to interrogate him but I also wanted indulge him and wait to see what had made him so happy.

We spent three hours walking around the four floors of the museum. Edward seemed to enjoy the Cultural Hall the most. He loved reading about all the different cultures from different times. He paid very close attention to everything in the Asian Culture exhibit. At one point he even looked like a kid in a candy store.

My favorite part was the Star of India Sapphire. I had never seen anything like it. Edward kept teasing me saying that he could buy it for me but I told him to be quiet and pushed him away before he got any serious ideas.

I was able to keep him from buying me that particular display but all bets were off when he dragged me into the gift shop. I begged and pleaded that he not spend any more money on me but I am quickly learning that it is useless. He ended up buying me a Lapis Lazuli Hearts Bracelet and the matching Lapis Lazuli Drop Earrings. Thankfully I saw the prices and calmed down when I saw that he spent less that $50 which is a feat for Edward.

After grabbing something to eat in the Café Edward dragged me to the planetarium. I noticed a sign on the door saying that the current show was canceled but it would resume regular scheduling later in the day. I tried to stop him but he told me not to worry about it.

I stopped in my tracks once we were inside and I saw a blanket on the ground and across the ceiling was the night sky. You could see all the stars that man knows of and occasionally you would see a shooting star fly across the 'sky'. We both laid down so that we could look at the sky but I held onto him hoping I was showing exactly how much I loved this, since I was still speechless.

"I take it you like it?"

I opened my mouth to speak but yet again nothing came out, so I nodded as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye. "I know you hate it when I spend money on you so I want you to know that this didn't cost me anything. I just called in some favors since I dedicated a lot of money for this building." Suddenly soft piano music started playing though out the surround sound and I gasped as I recognized the song. It was _Total Eclipse of the Heart _by Bonnie Tyler, which was the song my parents danced to at their wedding.

"Bella are you ok?" I swallowed back my emotions to keep from crying and kissed Edward on the lips. "Thank you." Edward had no clue that this was my parent's song and even if he did I doubt he had control over what song was playing, because of this I felt like my parents were trying to communicate with me in some way. It was like they were saying take this chance with him, that he's worth it.

"Edward would mind dancing with me?"

He sat up and kissed the back of my hand, "I would be honored." We ended up dancing through the rest of that song and continued to dance until someone came in and told us our time was up.

When we got back to the car Edward refused to tell me where we were going but I was afraid when we pulled up to the ice rink. "Don't worry Bella, we're not skating, unless you want to." I quickly shook my head in fear. "I didn't think you would want to. I just thought you might like watching other people skate."

It was very enjoyable watching other people fall on their butts for a change. I almost see why people think it is funny when I fall, almost. Edward and I held hands as we walked around the rink trying to keep up with the skating. There was one couple who were probably around fifteen skating and every time they would kiss or hold each other my heart would melt from knowing I missed out on that type of stuff.

"Edward?" He looked down at me still tucked into his side under his arm. "Bella?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and sighed. "What happens to us when your family leaves?" He squeezed my shoulders before guiding me to a bench. "I was afraid of when this topic would be brought up."

I sucked in a shallow breath feeling like someone just slapped me in the face. "No, Bella not like that. I just meant that we need to discuss this seriously. We need to agree on things and for that to happen we both have to know what we want. Like, I would love it if you let me take care of you and you just stay in the house like you are now. I could take care of you but I know you well enough to know you won't agree to that."

I smiled that he knew that I wouldn't go for that, "So the question is, what do you want to happen after my family leaves?" I grabbed his hand that was resting on my knee. "Well I definitely want to be with you, but you're right I can't just let you take care of me. I could live with you as long as I still technically have my own room, and you let me help around the house. I don't want Grace or anyone else being at my beck and call. Maybe I could get a job so I wouldn't feel completely useless."

He squeezed my hand, "So far I don't hear anything I can't agree with, but I wish you wouldn't get a job. It would just cut down on our time together or if you insist then let me get you a job in my office." I shook my head, "No Edward I need to do this on my own and you giving me a job won't make me feel like I can do it."

He sighed and let his head sag, "You're so stubborn, how about we table this discussion for a warmer more private place." I smiled and stood up from the bench. "Fine, but can we go I'm freezing!" He chuckled and pulled me against his side trying to share his body warmth.

"I'm hungry from watching all of these people skate around, how about you?" I shrugged not really hungry but I probably should be if he is. "I could eat." I laughed when his stomach growled revealing how hungry he really was. "I have an idea." He looked down at me as if in shock that I actually had an idea for once. I pointed down the side walk where there was a hot dog vendor.

He scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "Bella come on I can afford to take you to the fanciest restaurant in the city and you choose to eat at a hot dog vendor on the sidewalk." I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the vendor. "Edward some of the best food in this city is from the street vendors. Trust me I used to eat from this vendor all the time; his hot dogs are to die for."

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair and I could tell that his defensive wall was crumbling. "Fine, but if I get food poisoning you better be the best nurse in history of the world." I stuck my hand out and waited for him to shake it, "Deal."

I ended up ordering for both of us. I got us both a hot dog with everything on it and we each got a coke. After he took the first bite it was like watching a child eating a piece of cake. He ate his whole hot dog and part of mine. "Would you like another?" He pushed on my shoulder pushing me away from him. "No but now I want something sweet."

I tapped my finger on my chin as if I was thinking but he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the car. "Nope you chose the dinner place I get to choose dessert." By the time I was settled in the car with my seatbelt on he pulled up and parked the car outside of Serendipity 3.

He jumped out of the car and ran to open mine for me. We of course we seated immediately and they took our order. This time it was Edward's turn to order for both of us. "We would like two hot chocolates and the Golden Opulence Sundae." I tried to protest but Edward shot me a look that made me want to crawl into the deepest darkest hole in the ground.

I gave up and just shook my head. I had already seen how much that particular sundae was, $1,000.00, but there was no point in arguing with him. He jumped and reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone. He rolled his eyes as he answered, "Well it took you long enough Alice." I laughed and honestly I was surprised that she hadn't called him earlier today but then again Alice just seemed to have a way of knowing when you needed to be left alone.

"No Alice… No… Alice, leave it alone… Yes, you can do that… Alice you touch that and you will never stay in my home again… Fine… Soon… I will and give Grace a break." He growled as he rubbed the balls of his hands into his eyes. "Everything ok?" He took a deep cleansing breath, "Yeah, Alice has decided, since they are done planning the party that she wants to redecorate my house. She is mad that I won't let her change my office."

His office was the one room in the house that I hadn't been in and for some reason I got this vibe from him that no one but him was wanted in that room. It was the one room he asked me to avoid when we first agreed to our arrangement and I never forgot that and I respected his privacy.

"You're office is important to you, isn't it?" Our waitress appeared with our hot chocolate and right behind her was a man who appeared to be the manager carrying our sundae. Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to watch him walk to our table with the ice cream.

"Mr. Cullen here is your sundae." Edward said a quick thank you before handing me the spoon. "Ladies first." I timidly brought the spoon with ice cream to my lips but I couldn't keep the moan in my mouth, "MMMM, Oh my God Edward. This is delicious." I scooped more onto the spoon and held it out for him to take a bit. He leaned forward and ate the spoonful and I blushed the shade of a tomato when he licked his lips. "Yeah it's good but," He leaned in even further and kissed my lips, "you taste better." I'm not sure how we managed it but eventually we finished every single edible piece of the dessert and both of our hot chocolates.

I was beyond exhausted when we got to the house. I had drifted in and out of consciousness through out the entire ride and every time my eyes stayed closed for more than a second I could hear Edward chuckle at me.

I tried to walk inside the house and up to my room but I was too tired and when Edward saw me try to sit down on the couch he lifted me and carried me bridal style upstairs. "Bella?" I groaned as a response not wanting to talk. "Bella I need to know where you want to sleep tonight."

I closed my eyes and let my head rest against his chest but tightened my grip on his shirt. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "OK I get it." That was the last thing I remember of the real world before I was captured by dreams of my mom and dad.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to make it a little long than normal since I have been neglecting this story lately. There are links to pictures of the jewelry Edward bought for Bella go check them out but first leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**~SAM~**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other stories, including my newest one The Band  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days passed in a blur. Edward had talked to Alice and convinced her to leave me alone about helping plan the party and I was never more thankful for something in my life. Since Rosalie was helping with the party I decided I would take over her duties in watching the kids which was the most exhausting thing ever.

Edward and I had started sharing his bed every night which he seemed to enjoy nearly as much as I did even though we never did anything more than kiss and hold each other while we slept. It was nice to just know that someone would be there while I slept to make sure I was ok and that no one would be able to hurt me.

It was now New Year's Eve morning and Edward woke me up by kissing his way down my neck starting at my neck and ending at my collar bone. I tried to keep the smile at bay as I kept my eyes closed, "I know you're awake, silly." I groaned as I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen looking at me as if I was a tall cold glass of water that he found in the middle of the desert.

"Hey, what time is it?" He turned his head and looked at the clock before kissing me on the lips, "It's time for you to get up because I have a gift for you." I ran my fingers through his hair before wrapping my arms around his neck, "It's New Year's not Christmas why am I getting a gift?" He played with the top of my shirt causing goose bumps to cover my skin. "Who said I need a holiday to get you a gift? It just so happens that this was the only day it would work out so today is when you get this particular gift. Now go get ready before we are late."

I laughed as I got up from the bed and made my way to my room. Even though we shared his bed at night I still kept all of my belongings in my room and I used my bathroom to make it easier for us to get ready at the same time.

It took me almost an hour to take a shower and get ready; thankfully Grace brought me some toast to eat so I would be ready to leave when Edward was ready. I barely got to say two words to Alice once I was downstairs before Edward dragged me away to the car that was waiting for us. Jeremy was standing there with the door open for us to get in the back of the limo.

I suddenly felt very under dressed, that was until I saw that Edward was wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt with tennis shoes. He refused to tell me where we were going or what we were doing so I settled on wearing a pair of skinny jeans and dark blue cashmere sweater with black ballet flats.

I tried to pay attention to where we were going but it was difficult with Edward playing with random strands of my hair, but when I noticed we were no longer in the city I pushed him away and watched the trees go by. "Where are we going?" He grabbed my chin between his thumb and pointer finger forcing me to turn my attention back to him. "I can tell you that we are going Greenville and that is all you are getting out of me."

I curled up against his side but still kept my eyes pointed out the window. I never got out of the city and seeing all of the trees as we drove by was one of the most beautiful things ever, and enjoying it with Edward just added to the beauty of it.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were outside of a small two story brick house. I looked over my shoulder at Edward slightly terrified that he may have actually bought this house and he seemed to realize what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I didn't buy it, unless you like it then I could…" He stopped talking when I quickly shook my head. "Why are we here?" He reached over me opening the door. He climbed out before helping me so I wouldn't fall, which I've been known to do.

Once we were at the door Edward rang the bell and we both waited. He kept staring at me and smiling while I gnawed on the inside of my lip from nervousness. I was pulled from looking at him when someone opened the house door and for some reason my body decided it needed more air at the same time that my lungs decided to stop working. My mouth kept opening and closing trying to speak or breathe but neither thing happened.

Edward slid behind me and rubbed from my shoulders down trying to get me to relax. "Breathe Bella." I nodded my head as I took a slow deep breath. I stood there in bewilderment. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. Edward just gave me the best present anyone ever could but my body wanted to cry. The only people who I would want to see instead of the man before me would be both of my parents but he sure as hell came in a fucking close second.

He chuckled at me and smiled his blinding white smile which is what snapped me back into the present time. I immediately launched myself from the step I was standing on into his arms which thankfully he opened to catch me. It wasn't until I felt warm tears leaking through my coat did I notice he was crying too. When I pulled away from him it was like old times we both reached up at the same time to wipe each others tears away.

After we laughed for a while about that I noticed a lady holding a baby standing behind him and I realized that I had completely forgotten about Edward. Before I had a chance to pull away from him completely he pulled me in for another bone crushing hug, "Bella I missed you so damn much." I in turn squeezed him with everything I had which was a microscopic amount of his hug. "Jacob you have no idea how much I missed you."

* * *

**Before you scream about how much you hate me for how short it is let me say I have already started the next chapter and it will be up soon, possibly before Wednesday if everything works out. Please review! ~SAM~**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: LEMON WITH IN!**

**OK so it took longer than I thought to write but here it is.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I knew she would love seeing Jacob but I never thought it would go this great. My understanding of the whole thing was that Jacob didn't know she was coming either. When I called the house to talk to him his wife, Ness, answered and helped me arrange this whole meeting. Apparently he has missed her just as much as Bella has missed him. Ness told me even if Jacob didn't get to see her she wanted to meet Bella because she had heard so much about her. I knew exactly how she felt, I felt like I knew Jacob already just from how much Bella talked about him.

After the very emotional reconnection between them Ness invited us inside for lunch. Jacob kept his arm around Bella's shoulder and normally I would be very possessive over her and want to punch his face in but I could tell they both needed this connection. I shook hands with Ness as we walked into the living room. I stood in the door frame watching Bella and Jacob as they both talked adamantly. They were both practically glowing they were so happy.

When I turned around to talk to Ness I saw her fighting with their daughter while trying to put stuff out on the table. I approached her and offered to help. She thought about it for a moment before she carefully handed me their baby, Kaya. When I offered to help I thought maybe she could tell me how she wanted things to be put on the table so I was beyond shocked when she handed me the baby.

"Thank you so much for what you have done today." I looked up from the baby to see Ness smiling almost as widely as the two fools in the living room. "I've never seen Jacob so happy. When we first got serious in our relationship and we would talk about our past every story he had was about him and Bella. It made me insanely jealous because I never had anyone like that in my life." I shifted the baby settling her on my other hip. "I know what you mean. Bella talks about Jacob like he was her life preserver in the darkest times I'm just happy I could give her this gift. She's made me so happy just knowing me and I would give her anything to make her experience just a fraction of that happiness."

After she was finished setting the table she took the baby from me and called out to Jacob who came running into the room with Bella following closely behind him. He slowly dropped her hand and ran to Ness kissing her passionately on the lips before placing a soft kiss on their child's forehead. Bella snuck her way over to me and slid under my arm wrapping both of hers around my waist.

"Thank you Edward." I squeezed her to me as we walked over to the table to sit down. Jacob took the head of the table and I sat at the opposite end with Bella to my right and Ness and Kaya were on the opposite side. Jacob and Bella spent the entire afternoon discussing their childhood and caught up with everything they missed while they were separated.

Eventually the baby fell asleep and Bella wondered off with Ness discussing whatever it is that women talk about. I could tell just by looking at him that Jacob had something to say but he wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. He fidgeted with his napkin and took a deep breathe before he spoke. "Look Edward, I know I really don't have any right to be saying this but no one else will do it so please just humor me." I nodded my head and waited to hear what he had to say. "Bella is the closest thing I have to a sister and I love her like a sister. I just want you to know that I don't care if you're John Smith who lives down the street or the president of the United States, if you hurt her I will make you wish you never met her."

I couldn't help but smirk, in reality he was big enough to kick my ass but I wasn't planning on ever hurting her. "Jacob if I ever hurt her I will let you punch me right in the face." He nodded and our conversation ended right there just in time for Bella and Ness to come back in the room. "Bella, I hate to say this but we have to go unless you want Alice to send out a search party." The smile on her face fell just slightly but it quickly reappeared when I invited them to the party.

"Jacob, Ness, we're having a huge party tonight and you are more than welcome to come. My sister has to two kids there so there will be a few nannies there to watch her kids and a bunch of others so Kaya can come as well." Ness lifted her head up at Jacob silently asking him to say yes and he nodded which made both Ness and Bella exceptionally happy. "Good, it starts at eight but feel free to show up at any time, early or late it doesn't matter either way." Jeremy honking the horn outside caused us to realize it really was time for us to leave.

Bella and Jacob hugged each other as if they were afraid they were never going to see each other again while Ness and I gave each other a quick see ya later hug. Bella was absolutely glowing when we got into the limo and we made out like teenagers the entire way back to the house.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he had done that for me. Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore he goes and does something like this proving me wrong. That's right, I love him! I wasn't sure before now 'cause I have never been in love before but I knew it now. I was absolutely sure of it. As we made out in the limo I wanted to show him exactly how much I loved him and how much I appreciated what he just did for me but it didn't seem right in the back of a limo with Jeremy in front of us.

Once we got to the house I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. "Do you have anything you have to do right now?" He lifted his watch and shook his head. "No we made really good time and we still have a few hours before we need to get dressed. I just know Alice and if I'm not here when they start the decorating she will think I'm not coming. She's paranoid." I looked over my shoulder at the secret passage way back to his room and smiled as I dragged him over to it and up to the room.

It was now raining outside so once we reached the balcony we both ran for it but still ended up getting soaked. Edward leaned down and tucked my wet hair behind my ears while I moved the strands of his hair that were falling into his eyes. "I need to tell you something." I took a step closer to him as he nodded for me to continue. "I um… I… I love you." As soon as the word left my mouth I wished I hadn't said but Edward pulled me to him claiming my lips with his. When we pulled away both of us were breathless but still didn't want to let the other go. "Bella, I love you so much."

A cold shiver ran through my body when the air conditioner kicked on and I felt his muscles tighten as he tried to keep from shivering as well. "Come on if we don't get out of these wet clothes we will both get sick and then Alice will kill us." I reached up on my tip toes and quickly kissed his lips before walking towards the bed and taking a deep breath before I chickened out.

When I was a few feet from the bed I turned and grabbed the bottom of my sweater raising it over my head leaving me in nothing more than my jeans and bra. Edward stopped mid step and tilted his head to the side utterly confused by my actions. He didn't do or say anything until I had my pants undone and was about to lower them. "Bella, you're playing with fire right now."

I looked up at him through hooded eyes and licked my lips, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not afraid to get burned." I slowly lowered my jeans to the floor and kicked them to the side and was standing there in my matching bra and panty set. I could see my reflection in the mirror behind Edward and I had to admit I did look good. The dark blue looked great on my skin and the lace material made me feel sexier than I did earlier.

I started to panic as I stood there and Edward said nothing and made no move towards me. I wanted to run and cover myself up but I decided to stick it out and be brave Bella instead, "Edward, you're killing me here please say or do something." He cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets as he took a few steps closer to me. "I don't know what to say or do." He kept his head down and his eyes on the ground while he spoke so before I responded I raised his head and he leaned into my touch.

"Edward, make love to me." He cupped his right hand around my cheek before threading his fingers through my hair. "Bella I wanted this to be perfect," I placed my finger over his mouth silencing him. "This is perfect. All I need is you." His brow furrowed like he was trying to find a good argument, "Edward, you said you love me, now show me." Even I was surprised by the strength that was in my voice as I spoke.

I was completely surprised when he quickly pulled me to him and literally swept me off of my feet. Our kiss never broke as he laid me in the middle of the bed below him. I said a silent prayer to whoever invented button shirts because we didn't have to stop our feverish kissing while I removed his shirt. When I started unbuckling his belt my hand barely grazed his erection but apparently it was enough for him because he groaned into my mouth causing me to smile and do it again. He smacked my hand away and took over removing his clothes as his lips left mine to devour the tops of my chest.

"That was very mean of you Bella." I hitched my leg over his hip trying to ease the throb that was intensified by the rasp of his voice. The knowledge that the only things separating us were his boxers and my barely there lace underwear was maddening. My hips bucked on their own accord trying to get any friction and Edward chuckled at my eagerness and pulled away sitting on his knees between my thighs. I raised myself up onto my elbows and wanted to scream at him, but I stopped that train of thought when he reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a brand new box of condoms and pulled one out smiling at me.

I couldn't help but blush as he leaned back into me but wouldn't let my back touch the bed as he undid the clasp of my bra. I tried to use my feet to remove his boxers but he shook his head at me and placed his hands over my eyes closing them. "Just lay back for a minute." I took a deep breath before I nodded and tried to relax. He placed a quick kiss on my lips before they started their exploration of my body.

He licked, sucked, and nipped at both side of my neck causing my toes to curl and me to moan out in very embarrassing ways. His tongue licked its way down from my neck to in between my breasts where he spent several wonderful minutes. Each breast was constantly toyed with; if his mouth wasn't working its wonderful magic on them then his masterful hands were tweaking them.

I barely remember moaning his name and lifting my hips towards him only for him to use his free hand to hold me down on the bed. "Not yet baby." I ran one of my hands through my hair while the other worked its way into his hair. He left only the tip of his nose on my skin as he lowered himself from my chest down to my belly button where he nipped and sucked surely marking me as his.

I gasped when I felt the tips of his fingers play with the edge of my panties only to groan when the abandon them for my feet and ankles instead. I could feel heat radiating from my center and I just wanted him to touch me in the places no one had ever touched and that smug bastard knew it. When he sensed my frustration he pulled my hand from his hair and kissed the inside of my wrist.

I jumped slightly when I felt his hot breath rising up from my feet to the place that desired his attention. Even though I tried I couldn't keep still when I felt his nose rub against the top of my thigh. "Edward, please." I wasn't even sure he could hear me because it was such a quiet whisper. "Tell me what you need Bella." I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out because his fingers slipped under the lace of my underwear and he rubbed me in all the right ways.

I reached out and grabbed the sheet behind my head as I felt my muscles coiling even tighter. He had to know that I was near my breaking point and it was all for him. "Fuck, you're so wet Bella." His forehead rested on my hip and it was like he was fighting with himself. Just as his finger began to pass over my entrance I raised my hips causing his finger to dip in. We both moaned at the new feeling and he took that as initiative and started pumping his finger in me while his thumb played with my clit.

I was squirming beneath him desperate for release and it all gave away when he added another finger to the mix. Every muscle in my body spasmed and I swear I saw stars behind my eyelids. When I finally came down from my high Edward's fingers were still inside of me but his face was now level with mine and he was sporting a shit eating grin. I wrapped my weak arms around his neck and kissed him with what little I had.

I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of me and he raised his other hand that was holding the condom. "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." He pulled his boxers down and put the condom on before he slowly removed my drenched underwear. His lips never left mine as he positioned himself at my entrance but he pulled away and forced me look him in the eye, "Bella, you say the word and we stop. Promise me if you feel like you need to you will say something."

I moved the annoying strand of hair that always got in the way of his beautiful green eyes, "I promise, Edward." His lips went back to attacking mine as he slowly entered me. I tried to focus on his lips and not the pain that I was feeling from below but that became impossible when he was all the way in. My lungs started going into over time causing my breaths to become shorter and quicker. I felt a single tears stream down my eye and Edward pulled away to look at me.

"Shit! Bella, why didn't you tell me to stop?" He tried to pull out but that was more painful than him staying still so I grabbed his shoulders and practically dug my nails into his skin. "Just, wait a second." He stopped moving and I took a few deep breaths and quickly wiped away my tear. The pain slowly subsided and I rolled my hips causing Edward to groan and I was ecstatic to feel pleasure instead of pain.

I repeated the motion but rose my hips up at the same time causing Edward's eye to shoot open. I bit my lip and nodded up at him letting him know I was OK. He thrusts started out slow and seemed almost calculated but when I started raising my hips to me him thrust for thrust he seemed to come undone and became almost frantic with his movements, but his hands stayed focused on random parts of my body. First they were rubbing my rib cage then they journeyed up so that his thumbs were barely rubbing the base of my breasts but when he felt that I was almost at the edge he anchored himself with one hand next to my hand and the other stayed focused on my clit.

"Ohmygod! EDWARD!"

My legs moved on their own accord and wrapped around him pulling him even deeper into me. "Bella, fuck Bella, you're so…. Shit…. Tight." I couldn't keep the animalistic sounds in, "Harder deeper, Edward please." With every sound of our skin slapping together I could hear Edward's grunts and that just caused me to hold onto feeling I was having even more.

"Bella, I can't…. I can't… God, come for me Bella!" With that I was literally shoved over the edge and I'm not even sure what I screamed but I know I screamed something. Hell it could have been made up words that could be found in a Dr. Seuss book but I couldn't help it. Edward on the other hand yelled only my name as we came together. He tried to pull from me so he could collapse next to me but I couldn't control my legs and even if I could I wasn't letting him go, so I rolled with him so that we were laying on our sides look at each other.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as my eyelids grew heavy and shut. I could barely hear him humming something that I had never heard before but it sounded beautiful. "I love you." I kissed his chest right above his heart before I slipped into the most relaxing slumber I had ever experienced,

"_I love you too Bella."

* * *

_**Well I hope it was worth the wait, now if you don't mind leaving me some love I would appreciate it!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke Edward was gone but he left me a note telling me he loved me and that he was down stairs helping decorate and that I should get dressed. Alice had hand picked everyone's outfits for the night and I groaned when I saw the shoes she picked out for me. I took a quick shower letting the hot water soaking into my soar muscles. When I got out Mrs. Greer was waiting for me in the bedroom. "Miss Bella, Miss Alice has instructed me on how to do you hair and makeup."

I sighed, "Of course she did. Just give me moment." She nodded as I grabbed Edward's robe off the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around myself. When I came back out Mrs. Greer had set up everything she could possibly need to do my hair and makeup. She started with my hair and she used three different sized curling irons and almost a whole can of hairspray. I wasn't paying her any attention as she did my makeup but I could feel here plucking my eyebrows before she started and that was when I began counting the second until I was done, 7245 seconds.

It took two hours but once everything was done and I had my outfit on it totally worth it. My hair was in perfect barrel curls and if I pulled on them trying to straighten one it would bounce back immediately. When I looked in the full length mirror I couldn't help but gasp in surprise at how good I looked. My makeup looked so simple but I knew it was anything but. My eyes were covered in three different shades of white and on top of all them was a layer of glitter. Mrs. Greer chose a light pink lipstick that made my lips look fuller than they really were.

It all came together perfectly with the dress that Alice laid out for me. It was a solid white halter dress with black floral lace trim and adjustable satin tie waistline. I felt like I was looking at an angel instead of my own reflection. The only thing that made me nervous was the black 4 inch Louboutin Mary Jane's. I thought for sure I would end up on my face or ass but I decided I would grin and bare it for Alice since I did skip out on the whole planning aspect.

When I got downstairs I thought I had stepped into a parallel universe. Alice had thought of everything. Edward's guest list consisted of people of all ages. He informed me that he invited everyone from his business from the CEO down to the college interns. If you knew someone who knew Edward you were pretty much on the list. To be sure no one would be bored or over powered by loud music Alice took over the entire main floor.

The dinning room and study would be for the older crowd where Alice had someone playing the piano and h'orderves. It would be the perfect place to have conversations which Edward would have to do. Then on the other side in the ballroom, crazy that he actually has a ballroom, Alice turned it into a club. She hired the best DJ in the city to spin for us and there would be no lack in alcohol. Along with the lights and lasers she had installed for the night she had a projector and screen set up so we could all watch the ball drop from the comfort of the home.

"She does wonders doesn't she?" I had to remind myself to breathe as he wrapped his arms around my waist as the memory of what we did early flashed across my mind. "I guess if you like this sort of thing then yes she is great at it, but personally I would have been happy with just you and the TV." He smiled against my neck and I tried to think of anything but him to try and calm down. "I'll keep that in mind for next year."

We all ate dinner together before people began showing up for the best party of both years, their words not mine. Edward introduced me to everyone who walked in the doors most of the people who showed up early were from the high end of his business. He said that they always came early to this annual party because they would leave early. Jacob and Ness showed up around nine thirty but they didn't have Kaya, Ness said her parents wanted to keep her for the night.

I felt like I was being pulled into a million different directions because Alice wanted me to dance with her and Rose, who looked amazing but I wanted to stay with Edward and be able to talk to Jacob. Alice had on a tie behind halter dress with see through gauze material that overlay the earthy green satin. It also had a floral design and sequin accented under bustline and hem. She tied it all together with solid black four inch heels. She looked some what like a fairy. Rose looked like a sex Goddess as she wore a redstrapless dress made of shining stretch fabrication for a sexy fit. She had black Louboutin heels that had the red sole. Compared to those two I felt the ugly step sister.

The night was almost perfect, the only thing I would have changed was the demand that everyone had for Edward. He was constantly busy talking to people who worked for him. I stood back and watched him moving from group to group. Had I not seen his real smile I would have thought that he was really happy but I could tell it was fake. Even when he was far away from me and he would look at me I could see his real smile if only for the second his eyes rested on me.

Esme snuck up on me and handed me glass of champagne and I took it thanking her. "You're good for him. He's truly happy when he's with you can see that spark in his eye that I have missed for years, only this time it's brighter. Thank you for putting up with him and taking care of him." I wanted to thank her because without their trip to see him I never would have met him but that would only make this even more awkward.

We both stood their watching the men that we loved as they talked to old family friends who I had met earlier. At ten 'til midnight we all gathered in the ballroom to watch the ball drop and celebrate together. I was standing with Edward as he was discussing a business trip he would have to make after the holidays were over. I wasn't paying the conversation any attention as I played with my locket taking a few moments to remember my parents. I really should have gone to the grave today but I was so happy earlier I didn't want to depress myself. Perhaps I could sneak away and go tomorrow.

I could hear yelling coming from the hallway and the one voice sounded very familiar to me. "Edward, I'll be right back." He scrunched his forehead up silently asking if I was alright and in nodded not wanting to voice my fear. I weaved my way through the crowd of people until I was in the hallway where I saw her arguing with Demetri and Felix about being allowed in. Even though nearly everyone was here amazingly enough there actually was a guest list.

I placed a hand on Felix's shoulder stopping him mid-sentence, "Let me handle her." He pursed his lips while considering it before throwing his thumb over his shoulder, "I'll be right over there if you need me." I nodded as him and Demetri walked away. "What are you doing here?" I tried to keep the hatred out of my voice but I failed miserably. "Well you ungrateful bitch I have come to collect what is rightfully mine." I ground my teeth together when she called me a bitch, "What are talking about, nothing here belongs to you."

She reached out and grabbed my chin with her filthy hand, "My darling child, I heard it through the grapevine that you have become more important to Mr. Cullen than a common whore and knowing this I believe you owe me for taking such good care of you when you were a child." I smacked her hand away from me and stood tall as I called for the guys to escort her out. Just as I turned around to walk back to the party I saw Alice standing there and she looked paler than I ever thought possible.

Hannigan started yelling about me being a whore and yelling all about how Edward and I really met. At this point Demetri and Felix stopped fighting her not wanting to make a scene in front of Alice. "Bella, tell me she's lying and I'll believe you." I could speak to her or even look at her, "Demetri, could you please go and ask Edward to come here."

Everyone stood in silence as we waited for Edward to show up. He was smiling when he first walked out into the hallway but it quickly vanished when he saw the looks on mine and Alice's faces. He practically sprinted to me pulling me into a hug. "Bella, what's wrong?" I closed my eyes and pulled out of his grip when I heard Alice gasp. "Edward, this," I waved my hand towards Hannigan, "is my aunt." He knew immediately what that meant and when he turned around to look at Alice she was no longer alone. His entire family had now congregated around us waiting for an explanation. "Edward, I think you have some explaining to do. If what Alice has told us is true then I just don't know what to think."

My bottom lip quivered at the sadness I was feeling. The looks that I was receiving from his family broke my heart. I never wanted anyone to look at me the way that they all were. Edward wrapped his arm around me and explained what had happened but he stressed that we were in fact in love. "Damn it Edward. Can't you see that she is just using you for your money? You have done some dumb shit before but this takes the cake. Could you seriously not take the time to go out and find a decent girl to be your girlfriend for two weeks? No, instead you bring this filthy whore into your home and pass her off as a decent girl. I am so ashamed of you son." Carlisle didn't say much of anything during their entire trip and he chose know to speak up. I wanted to cry but I held myself together at least until I noticed Edward take a step away from me.

My eyes opened in fear and shock that maybe he finally realized I wasn't good enough for him. "Well it seems that your father has your best interest at heart Mr. Cullen. I'm glad someone can see through my niece's lies. Speaking of which; I believe you already know James Emerson." Edward's eye narrowed when James stepped out from behind a door and I just became more confused. I didn't understand what James had to do with any of this. "He has something he wants to tell you."

James cleared his throat before smiling at all of us. "It's a pleasure to be back in your home Edward and Bella dear you can quit clinging to him like you love him." Edward's grip weakened but I tried to reassure him by grasping his hand tighter. "I'm sure you remember when you fired me well I believe it is only fair to tell you what Miss Swans plans were for you. You see I over heard Bella on the phone with Lady Hannigan discussing their plans for you. They had planned for you to get Bella pregnant and marry you giving her access to all of your money. After you fired me I approached Lady Hannigan and she paid me off. That was until she heard from Bella that she was cutting her out and now here we are."

I clenched my jaw painfully beyond infuriated at the pair of them, but what scared me the most was the fact that Edward was silent like he possibly believed them. "See son she was just out for you money like I said." I ignored Carlisle's comment and turned to Edward. "Edward, their lying; you have to believe me, I wouldn't do something like that." I stuck my hand out and cupped his face which seemed to bring him back to the real world. His eyes kept moving back and forth like he was trying to work their story out. "Edward," He jumped away from me leaving me their by myself.

"Bella, I think it's best you left." I took a deep breathe while trying to hold the tears at bay when Carlisle stepped in front of me and pulled his wallet out. He pulled out every dollar bill he had and forced them into my hand. Edward had yet to say anything and I was hoping he would at least tell me if he wanted me to leave. "Edward?" "Isabella that's enough Mr. Cullen has paid you now let's go." Hannigan grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me away from the only family I currently had.

I shrugged her off of me and looked at all of them who were all in a mixture of confusion, anger, and sympathy. I looked Carlisle right in the eye and threw his money at him before I pulled on the chain that held my locket, after I removed the locket I tossed it at Edward hitting him right in the face. "Keep it! If you think so little of me then I want you to keep it because unlike some people money and possessions aren't important to me." I whipped around and looked at my aunt and a man I would sooner run over with a car than look at. "If I ever see either of you again I will personally kick your ass." I squared my shoulders and headed towards the door no longer able to hold the sobs in.

Before I had the door knob turned I heard someone punch another person before Ness yelled, "Jacob!" Even after the door was closed I could hear Jacob yelling, "I told you if you hurt her I beat the shit out of you! Ness let's go." I was standing outside on New Years Eve in New York without a coat crying on the front porch when Jacob came outside. I didn't eve notice Jacob place his jacket over my shoulders. "Bella, do you have anywhere to stay?" I looked at Ness through teary eyes and shook my head. "Come on, you're gonna stay with us." I tried to object, but neither her nor Jacob would hear of it.

* * *

**I am currently hiding behind my desk avoiding any hatred you might have for me.**

**I am adding links to my profile for pictures of the girls dresses so check them out if you want.  
**

**PLEASE *I'm on my knees begging* review or PM I feel like I'm losing you guys out there. **

**~SAM~**

Do you know how a Raven is like a writing desk?


	17. Chapter 17

**OK everyone put all weapons away and no harming Edward until you hear what he has to say!  


* * *

EPOV**

I just stood there. I heard everything they were saying but I didn't believe it but in the back of my mind I couldn't keep that small part that never trusted anyone from agreeing with them. Yes it was possible for this to really have been a scheme but Bella wouldn't do that, I knew this but I couldn't make my body move.

I didn't even feel it when she threw the necklace at me. When everyone cheered as the clock struck midnight I just ignored all the cheering. I felt like my heart was in my butt and that was when I looked at the ground and saw the necklace. It was the smack in the face I needed. I looked up from the ground and searched the room looking for her, but she was no where to be found. "Edward son, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes and if she ends up being pregnant we will take care of it." I could see my family over my dad's shoulder. Mom and Alice looked ill, Emmett held onto Rose who looked like she wanted to hit me, and Jasper looked like he felt sorry for me but wanted to hit me as well.

"Come on Edward let's join the party, we can worry about the whore tomorrow." I couldn't help it, when he called Bella, my innocent sweet Bella, a whore I wanted to kill him. I reached back and punched my father in the face as hard as I could and I heard a crunch noise. "EDWARD! What has gotten into you?" My head shot up to look my mother in the eye. "Mom, I'm sorry for a bunch of things that has happened tonight, but I will never be sorry for bunching him. He doesn't know Bella, she's not a whore and I love her. Now if you would please take this piece of shit and get out of my house." I turned to look at the rest of my family, "And anyone else who thinks he is right you can leave too."

People began to pour out of the ballroom and tried to get us to celebrate. I turned to look at Felix and Demetri, "Can you please get all of the guests out of here?" They nodded and started escorting people out. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it but I needed to get her back. I knew she was with Jacob; he wouldn't leave her out there with no where to go. I went up to my room but I couldn't be in there without her so I wondered around the house trying to find a place to sit that didn't remind me of Bella and I ended up in the one room I hate the most but it was the only place I never saw Bella, my office.

I decided to burry myself in my work since there was absolutely no way I would be able to sleep. Jasper came in and sat in front of my desk. "Dude what the hell?" I rubbed my face, "Jazz I'm so fucked. She must think I believed what they were saying but I don't. I know they were lying but I was stuck, I couldn't make myself move. You know me man; I always have this part of me that doesn't trust anyone." He nodded, "Ever since Nicole no one ever had completely trust from me. Bella got through that but as soon as some one tried to tell me I didn't know her and she was really using me it kicked in and doubt spread throughout me. I was having an internal struggle. I love Bella and I do trust her. I just don't know what happened."

Jasper leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees before he spoke. "You need to make this better. I could see you were fighting with yourself but this has everything to do with you and Nicole and you're punishing Bella for mistakes she never made. I love you man, but I wanted to beat the shit out of you for not believing her." I tried to talk but he stood and left me there all by myself. I ran my hands through my hair several times before I grabbed my phone and called information and asked for them to connect me to Nicole.

The phone rang four times before anyone answered and then I felt bad when I realized what time it was but that disappeared quickly when she sounded cheerful on the other end. "Happy New Year!" I knew it was her immediately. "Nicole?" I heard her gasp before the sound of music playing faded. I assumed she either left the room or turned the volume down. "Edward, why are you calling me?"

I rubbed my temple not sure of what to tell her. I knew telling her the truth wouldn't work so I skipped over the why and just asked what I needed to know. "Why did you cheat on me Nicole?" I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone, "We weren't meant to be Edward. I always knew that but you, you wanted what I couldn't give you. You wanted to get married and be a family and I never wanted that out of life. I guess when I met Cole and he said he just wanted to have fun it gave me an out. I should have told before I cheated on you but I didn't want to hurt you. I probably would have married you and stayed silent if I hadn't gotten pregnant but I never would have been happy living like that. You were too intense."

"You cheated on me because you didn't want commitment but then get pregnant which is in turn a life long commitment. Do you see the fucking irony in that?"

"Cole left me when I told him about the baby so I gave it up for adoption. I wish I could tell you I'm sorry Edward but honestly I'm not. I wish I would have done things differently but in the end I'm happier now."

I didn't want to hear anymore of what she had to say to me so I just hung up the phone without saying goodbye to her. The more I sat there thinking about it all the more I realized that Nicole was right she had told me several times that we weren't meant to be together but I wouldn't listen to her. It had nothing to do with me she just didn't want the same things out of life that I did. In fact the only person I have ever met that seemed to want what I did was Bella.

With that epiphany I shot out of my chair grabbing my keys and running to the garage. I turned the hour drive into a forty minute drive thanks to my speeding and reckless driving skills. I banged on the door yelling for someone to open it. Unfortunately I wasn't expecting Jacob's deathly glare to be looking at me. On instinct I stepped out of arms reach from him praying he didn't decide I needed another punch in the face. "Where's Bella." I tried to look over his shoulder but damn if he wasn't freakishly tall.

"She doesn't want to see you."

I swear the pain in my chest was so bad that I almost fell to the ground. "Jacob, I know I'm a jack ass, a douche bag, a mother fucking idiot but I love her. I know I should have stopped everyone that was saying those awful things to her tonight and I have no defense for why I didn't, but I need her to know I love her and that I know the real her. Please let me tell her. I have to make this better even if she tells me to leave I need her to know the truth."

Jacob's jaw clenched and he looked like he was ready to hit me again but I stood my ground waiting for whatever he thought he needed to do. "I am not letting you in my house and she is finally asleep. It took four hours and six boxes of tissues to get her to sleep and I am not waking her up for a piece of shit like you." I pulled painfully on my hair, "Will you at least tell her I came?" My eyes watered when he shook his head telling me no that he wouldn't. "Edward, I will tell her you came to see her if you leave right now." Ness gave me small smile as she stood between me and her husband.

I nodded and her and slowly walked away but I turned back to look at Ness, "Please just, tell her I love her." Ness nodded and I slowly made my way to my car. I started the car and I swear when I looked up at the house I saw Bella's silhouette in the darkness of a window. I rubbed my eyes before driving off.

I took my time driving back to my house going five mile under the speed limit knowing that I was driving away from Bella was killing me. I would have camped outside of the house had I not thought that Jacob or Ness would call the police on me. I banged my hands down on the steering wheel trying to take my frustration out on anything. I guess I should have listened better in driver's education. Maybe if I would have had both hands on the wheel I wouldn't have hit the black ice and lost control of my car and hit the tree. The last thing I remember before everything went black was Bella's beautiful face.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone one who has reviewed the last chapter I got some AMAZING feedback and luckily only one person sounded like they wanted to hurt me. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you want to kill me.**

**~SAM~  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK here you go back by popular demand!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning my head was killing me from all the crying I had done the night before. Ness was so nice she stayed by my side the whole time even when I kicked Jacob in the shin for hitting Edward. I may be pissed at him and possibly have envisioned running him over with his own car but after I cooled down a little I knew I would never want anything to harm him.

I laid in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. No one else knew that I woke up when Edward showed up last night and I wanted it to stay that way. It was weird I woke up before he even knocked on the door. It was like my body could sense that he was close. I was really afraid that Jacob would let him in but then again I wanted Jacob to let him in. I listened from the bedroom door and heard their entire conversation. Edward never sounded so broken as he did while he pled with Jacob to let him see me, but I couldn't bring myself to go see him. I watch out the window as he pulled away and I collapsed on the floor and fell asleep under the window.

There was no noise in the house at all and when I got down stairs I saw the Jacob's car was gone and decided to make breakfast for Ness as a thank you for last night. She really didn't have to let me stay here. Just as I was finishing the bacon and eggs she came in the kitchen with Kaya on her hip. "Oh Bella you didn't have to make breakfast." I shrugged, "It was the least I could do since you were so kind to me last night." She probably didn't realize it but I meant to for how kind she was to both me and Edward.

She turned the coffee pot on and leaned against the counter before talking to me. "Edward showed up last night." I nodded as I put butter on our toast, "Yeah, I heard you guys. Thanks for keeping Jacob from killing Edward." She smiled at me, "He really looked awful, but you don't have to forgive him. I understand if you do but it is your choice and no one will hold it against you no matter what you choose." I nodded at her not sure what I wanted but I knew that I loved him and no matter what happened between us that would never change.

She moved to go feed Kaya but stopped to turn the TV on before she sat down. I placed our plates on the table before turning back to pour our coffee. _And in local news Edward Cullen the Billionaire was involved in a car crash in the early hours this morning. The police and family are refusing to release any details except that things are still touch and go. Now onto Bill with the weather._ I fell to the ground glad that there was nothing in my hands.

Ness was at my side trying to get me to look at her, "Bella! Bella, look at me. Bella!" I heard the front door slam and then I was scooped up into Jacob's arms. "Bella tell me what you need." I sobbed into his chest shaking, "Hospital." He nodded his head and stood carrying me out to his car. I saw him kiss Ness and Kaya on the cheek before he climbed in the driver's seat and sped off. When I looked down at the clock radio I realized I was out of it for two hours and Ness probably called Jacob home from work.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's ok sweetheart I would have reacted far worse if it was Ness. You really love him don't you?"

I nodded my head and then I realized I was still in the clothes I wore to bed. Ness gave me a pair of sweatpants and one of Jacob's old high school sweaters to wear. I didn't even have real shoes on; I was wearing house shoes that were outside of my door this morning. Eventually we pulled up outside of the hospital and Jacob told me he was going to park the car and he would meet me upstairs. I don't know how he did it but he called ahead and found out that Edward was upstairs in the ICU.

I pushed the button for the elevator but it took too long so I ran for the stairs instead. Once I got to the nurses station and asked them if I could see Edward the lady told me to turn back around and go away, that only family were allowed to see him and no press was allowed. I had no clue what she was talking about I didn't look like I was the press at all. I tried to argue with her but she threatened to call security if I didn't leave her alone. I was just about to give up when the elevator dinged behind me and Jasper came running out. "Bella!" I was surprised when he hugged but I hugged him back. "We've been trying to get a hold of you but no one knew where you went. How did you find out?"

I pointed up at the TV that was now showing pictures from the accident and it looked awful. I thought I was gonna throw-up. There was blood everywhere and his poor Volvo looked like a crushed tin can. "Jacob brought me, but the nurse won't let me back there, she says I have to be family." He rolled his eyes and we walked to a door where he slid a plastic card allowing us access. As soon as I was inside the family waiting room Alice jumped on me. "Bella, thank God. Jasper, how did you find her?" He pried her off of me and told her that he didn't.

I saw Edward's parents in the corner and Carlisle was sporting a broken nose and bruised face. I almost felt sorry for him but then I remembered what he said to me last night and figure he deserved it. "Alice how is he?" Her normally happy face turned into a tearful mess. Jasper took her away and sat in a corner rocking her back and forth while Emmett came over and sat me down explaining what happened. "When Edward hit the tree he hit his head on the steering wheel which is now causing his brain to swell. They went in and stopped the bleeding in his brain but they had to drill a hole in his skull to relieve some of the pressure. They said his heart stopped three times while they operated and he had to be intubated to keep him breathing. Since his brain is still swelling they put him in a medically induced coma."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "But a coma that's bad, why would they want to put him in a coma?" He rubbed my back and Rose came over and sat behind me as Emmett continued, "They want to give his body time to recover. As soon as they think he can handle it they will stop giving him the medication and let him wake up. But he's still not out of the woods Bella he keeps flat lining for no medical reason, they can't figure it out." I bit my bottom lip trying to control my emotions but it did no good I just ended up crying more from the pain. "Can I see him?"

"HELL NO!"

My head turned to look across the room where Carlisle was yelling. "He's my son and I say you can't see him. In fact someone call security and get this whore out of here." In that moment all I could see was red and I wanted to kill Carlisle myself but Esme was closer. "Carlisle sit down. Our son is in this hospital because of you! You were the one who kicked Bella out of Edward's home so you are going to sit and be quiet because I am through with your mouth. Take a lesson from the Bambi movie 'If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all'. Now Bella yes you can go and see him. I have a feeling it will do you both some good."

I stood from my seat and head towards the door of the waiting room but Esme grabbed my shoulder. "Before you go, the paramedics found this in his hand when the brought him here." She opened her hand and inside of it laid the chain that I threw at him earlier. I grabbed it and smiled before I headed down the hall to the room Jasper told me he was in.

When I got in the room there was a nurse fusing over him writing in his chart. She smiled at me and told me to go ahead and come in. I couldn't keep the tears at bay as I saw his broken body laying there on the bed with tubes and cords poking out of him. He looked so helpless. I would give anything for him to just open his eyes and look at me. The nurse sighed as she looked at one of the machines that was beeping. I pulled a chair up next to him, "Is everything OK?" She tried to smile at me but I saw right through it. "His heart rate and blood pressure are still dangerously low, if they don't come up soon he might not wake up."

I bit down hard on my lips causing blood to come out. I reached up and grabbed his hand, "Edward Cullen you stop this right now. You need to get better so I can kick your ass myself." The nurse smirked at me but then started messing with the same machine as earlier. "That's weird." I let go of his hand and stood up, "What's weird?" She turned around and stuck a finger up telling me to hold on a minute before she picked up a phone and paged for Dr. Chester.

A few minutes later a man in a white doctor coat and dark blue scrubs came in. "You wanted to speak with me nurse." She pointed to the screen. "You see where his stats are at right now?" The doctor nodded before she turned back to me, "Miss if you could talk to him again." I looked at her like she was crazy but did as she asked. I felt embarrassed because I didn't know what to say so I just talked, "I heard you last night Edward. I know Jacob said I was asleep but it was like I could feel you were there and I woke up. You sounded so sad but I was afraid to come and talk to you. Maybe if I had you wouldn't be in here right now."

I continued to talk to him about random stuff but I was listening intently to what the doctor was saying. "That's amazing; his stats improve as she talks to him. Nobody makes her leave, I want you to keep her in hear for as long as she feel comfortable. If her voice helps him get better then her voice is what he will get." The doctor turned to me and started to talk to me, "Are you part of his family?" I shook my head and explained that I was just his girlfriend but that his family was out in the waiting room.

Eventually Esme came back to sit with me and she told me that the doctor felt confident that as long as his stats stay up that he could come out of the coma later in the afternoon. Now it was just a matter of time before they decide when to wake him and when his body responded. They were very pleased with his progress but when Jacob forced me to leave to eat his stats dropped again so I insisted they bring me food so I wouldn't have to leave as often.

Everyone in the family took turns coming to sit with us except for Carlisle. Esme told me he went back to the hotel which confused me. She decided to tell me all about what happened after I left and I couldn't help but smile when she told me Edward hit his dad. "Bella I hate to ask but is it true, about you being a working girl?" I stared at Edward's face not wanting to see her reaction.

"Technically, yes I guess it's true but that's only because Edward paid me to pretend to be his girlfriend while you were here. I never did anything with anyone else before. My aunt the lady you guys met last night owns a brothel in the city. When my parents died she was given custody over me and I was raised there. She never made me do anything like that; I just cleaned the place and made sure there were groceries in the kitchen. I was just there when Grace came to find someone and she asked me. I had never even kissed someone besides Jacob when I was like five. I had already decided I wasn't going to except Edward's money if he tried to give to me after you left before we told each other we love one another, but I don't expect you to believe me. I'm just sorry you found out about it like that." Esme grabbed my hand and smiled at me, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

I had now been in the hospital for over 24 hours sitting there with Edward. We had discovered that my hand touching his had the same affect as my voice so I was able to sleep as long as I held his hand.

I woke up to Alice bringing me coffee. "I wish this drama queen would wake up already. They said it would happen any time now." I laughed at her, "Where are the kids?" She smiled when I mentioned her babies. "Grace and Rosalie are watching them at the house. Jasper and I spent the night with them while Emmett was here checking in on both you and Esme. Jasper is currently making Emmett go home to get some sleep after they set up a makeshift cot for Esme."

I stood and stretched and groaned when every bone in my back popped. I nearly dropped my coffee when I looked down and Edward's eye shot open and was quickly followed by the sounds of him choking. "Alice, get a nurse." She stepped into the hall screaming for help. "Edward, calm down, relax they are coming to get the tube out just relax." His eye stayed focused on me and I saw him try to relax but it wasn't working. Dr. Chester came in and removed the tube and smiled down at Edward, "You gave us quite a scare there for a while Mr. Cullen." Edward clasped a hand around his throat while the other reached out towards me. "Now your throat might be soar for a while so rest it. I will be back soon." "I'm gonna go get Esme." I grabbed his hand before stepping to him. "Bella, I love you." He winced in pain from his talking. "Don't think your getting off the hook that easy mister."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this one, I might be updating again today but I'm not sure. I'm gonna go to sleep now, I've been on a writing high but this seems like a good place to crash.**

**Reviews are love!**

**~SAM~**

**p.s. If anyone knows of any good stories out there tell me about them I need something to read during the summer!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV= Bella**

**CPOV= Carlisle**

**ESPOV= Esme  
**

**

* * *

BPOV**

After Edward woke up and the doctor explained everything that had happened he kept trying to apologize. At one point he even tried to get up out of bed to come and talk to me. Eventually Esme called a nurse into the room and we had him sedated so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Bella you should get rest he will still be here when you come back." I tried to hide a yawn and shake my head but Esme stood her ground. "Fine Miss stubborn if you won't go voluntarily I'll just have to make you leave."

My grip on Edward's tightened when she told me she would force me to leave. Even though I didn't think that would be able to keep us apart after he was better I still feared I wouldn't get to see him now that he was awake. She left the room and when she came back she had Emmett with her. "OK B are you gonna come quietly or are we going to make a scene?" I wanted to fight and not leave Edward's side but I was too tired and Emmett would win anyways, so I kissed Edward's forehead and told him I would be back as soon as I could.

Once I was in the car headed back to Edward's house it was only a matter of minutes before I was fast asleep. I remember the feeling of being lifted into the air but I thought perhaps it was a dream. I only woke up when I was place on the bed. I knew that Emmett had placed me in Edward's room because I was immediately engulfed in his smell and it comforted me drawing me back into the world of dreams.

**CPOV**

I was infuriated with everyone. My son had disappointed me because of his choices recently; my wife had aggravated me by choosing his side over mine along with the rest of my family. I didn't understand this power that Bella seemed to have over everyone. Everyone in my family seemed to be enchanted by her. It wasn't that I didn't like her because before I knew what she was I would have gone as far as to say that I loved her like a daughter but then I learned the truth and I was mad that my son had lied to me.

The of course I was ashamed of myself as well. I never should have said what I said to Bella and I did deserve to be punched in the face but I was surprised none the less when my son hit me over Bella. If, and that is a really big if, my son wakes up and finds it in his heart to forgive me then I will do whatever I have to in order to make this right. I guess almost loosing someone you love really throws you into a different perspective of what's important.

**ESPOV**

Even after my son woke up and I sent Bella away telling her everything would be alright I was still afraid. My son had always been a little pig headed in life but I never thought that would destroy my family. He would never admit this but he gets that from his father. In honesty I needed Bella to leave because I refuse to cry in front of anyone and I couldn't hold it together any longer.

When they first brought Edward in they didn't think he was going to make it and then after surgery he wouldn't stabilize. It was like my son had lost all reason to live but when Bella showed up he could feel her presence and it gave him the strength he needed to fight to come back to us. I may not have agreed with how they met and deceived us but I could tell they truly loved one another.

I needed to hear the truth from Bella and when she told me all about her past I felt so sad for her. She had not chosen this life, not that others ever do, but just from our initial meeting I could tell her aunt was a bitch. For someone to lie about Bella in the way that she had is inexcusable. After Bella told me about her childhood with her I wanted to find her and smack her around.

I sat there and listened to Bella as she talked to my son. She talked about everything from the initial meeting down to the party; however, it felt like she skipped over something when she stopped talking abruptly and turned the color of a tomato. It made me proud to here how my son had treated Bella; she assured me that he was never less than a gentleman even before he knew about her past.

I could tell by the pain and fear in her eyes as she looked at Edward that she truly loved him. I just had to find a way to get my husband to see what everyone else had already learned to see.

In the late afternoon the doctors came in and told me I needed to leave because they were going to be running some tests on Edward. When I got out into the waiting room Jasper looked weird and kept glancing at his watch. I sat next to him and told him why I wasn't with Edward but he didn't give me any info about why he was nervous. "You might as well just tell me what is wrong Jasper." He took a deep breath and smacked his hands down on his thighs. "Bella called me while you were back there. She wanted to know where Carlisle was. I tried to talk her out of it but she's pigheaded just like Edward. She went to talk to him. I made her promise me she would call after she was done but that was almost three hours ago and I still haven't heard from her. I'm worried."

**BPOV**

After getting the hotel name and room number out of Jasper I called Jeremy and asked him to take me there, of course he was more than willing to take me there. The ride was very silent and I tried to think about what I was getting ready to do. I took a deep breath when the car came to a stop before Jeremy opened the door for me. "Are you ok Bella?" I nodded my head and gave him a quick smile. "Yeah, you don't have to wait Jeremy I can walk to the hospital from here it's not a problem." He raised his eyebrows at e as if to say yeah right. "Mr. Cullen would kill me so if it's ok with you please let me drive you?" I sighed, "Fine, I'll be back."

I popped all of my knuckles while I rode the elevator and I tapped my foot on the ground. I knew what I needed to say to him but I also knew he would try to ignore what I had to say. I jumped when the bell dinged letting me know we were at the floor. When I got to the door I must have raised my hand to knock three times before I actually bucked up enough courage to knock. "Just a minute!"

He opened the door and he must not have looked out the peephole because his facial expression went from neutral to pissed in 2 second. "What the hell are you doing here?" I squared my shoulders before speaking. "I need to talk to you and I think this conversation would be better inside than out here in the hall way." He stuck his head out and saw the looks the people at the elevator were giving us. "Fine."

I had to admit they chose a nice hotel to stay at but it was nothing compared to the room they were staying in at Edward's. "You have five minutes before I kick you out." I spun on my heel to look at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Then you better get comfortable because I intend to use every single second." He rolled his eyes at me as he sat down on the chair by the door.

"First I am sorry that we lied to you and that you found out about it like that, but I'm not a whore and you _will_ stop calling me one." He tried to open his mouth but I kept talking, "No, you're on my time." He slumped back down into the chair like a sulky child. "Secondly, you need to stop and think about you are doing to Edward. Regardless of what you think about me and my relationship with Edward you two need to get over whatever is wrong with your relationship. I know better than most what it is like to not have your parents around when you need them and he needs you now more than ever. He's just too proud to say it. I may not like you and you may not like me but I am here telling you that your son needs you. Get over your male ego, get off your ass, and show your son you care, because when he woke he asked where you were and I didn't know what to tell him. I hated it but I lied to him, I told him that you had a fever and the doctors wouldn't let you in because they were afraid you could get him sick. I admit it was a bad lie and he probably doesn't really believe but he let himself believe it. Don't punish your son because you don't like me."

I took a deep breath and waited for him to start yelling at me and to kick me out. I even closed my eyes and flinched when he stood up and walked up to me. "You lied to him to keep from hating me?" I looked him square in the eye as I nodded my head. He sat back down and dropped his head in his hands.

"Edward and I never really got along. When he was little he swam and did soccer I wanted him to play football and basketball. At Thanksgiving he would help Esme set the table and work in the kitchen while the rest of us guys watched the game. He dated Nicole and disagreed with that because she didn't appreciate him. Then in college he went into business while I wanted him to be a doctor. It seems that the only thing we have ever agreed on is that you are good for him. I'm not saying I agree with how you two got together but you care for him like no one else ever has. You are the only person besides my brother who has ever stood up to me and because of that I respect you. I owe you an apology, Esme told what you said her while Edward was out of it and I am sorry for the names I called you and now I'm going to thank you for saving my son in more ways than you will ever know." He rubbed his face trying to be coy about wiping tears from his eyes. "Are you going to see him when you leave here?"

I had to pick my jaw up from the floor to be able to respond, "Yes, Jeremy is waiting for me down stairs and Jasper and Esme are with Edward right now." He stood and looked awkward from just standing there, "Would you mind if I join you?" I smiled at him, "Of course you can join me. I would be upset if you didn't." He chuckled and grabbed his coat before opening the door for me. I knew Edward and I still had a long way to go before this was all blown over but I felt like the darkest storm cloud had just moved on. Now it would just be pop up storms from here on out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it only two or three chapters left if I follow my current plot line but who knows I could change it up.**

**~SAM~  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Edward and Carlisle spent the entire day together and the doctors wouldn't allow anyone else back to see him. I sat with Esme holding her hand as we both prayed that they would get over their differences and move on. Esme told me all about how they disagreed for as long as she could remember. Jacob showed up around six o'clock just to check on me. I felt awful because I didn't call him or anything to let him know I was alright but he shrugged it off.

I looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. Alice and Rose were doing something on Alice's laptop while Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob played poker in the corner. Esme sat with me in silence watching her family. I wasn't sure what was going to come out of those two spending all day together but I only hoped it wouldn't ruin what I could see as a perfect family.

I was playing with my locket when Carlisle came through the doors smiling and he literally sprinted over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug that almost rivaled one of Emmett's. "Thank you so much Bella. Without you there is no doubt in my mind I never would have gotten to know my son the way I just did." I tried to respond but I couldn't breathe so talking was out of the question. I settled for patting him on the back hoping that would convey how happy I was for him.

Esme placed her hands on both of our shoulders, "Honey, she understands but you need to let her go, she can't breathe." He loosened his grip but still didn't let go before whispering one last thank you to me. "He asked to see you." I tried to smooth the wrinkles out of my shirt before I headed to his room. When I got there he was lying down and his eyes were closed. At first I thought he was asleep but when I sat down on the chair next to him I saw a smirk quickly appear and disappear on his face. Had he not been in here for a head injury I may have taken a play from Rose's book and smacked him on the head but I settled for poking him in the ribs.

"I know you are awake."

This time the smile spread across his entire face. "God I missed seeing your face all day. The doctor said he's gonna move me to a normal room tomorrow so you guys can all see me at the same time." I nodded because the doctor had already told me and Esme this. I refused to look him in the eye. I figured if I started my day off yelling at Carlisle I needed to end it by doing the same with Edward. He was far from innocent in this whole situation. "Edward we need to talk." He rubbed both of his hands across his face. "Bella, I am so sorry for what happened on New Year's Eve, my dad never should have…" I finally looked up at him and he immediately stopped talking. "Edward, I've already talked to your father and we have reached an understanding, but we need to talk about us. Do you love me?" He nodded and started to open his mouth but I stopped him.

"I love you too, but I think we need to step back and do this the right way. Jacob and Ness are gonna allow me to live with them until I get a job and can get a place of my own. I'll still talk to you and see you but I think it is best for both of us if I don't live with you. I need to do this for me. I can't go from Hannigan straight to you because I need to I know who the real me is." He reached out and grabbed my hand that was subconsciously playing with my locket. "Bella, I can help you. I know people who would give you a job, hell I own a company let me give you a job, and then you can get an advance in your pay and move out of Jacob's house. I would gladly get you your own place if you don't want to stay with me but I don't want your pride to force you to work in a shit-hole place, like a gas station."

I laced my fingers with his before looking up at him. "Stop." His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I need to do this on my own. I can't work for you or even let you get me a job. I would always be asking if I really deserved the job or if you were the only reason for it. You need to have faith in me that I can do this on my own, without your help." He pulled his hand out of mine and threw his head against his pillow before looking at the wall opposite me. I looked out the glass window hurt by his actions just in time to see the nurse tapping her watch letting me know it was time to leave.

He must have seen me stand out of the corner of his eye because he immediately looked at me with fear in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his softly on the lips, "It's time for me to leave." He looked at the clock above my head and groaned, "Damn hospital rules, I can't wait to get out of here." I kissed him again before agreeing with him.

When I got to the waiting room everyone was gone except for Jacob who was waiting for me. "So where are you crashing tonight?" I sighed as I sat down next to him. "If it's ok with you, can I stay at you place?" He smiled at me before nodding like a child who was asked if they wanted candy. "Cool, do you think we could stop at Edwards so I can grab some clothes and stuff?" He stood and extended his hand for me to take, "Let's go Bells."

The ride to Edward's house was silent except for the radio and me singing along with it. "I forgot how good your voice is." I blushed and tried to ignore the compliment. "Shut up Jake. I'm not that good." The look he gave me was one that said 'yeah right and I have three heads'. I rolled my eyes and continued to sing.

Alice was of course upset when I told her that I would no longer be staying at the house with them but then Jasper calmed her down and told her she would see me again soon. I then assured her that I would be at the hospital everyday until he got out. That sufficed her for the time it also didn't hurt that I let her have complete control over what I packed to take to Jacob's. Everyone including Carlisle gave me a hug before I left with Jacob.

As promised I visited Edward everyday until he got out which was a week after him and Carlisle talked. Esme forced the others to go home and get back to their jobs. I heard something about Emmett moving to be closer to Jasper and I am positive Rose had something to do with that. After the doctor approved for Edward to get back to work he forced his parents to go back home which was harder than you would have believed.

Esme tried to fight us off as we forced her into the car that would take them to the airport. Before they left I had another heart to heart with Carlisle and although we still have our disagreements no one would be able to see them, including Edward and Esme. I kissed Esme on the cheek and assured her that I would personally find Edward another cook since I wouldn't be living with him and I would not allow him to starve.

It wasn't until after Carlisle and Esme were gone did I find out what Carlisle had actually done for me. A few days after they were gone I got a call from Angela who works at the brothel. She wanted to let me know that my aunt was in prison for running a whore house. She told me that someone tipped off the cops and as long as all the girls agreed to testify against the men and Hannigan they weren't going to be charged. I found out later that as fate would have it James was one of the men who had been there that night.

When I told Edward of this he looked genuinely surprised but when I talked to his parents when they called I could hear it in Carlisle's voice that it was no surprise to him. I made sure I sent him a letter expressing how thankful I was for what he did.

I stayed with Jacob for a month although Edward hated it. I applied at every job I could but not even McDonalds would hire me. Edward continued to try and get me to take a job for his company but he would always stop when I shot him my annoyed glare.

I had almost given up hope and caved when Jacob informed me that he had a friend who might have a job for me. I immediately jumped at the opportunity and went to meet him. Unfortunately Jacob forgot to mention that it was a singing job. His friend, Sam, owned one of the bigger hotels in the city and he was searching for people to singing in the hotel bar. I wanted to kill Jacob when I got there and Sam expected me to sing as my interview.

I was surprised when he gave me the job on the spot. The job paid $250 a week plus tips which I would have to share with the pianist, but hell I could handle that. I would work four days a week and only two hours on the days I did work. I learned quickly that most of the people who actually listened and enjoyed the music gave really good tips. On average I got $60 a night in tips but on good nights I've been known to get $120, then again those nights I tended to see a familiar shade of bronze hair in the crowd.

Edward would never let me know if he showed up to watch me sing because I would yell at him and refuse to accept his tips, so he always hid when he watched. Eventually he had to get back to work which took up way more time than I ever thought possible. Most of the time we spent together was interrupted by phone calls from his office. He once tried to explain to me what it was that his company did but I gave up on trying to figure it out. As long as it wasn't illegal I didn't care.

We were finally a normal couple who fought over normal stuff. Well I guess it wasn't normal stuff but it was normal for us. The biggest fight we had was when he had to go to out of the country for a meeting and he wanted me to go. I had only had my job for a few weeks and he wanted me to ask for two weeks off to go with him. I tried to explain that I couldn't risk my job and he yelled that it wasn't even a good job which infuriated me even more. By the end of the night I walked to my apartment from the restaurant we were at while Edward drove two miles an hour behind me making sure I got home safely. The next morning I woke up to him still wearing his suit sleeping on the floor at my door with a bouquet of white roses.

Anyways enough of the past I am now sitting here packing a suitcase to go to Chicago. It is now the end of June and Edward and I are both going to go to Chicago to be with his family for their Fourth of July picnic. Luckily the manager didn't have a problem with me taking the time off to go out of town; actually he was more than happy to give me time off. I had never missed a single day of work and I had even covered for a few of the others when they were sick so he figured I deserved some time off.

I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Emmett had successfully moved back and was only two houses from Alice and Jasper and Rose moved in with him almost immediately after he moved there. Alice called a few days ago and told me that her and Rose both had big news for me but they wouldn't spill until I was there in person and Esme was so excited that her baby boy was coming home.

The only thing that had me nervous was the fact that Edward has been acting weird for the last few days. I didn't know if it had to do with the trip or something to do with work but I really wished he would get out of the weird funk. Just as I zipped up my suitcase there was a knock on my door and when I answered it there he was looking even more handsome than the day before.

"You ready?"

I nodded and went to grab my stuff only for him to smack my hands away to carry it himself. "I can carry my own suitcases." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "I know you can but it is safer for everyone if you let me do this." I rolled my eyes and followed him after I turned off the lights and locked the door.

I waved at Jeremy who was holding the door of the limo open for me. Even though Edward would disapprove I had become very close with all of the people who worked for him in his home. I learned that Jeremy, although he loved his job, was attending online classes trying to get his degree in accounting. I helped him out when it was just us two in the car. He would give me his notes and I would quiz him, most of the time I was lost but his answers always matched up.

On the other hand he would help me before I had a test. As promised Edward was forcing me to get my G.E.D., he also had ambitions for me to go to college but I didn't see that in my future. As much as I appreciated what he was doing for me I hated school almost as much as I hated Hannigan. The only subject I was good at was English and that was only when it was reading. My writing skills needed major improvement.

We were already at the airport when I realized Edward hadn't said anything the entire ride. "Edward?" He looked up at me and he looked exhausted, "Is everything ok?" I grabbed his face so that he would look at me. He nodded as much as my hands would allow. "I'm fine, just really tired. I was up all night trying to get ahead on work so I wouldn't be too far behind when we get back." I kissed the center of his forehead before pulling him into a hug.

I knew before that we were going to be taking the company jet but it still amazing to me that it would just be us and a pilot on the plane. As soon as the pilot announced that it was safe to move around the plane I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to one the bedrooms the plane had and forced him to lie down and get some sleep. I sat on the bed next to him and played with his hair while watching some stupid movie that I paid no attention to. Before I knew it I was curled up on the bed sleeping next to Edward.

When I woke up Edward was still asleep and we both apparently missed the pilot telling us to buckle up because we were landed and Emmett was standing over me with a full glass of water tipped so it was almost dumped over us. "Do it and you'll be missing a testicle." His head shot up and he almost spilled it on us from the shock of hearing my voice.

"But Bella I never get to pick on him."

He sounded worse than a little kid when he begged. I sat up and pushed him out of my personal space bubble. I noticed as I moved Edwards grip on my waist tightened I tried to wake him up but nothing I tried worked. When Emmett came back after carrying all of our luggage off the plane I looked at him silently asking for help. He smiled evilly before grabbing a piece of ice out of the freezer and sticking it down Edward's shirt.

That of course did the trick and he shot straight out of the bed and ran around before pulling his shirt out of his pants allowing the cube to fall to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?" I covered my mouth to try and hide the laughter that wanted to escape. "Sorry bro but you were squishing poor Tinker Bell and we really need to get off the plane." Worry spread across his face as he ran to me to make sure I as alright. After assuring him I was fine and that Emmett was over exaggerating we got in Emmett's Jeep and headed to Esme and Carlisle's where everyone was waiting for us.

* * *

**I know it took a while and I kind of feel this one is really nothing but fluff but I felt it was easier to tie up some loose ends this way before I get on to better stuff. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~SAM~  
**


	21. Chapter 21

After we got settled in our room we all had a small dinner in the house and Edward and I went to bed. Even after his nap on the plane he was still exhausted and as soon as he laid down he was asleep. I knew he put in a lot of extra hours to make up for the time he was taking off but I didn't realize he was risking his health for it. I eventually fell asleep next to him and neither of us woke until late in the afternoon the next day.

Esme insisted that we all go out to eat at some fancy French restaurant after Edward and I finally got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone. We all piled into different cars. Esme and Carlisle were in his Mercedes, Rose and Emmett were in a huge Jeep, Alice and Jasper were in a KIA van, then Edward and I brought up the rear in, surprisingly, a Monte Carlo. "Don't hate the car. It was my first car and apparently my dad didn't sell it like I told him to." I looked around the inside actually enjoying the normal car as we drove. "Edward shut up. I think it is a nice car, besides I don't care about what kind of car you drive." He leaned over and gave me quick kiss before the valet opened my door and helped me out. Edward quickly ran around the car and took his place.

Since the menu was in French and I obviously don't speak it I had Edward order for me even though I realized that could be dangerous. He was constantly trying to get me to widen my range in foods but I am a simple girl with simple tastes, and no one would ever get me to eat snails. Unfortunately he seemed to think I was joking when I would tell him this and he ordered them anyways, I guess it's a good thing that Emmett will almost anything. "So Alice you said you and Rose had some new for me and Edward, tell me before I go mad with anticipation."

They both looked at each other and smiled before reaching into their purses. "Rose you go first." Rose smiled and stuck her left hand out and on her ring finger laid a gorgeous engagement ring. The center was a pink heart shaped diamond with black diamonds around the edge of the heart and two small white diamonds sat where the band met the heart. "Rose, I'm so happy for you!" We both got up and hugged each other and before I knew it both Esme and Alice had joined us. The only thing that broke us apart was Emmett, "Women and their engagement rings." Rosalie reached behind her and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Rosie, what the hell?"

Everyone got a good laugh at that, it's a good thing Alice got us a private room because we were being really loud. We all got settled back in our seats and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a kiss before I could ask Alice about her news. I let a curtain of my hair block me from the all the eyes around us but I could still feel the blush spread across my face. Edward chuckled as he cupped my cheek, "Beautiful." I rolled my eyes as he made me blush even more.

When I finally was able to turn back to the family everyone was staring at us, "You two are so cute." I leaned into Edward's side and he kissed the top of my head. "OK so Alice you said you have some news." She gave me a small smile before reaching into her obnoxiously large purse and pulling out a large manila folder. "With some help from Jake I was able to find this for you." I cautiously reached out and grabbed the folder but looked to Edward before opening it.

For the first time since I have ever known Alice I saw nervousness in her eyes. I was physically shaking as I carefully opened it. Alice was gnawing on her bottom lip and Jasper was keeping her hands still within his. I pulled out the thick stack of papers and was floored. Across the top of the page was typed Isabella Swan's Family Tree and just below it was the first column of living relatives. Tears immediately filled my eyes as I saw all of the names of people who were related to me but I had never met. Apparently Hannigan had lied to me about her being my only living relative. There at least a hundred people who were a second cousin or closer, albeit most of them were on my dad's side and not related to her.

I was so caught up in what Alice had done for me that I didn't even notice that everyone else had left and Edward and I were the only one's still at the table. "I take it you like what she did?" I leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You have to help find a way to thank her. I can't believe she did this. First you find Jacob for me and then she goes and does something like this. What is with you and your family and helping me?" He turned me so that our lips barely touched, "We all love you silly." Before I could respond he moved in and kissed me pouring every ounce of love he had for me into the kiss.

After I received the folder filled with my family tree I was very skeptical of what to with it. Of course I wanted to call my family and get to know them but then on the other hand I already had the perfect family here with Edward. I decided to put it off until Edward and I were back home.

The next two days were crazy. The first day the girls took me away and we went shopping for anything you could possibly think of.

First we hit the mall where Alice tortured me with bathing suit after bathing suit then as if that wasn't bad enough we then had to find the perfect cover-up for me to wear. Of course her Rose and Esme also bought things but it felt like the focus was all on me. Alice was beyond impressed with that fact that I did not argue about using Edward's credit card anymore. That was one of the things he made me compromise on. He felt since he was making me go to school and causing me to miss out on possible work time he owed it to me. I hadn't used the card much but every time he saw that I had I swear he always seemed happier.

Then the next day I was swept away by Alice and dragged to party supply store. Fortunately Alice had already pre-ordered everything she needed including a 200 C.F. helium tank which they loaded up for us. I was amazed by everything she bought just for Fourth of July picnic but this was Alice I was talking about. After the days of nothing but Alice's shopping spree I was exhausted and fell asleep before Edward made his way up to bed.

I woke up to light kisses on my face but kept my eyes closed even though I was wide awake. "Bella, I know you're awake. Please open your eyes so I can see your beautiful brown eyes." I smiled and slowly opened my eyes and was still stunned by the magnificent man that was in front of me. Before I knew it he had moved from beside me to hovering over me and his lips were quickly attached to mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hands slowly moved down my body and settled on my ribs. I pouted when he pulled away from me but stopped when his fingers started tickling me mercilessly.

"Ed….ward… St…op…I'm…gonna… we…t…the…b…ed!"

I was kicking, laughing, and screaming trying to get him to stop tickling me. Every time I moved away him he just followed me or grabbed me and pulled me back towards him. A banging on the door was what finally got him to stop and I said a silent thank you while I tried to catch my breath. "You two have twenty minutes before we leave!" I recognized the voice as Carlisle's, "Alright dad!" Edward turned back to me and I feared he would continue where he left off but thankfully he just kissed my forehead and then went to grab his clothes.

Eventually we all got back in our cars and made it to Rainbow Beach where there were hundreds of people. Spread out across the beach was tents and several tables were set up where everyone was putting their food. "Edward what is all of this?" He leaned down and kissed my temple before pushing me forward with his shoulder. "Ever Fourth of July all the people from my parent's neighborhood gather here and we have a huge block party on the beach. We share food, listen to music, and play games during the day and we watch fireworks at night." I looked over my shoulder at him as we continued out to the tables, "You could have told me earlier." He just shrugged not saying anything in his defense.

I met so many people through out the entire day that I was getting their names mixed up but nobody seemed to mind. We had so much fun listening to music and playing the more grown-up games like volleyball truth or dare, and twenty questions. At one point Emmett suggested we play a drinking game but Edward and Carlisle immediately extinguished that idea. Carlisle argued that it wasn't safe because of the heat but something made me think that wasn't the only reason.

When the sun began to set we all sat down on our blankets to watch the beautiful scenery. Each person took a turn telling about their favorite Fourth of July while we waited for the fireworks to start. I told about the time that Jake and I got a hold of a bunch of firecrackers and got caught lighting them on fire and throwing them at people. We didn't know that they were dangerous at the time but needless to say we never did that again.

Edward tried to be cheesy and say that this was his favorite Fourth of July and we all called him on it. "Fine, I guess I would have to say it would be the first year I was out of college. The company I was working for sent me to Hawaii for the fourth. All of us that were there went to a luau and the fireworks just added to the beauty of island. The only bad part was that I was all alone." He looked right into my eyes as he talked about being alone and I could tell he was trying to tell me that he no longer felt alone.

A few minutes before nine we all decided to spread apart for some alone time with our loved ones during the fireworks; Edward led us far away from all the people who were gathered to watch the show. I tried to sit down next to him but he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap instead. He wrapped his arms so tightly around me it was almost like he was afraid I was going to disappear.

"Bella?"

I turned around to look at him but just as he opened his mouth to speak a loud 'boom' replaced his words. We both looked up and the night sky was brightened by huge round firework. When I asked him what he wanted to say he told me I would find out later. We sat there in silence just watching the fireworks. They were slowly coming to an end and everyone was applauding when Edward turned me around to look at him. He looked really nervous and his forehead was covered in sweat.

"Edward, are you sick?"

I reached out to grab his face but he grabbed my hands stopping me. I wanted to speak but he covered my mouth stopping me. We both just sat there in silence even as the people around us began to celebrate some more or leave. He took a deep breath before leaning in to give me a quick kiss. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. Because of the look on his face I was terrified. It was similar to the look he had at the New Year's Eve party but there was something else, something that I wasn't quite sure about.

He grabbed both of my hands in his and laced our fingers together. "Bella, you know how I feel about you?" I was afraid to speak so I nodded. "And you know that my family adores you?" Again I nodded not really sure if it was true but if he said it then I believed him. "Good. I love you and when I am with you I feel like my old self. I feel like the boy I used to be before my heart was shattered. You are the best thing in my life. You make everything else appear to be in black and white and only you make my world colorful."

He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. My breathing came to an immediate halt as he opened it. "Bella will you please do me the greatest honor in becoming my wife?" It took me a minute but I eventually snapped out of the haze I was in.

I sprang forward attaching my lips to his. There was so much force behind the kiss that it knocked him backwards but he pulled me with him. Before the kiss got too intense he pushed me back and I couldn't help but pout.

"Does that mean yes?"

I lightly smacked him across the chest, "Of course, I'll marry you. I love you, you big fool."

He reached over to his side where the black box had landed and brought it back between us before he pulled the ring out and placed it on my finger. "A perfect fit." I lifted my hand to look at its new addition. The band was gold but instead of one diamond the face was round and flat with several diamonds embedded in it. "Good, cause that would have been a deal breaker."

We both laughed at my sarcasm. "Here let me show you something." He lifted my hand so the ring was now in front of us. He easily pulled on the ring and it opened up. On the inside was two pictures, one of Edward and one of me. I gasped and grabbed my locket with my free hand. Tears poured freely from my eyes and down my face.

"I love you."

Edward smiled at me before he pulled me in for a deep kiss. "I absolutely love you." We pulled each other in for another kiss but this one was rudely interrupted by none other than Alice. "Will you two quit sucking face and wait to get home? Seriously you guys act worse than Rose and Emmett. Someone would think you two are on your honeymoon or something." I giggled as we both stood and I wrapped my right arm around Edward's waist. "Well you're pretty close Alice." She tilted her head to the side and her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

I lifted my left hand from my side and showed her my engagement ring. The squeal that erupted from inside of her was almost as loud as the grand finale from the fireworks. "Edward, why didn't you tell me?" He squeezed my shoulders. "Because you have a big mouth and because I didn't need you to plan some spectacular moment for this to happen. Not to mention how embarrassed I would have been had she said no." I elbowed him in the gut when he said that I might have said no. How dense could he get?

"Well I guess it is better this way because she obviously said yes."

Soon everyone was around us giving us hugs and kisses letting us know how happy they were for both of us. It was then that I realized that even though I was grateful for what Alice and Jake had done I had all the family I would ever need right here with me.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**First please review, I love your reviews they let me know what you guys like and hate from my stories.**

**Second there are links on my profile for both Rose and Bella's ring so if you interested check them out. Bella's ring is a poison ring but my friend did this same thing with one of hers and put picture in it. Just so you know.**

**~SAM~  
**


	22. Chapter 22

I hate sitting around waiting. You would think I would be able to find something to do to keep my mind off of what I am about to do but nothing I try keeps my mind off the fact that I am sitting out here waiting to go in and prove to a complete stranger that I am not a bad person. I hate that Edward and I have to do this but then on the other hand I am so excited because of what it would mean for us.

After the Fourth of July Alice launched herself into planning mode and I hesitantly gave her full control over the wedding but I kept my veto right. I wasn't completely sure if that was a wise choice but honestly I didn't care about the details, as long as I was going to marry Edward I was happy. Thankfully she didn't go too overboard but I think Edward had something to do with that.

When she sent us her preliminary guest list Edward spent hours going through it and crossed people off the list and literally cut the list down to just close friends and family. Since I didn't really have any family we decided not to have a bride and groom side for seating but everyone could sit where ever. I hade Jake give me away and Edward's third cousin, who I had never met, was the flower girl. Rosalie and Alice were my bride's maids and Jasper and Emmett were Edward's groomsmen. Alice of course had everything set up perfectly and the wedding and reception went off without a hitch.

Unfortunately Edward had to take a meeting in Tokyo two days after the wedding so we flew there and postponed our honeymoon for a few days, but it was worth it in the long run. As soon as his meeting was over we spent two months traveling everywhere. We left Tokyo for Beijing then went to Moscow then Warsaw. After hitting those places, which I choose, he surprised me taking me all over Europe ending our trip in Ireland. His phone would ring several times everyday but he would only answer it if it was family checking to make sure we were ok.

As a thank you to Alice for dealing with the wedding Edward flew her, Jasper, and the kids out to meet us while we were in Paris and of course Alice bought so much stuff she had to ship it home because the airline wouldn't allow it all on the plane.

The last few years we have been happily married but we both knew there was something missing but I would never vocalize it. It was Edward who came to me and brought it up. He got completely wasted one night and I found him crying in his office. When I approached him he was holding a picture of him in a baseball uniform with both of his parents on either side of him. I tried to calm him down but he just kept apologizing for not being able to give me all the things I deserved in life.

That is what brings me to where I am right now. After talking over our choices we both decided that we would try to adopt. We have already passed all of the previous requirements to be able to adopt a child, but we need to go through individual meetings with our adoption agent so that she can help us find and appropriate match. My head jerked up when Edward came out of the office with a huge smile on his face.

"Frances is ready for you."

I stood and gave him a hug before I walked into the office. He winked at me as I closed the door and I couldn't help but smile. I made my over the Frances' desk and sat down and waited for her to start talking. I wasn't sure how this worked. I mean was she going to ask me questions or would we just talk and she would get what she needs from that. "So, Mrs. Cullen let's just talk a little bit." I nodded not to sure where we should start. "Is there anything particular you want me to talk about?" She nodded and looked down at a piece of paper, "Would you like to talk to me about why you decided to adopt?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear before talking, "Well Edward can't have children and I've always known this but recently we went to see his family and everyone else has there kids and they are running around and asking their daddy's to play ball with them and I could just see it in Edward's eyes. He wanted someone to call him daddy and ask him to play ball or teach them how to tie their shoes. That's when we decided to adopt." She took a few notes and looked back up to me.

"Does it matter to you if you have a boy or girl?" I knew this question was going to come up Edward of course told me it didn't matter to him but I can read him like a book. "Either would be great but I know that Edward would love a little boy who he could play sports with. Edward played baseball when he was a younger boy and so did his father and I can see it whenever he looks at his little league pictures that he wants to share that tradition with a son of his own. However if we got a little girl she would be loved unconditionally."

We continued for an hour just like this she would ask a simple question and I would answer. The only time I got nervous was when she asked how Edward and I met but we had agreed a long time ago to tell everyone that I was Grace's friend and that she introduced us which is only partially a lie. Before we left she called Edward into the office and he sat down next to me and took my hand in both of his.

"OK I have everything I need and it will take me a few days to get a list of kids who would be a good match with you guys but I will be in touch as soon as I can."

It took two weeks before she called us back and she told us to come in to meet a few of the kids she said would be a good match for us. Every kid we met was so cute and they were all desperate for a home, I felt so bad when we couldn't take them all home. The last little boy who came in was the only one who looked upset and didn't seem to want to be adopted. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen this is Kevin, he seven years old." I smiled at him but he flopped down in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can we just get this over with so I can get back to Maxy?"

I looked over to Frances waiting for an explanation but she never provided one. Edward leaned in towards Kevin. "Who's Maxy?" Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed at us. "Maxy is my little sister, she's six and she's the reason that I won't go with you." I bit on my bottom lip and grabbed Edward's hand. "You don't want to leave Maxy, do you?" Kevin didn't vocally respond to Edward, he just shook his head. "Kevin, we don't want to take you away from your sister. We just wanted to get to know you."

Kevin jumped up from his seat banging his hands on the table. Edward placed his arm out in front of me as if he was afraid the boy would actually hurt me. "You're lying! You're trying to see if I would fit into your family but I can't leave Maxy. If she gets into a family that's fine but I can't leave until she finds a place to go. I can't leave her. Everybody we know has left I just can't do that to her." I could see tears in his eyes but he was too stubborn to let them fall.

Frances came up to us and tried to calm Kevin down. He eventually did calm down and started playing with the toys that were in the corner of the room. "I am so sorry I thought he would have behaved today but I guess I was wrong." I looked over at him and something in my heart told me we couldn't let him wait for his sister to be adopted before he would leave. "Frances, can we have a moment alone?" She nodded and we stepped out into the hallway.

I didn't even have to say anything Edward could just see it on my face. "Bella, I think we should meet Maxy." He pulled me to him and we hugged each other. "I agree." We stood there for a few moments watching Kevin play and we waved Frances to come out to us. After we explained that we wanted to meet Maxy she pulled her phone out and called to see if someone could bring her to meet us. Luckily they were more than happy to bring her. Apparently she mopes around when Kevin is gone.

Fifteen minutes later Maxy came in the room and ran straight to Kevin. He hugged her and looked over her shoulder at us and mouthed a 'thank you'. According to Frances he is only allowed to see Maxy four hours a day because the boys are girls aren't allowed to be around each other in the orphanage. They are only around each other during their free time between school and dinner. Edward sat down at the table with Frances and I walked over to see if I could get both of them to talk to me while they played.

Maxy reminded me of Alice. She talked about everything and anything and she didn't even need you to add anything to the conversation. It made sense to me why Kevin doesn't talk too much. I learned that Maxy's favorite color is silver and Kevin's is green, her favorite animal is a blue jay while he likes lizards, she likes to watch all the Disney movies while he prefers cartoon shows, she loves _The Princess and the Frog_ and he likes a show called _Naruto_. We spent two hours on the floor playing with Barbie dolls and Kevin built things with Lego's.

Before we left Frances set up another time for all four of us to get together and go out for lunch and go to the playground in the next week. She was happy that she had found a couple that were not just interest in one of them but both of them. Apparently they have the hardest time finding places for siblings to go where they can live together.

Almost a month later they both came to live with us as a trial run. Esme came to help me set up there rooms which were next to reach other. Edward had a door set up so that they could go into the others room without having to go into the hallway.

We painted Maxy's room a light blue with silver border wall paper that had blue jays on it. Her bed was a pink and silver top bunk bed with a desk underneath. Instead of a computer on her desk we set up a Disney princess TV with a built in DVD player and we bought every Disney movie we could find. She had a silver bean bag chair that sat across the room from the TV. She had white dressers and a princess toy chest filled to the rim with everything Edward thought a girl would like.

Kevin's room was painted a bluish green with a light green border wall paper that had realistic lizards on it. He also had the same bed except that it was forest green and his had a standard black TV with DVD player. Edward bought him every DVD series for cartoons he could find. He also got a bean bag chair but his was green. We figured it would be better to get them chairs that they could carry from room to room by themselves. His dressers were stained wood and his toy chest was filled with Lego's and cars.

Both kids got their own bike with helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads. When they both showed up at the house they each only had on suitcase full of clothes so after the kids saw their rooms and got settled in we took them shopping and Edward spent and obscene amount of money buying them everything they wanted.

A few months after filed for complete adoption we got the court approval and were legally their parents. Maxy started calling us mommy and daddy as soon as she realized we weren't going to send her away but Kevin took longer to warm up to us. It wasn't until he legally had our last name did he call us mom and dad.

We were all sitting around the table getting ready to eat and I was listening to Maxy tell me about how school went when Kevin cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could help me get ready for little league, dad." I gasped and I could see tears in Edward's eyes. He had to clear his throat twice before he was able to speak. "I would love to help you Kevin. When are tryouts?" Maxy tugged on my sleeve and I leaned down to hear what she was saying, "Why does daddy look like he's gonna cry?" I leaned down so that I could give her an Eskimo kiss, "Because daddy's really really happy."

After to dinner was over the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed and I hugged Edward. "He called me dad." He finally let the tears he was holding back fall. Our moment was interrupted by Maxy yelling for us to come tuck her in. After tucking Maxy in we went to say good night to Kevin who assured us he was too old to be tucked in, but tonight he gave us both a hug and called us mom and dad.

When we finally made it to bed Edward pulled out a journal that he had taken to writing big moments in and he wrote all about how Kevin had accepted us as his family. He wrote everything in there. He started it the first night they stayed with us and almost every night he has something new to write about in it. As soon as he was done writing in the journal he picked up the phone and called his parents to tell them about Kevin's progress. So far we had only introduced the kids to Esme and Carlisle but they would get to meet everyone else in a few weeks when they show up from Christmas.

Ever since our first Christmas together we have all celebrated at his parents house but this year since it is our first major holiday with the kids we have all decided to have Christmas here. Esme has already set up for everyone to go and get our picture taken as one big family. We've told Kevin and Maxy all about Edward's family and Maxy is her typical self and can't wait to meet everyone while Kevin is a bit skeptical, but that is to be expected.

Frances told us their story before they came to live with us. Apparently their mother was murdered by their father and Kevin hasn't trusted anyone ever since. Their dad is in jail and isn't scheduled to get out of jail until Maxy is eighteen. They had already been in the system for two years when found them. I am just glad that were now a happy family.

* * *

**Before you panic this is not the end but there is only an epilogue left so be prepared next time for that is the end. Click the button below and talk to me. Also if you haven't done so yet please go vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**~SAM~  
**


	23. Chapter 23

"_KEVIN!"_

Everybody threw popcorn at Emmett's head as he talked along with the movie. It's our first Christmas with our kids and I am really glad that everyone is getting along with each other, well except Emmett who insisted we watch _Home Alone_ after we opened presents. Maxy was sitting on the floor in front of the tree with Alice, Rose, Esme, and Leah. They were going through all of the clothes she got for Christmas. I smiled as I watched her play with the locket that Edward and I gave her.

One day while helping Kevin look for his base ball Edward came across a picture of the biological mother. Later we snuck the picture out of the room and made copies of it. Maxy got a locket that would hold three pictures. We placed one of ourselves and one of her mother in the locket. We also got Kevin a three panel picture frame that held the same pictures; he hugged us both so tightly I thought I was going to pass out.

"Dad, I REALLY don't like this movie."

I looked over to my son and husband tried to contain my laughter as he glared at the back of Emmett's head. "I know Kevin I dislike this movie too." I could see they were both very uncomfortable so I went and grabbed Kevin's favorite gift, "Edward, why don't you and Kevin go upstairs and hook up his Wii?" Kevin jumped from his spot on the couch and grabbed the box and Edward gave me a quick kiss before following Kevin upstairs.

"That was very kind of you Bella." I shrugged at Carlisle and watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over Edward and Kevin were back downstairs and it was time to watch the parade while us women helped Esme out in the kitchen. None of us understood why Esme had started cooking dinner the night before but it all made sense when we got our gifts from her and Carlisle. Along with several other little things they got all of us reservations at different hotels for tonight. Rose and Emmett were given the Deluxe Rose Suit at The Plaza, Alice and Jasper got the Atrium Suit at The London, and Edward and I received the Orient Suit at the St. Regis. They agreed to watch all the kids for us all to have alone time together. When I asked Esme about it she said it was a selfish act because she just wanted to be with her grandchildren. I have learned that everyone's kids are her grandchildren even if they really aren't.

Dinner was eventful. Emmett kept grossing the kids out by opening his mouth and showing them his chewed up food. He only stopped when Esme threatened to make him wait to eat after everyone else had finished.

We thought it would be Maxy who would give us a hard time as we were leaving but surprisingly she just gave us a quick hug and kiss before going back to finish up the gingerbread house she was working on. Kevin was waiting at the door for us to leave. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek which he returned but after Edward hugged him and we headed towards the door Kevin grabbed his arm. "You're coming back right?" Edward kneeled down in front of him and pulled out his cell phone and a business card. "Kevin this has my cell number on it and if you ask grandma Esme she will write the hotel number on the back of it. If you need anything even just to call and check on us, call and I promise one of us will answer." Kevin played with the card in his hand staring at the floor before he launched himself into Edward's arms.

"I love you guys."

I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around my guys who both wrapped one arm around me to include me. I swallowed thickly when I looked at them and saw tears in both of their eyes. Esme came around the corner and called for Kevin but stopped when she saw what was going on. When we finally separated he ran off into the kitchen to help with the gingerbread house. Esme gave us a huge smile as we walked outside.

When we got into the room there was champagne and strawberries waiting for us and there were lit candles all over the suit. I left Edward to pour us some champagne while I went to change into his last Christmas gift. I had spent the beginning of the week shopping with Alice and Rose. For once it didn't take long for me to find exactly what I was looking for. I wanted something sexy but still cute.

I found the perfect thing by Jessica Simpson at Nordstrom. Everything I purchased appeared to be made of denim but was really cotton. The bra had a single pink button, for looks only, placed in the middle between my breasts and across the top of the cups was a floral trim. I bought the matching thong and garter skirt and wore ivory colored stockings.

I took a few moments to apply some lip gloss and mess with my hair before I emerged from the bathroom wearing a house coat to cover me until I was ready. Edward handed me a glass and held out a strawberry for me to take a bite of. It was the most amazing strawberry I had ever had considering that it was December. We sat on the couch drinking our champagne and eating the strawberries just enjoying the silence of the room.

When Edward reached over to pour himself another glass I stopped him and dragged him into the bedroom. He quirked his eyebrow up at me but he followed. I pushed him down on the bed and he fell willingly. "I have one last gift for you before today is over." I undid the belt of my house coat and slowly let it fall from my shoulders to the floor. I stood there waiting for his response and was completely surprised when he moved faster than I thought possible to get me down on the bed underneath him.

"You look fucking amazing."

I giggled as he tickled my stomach with the little bit of facial hair that he didn't shave off this morning. He kissed all my stomach and dipped his tongue into my belly button causing me to moan loudly, "Edward." I looked down to see his cocky smirk on his face but I was too caught up in the moment to call him out on it. His hands slid down from my hips to my thighs but he didn't unclip the garter from my stockings like I thought he would. Instead his hands roamed up until he was rubbing me against the fabric of the thong. My body took over itself as I bucked against his hand causing more of the friction I needed. I felt his tongue on the fabric and groaned in frustration that it was getting the attention I wanted. Edward chuckled at me and before I registered the sound of fabric ripping I felt his tongue on me and I screamed out in ecstasy.

He was driving me crazy he would get me right up on the edge almost ready to fall but then he would back down leaving me hanging. I growled like a wild animal when he plunged three fingers into me sending me soaring into the best orgasm I have ever had. I panted as he worked his back up my body only to stop at my chest pulling the cups of my bra down so that he could attack my breasts with his mouth and hands.

He spent equal amounts of time on each breast until I pulled him up to my lips. We both moaned as the kiss deepened and my hands roamed down his body quickly removing his clothes. Once every scrap of his clothing was removed I locked my legs around the back of his knees pulling him to me. Even with my eagerness he was determined to make it romantic. Every kiss, touch, and thrust had a meaning behind it and that meaning was to let me know that he loved me.

By the time we both settled into the bed, exhausted from our nightly activities, the sun was coming up. He clicked a button on the remote next to the bed and it opened the curtains. We laid there holding each other watching the sun come and enjoying the time we had left before we had to go back home. Honestly if I wasn't so tired I would have suggested we go home then because I was really missing both Maxy and Kevin but when I looked over to Edward he was already asleep.

It was almost checking out time when Edward's cell rang but we weren't able to find it before it went to voicemail. Almost immediately after it stopped ringing it started again and we both knew who it was. When Edward turned the phone on he put it on speaker and my heart broke when I heard Kevin crying.

"Kevin come here I told you he would answer see they're fine. Edward Bella please tell him you're ok."

"Hey buddy, your mom and I are perfectly fine we just couldn't find the phone when you called, but we are great. We are actually coming home in a few minutes."

"OK you just promised to answer and when you didn't I got worried."

"Don't worry Kevin me and dad will be home in less then a half hour. Why don't you go play with your Wii until we get there?"

"Yeah Emmett is already up there with Jasper and Seth. Hurry back."

Before we could say goodbye he hung. I looked at Edward with a worried look on both of our faces. We had talked about it before and I guess this phone call just made it clearer. Something bad has happened in Kevin's past and only he remembers it. I remember the first time Edward and I had a fight after they moved in with us. We were yelling over something stupid like him getting home late from a meeting and when Kevin heard he came in and stood between us and looked like he was ready to try and beat Edward up. We said then that he might need counseling and recently he starts to freak out if we are away from the house for too long.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and he kissed the top of my head. "Come on sweetheart let's get home to our kids." I could see the pride in his eyes when he said our kids and I couldn't help but beam with my own pride. I had the perfect husband and we had two great kids. Sure we had our problems but then again what family didn't. I'm sure we still had a long hard road ahead of us but as long as we were together nothing would tear us apart.

THE END!

* * *

**OK thank you so much for reading my story and yes this is the end, for now. I have a new poll open that will determine whether or not I write a sequel, so please review and go vote. **

**~SAM~  
**


End file.
